Spoof of the Dark Tournament
by Hina Jaganshi
Summary: Being rewritten and moved to Amanda Fair, my new profile. Will be up in a couple of weeks or so. Check that profile!
1. Prologue A new mission

**Spoof of the Dark Tournament**

**Important info!**

Hi, Hina here. I may be new at this whole 'putting fanfics on line for all to see' thing but I'm definitely not new at writing them. This is a fanfic that I'm still working on but I thought I'd put it out there and see what everyone thinks. First off there's some information you need to know before you read this. This is about one of my favorite self-created characters named Siren. She's around 16 years old and is the 'kinda' sister of Koenma. I say kinda because She's the daughter of two Sprit Assassins for King Yama who died doing their job when she was a baby. And King Yama promised that if they were to die, he'd take their daughter in as his own. So he, basically, dumped her on Koenma and they became kinda half siblings. The basic idea is Koenma let Siren live in the Human World and she became friends with Yusuke about 5 months before he got hit by that car and tragically died. And since she was in Sprit World for so long, she was one of the very, very few people who could see him. So when he came back to life and became a Reiki Tenti member, she became one with him. And thus, she became friends with Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama. She and Hiei are actually a couple! So I wrote my own version of the series where this insane Human girl was at every one of their big cases. So this is my own 'spoof' version of the Dark Tournament. I know I'm seriously altering most of the events and adding my own, but I figured it was poetic license. I know some people might hate this and some people might like this but I couldn't just keep Siren to myself. She needs to be shared with the world!!! So this is a crazy story about an insane and crazy girl. I may end up posting my other stories in this series, depending on the reviews I get. As always: Reviews would be great but flames will be extinguished and snuffed out. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I DID, then it'd go on forever and never end and Hiei would have told Yukina and I'd kill off King Yama and me and Hiei would be married…and Kuwabara would replace Einstein…well, you get the general idea.

* * *

**Prologue: A new mission!**

Hi, Siren here! You know me: Crazy girl, sixteen, long black and pink waist long hair, Human and deep purple eyes. And I have more whacked out news of a mission to tell. And this one's gonna be harder then any other mission…ever! Even harder then the Four Saint Beasts and when we had to rescue Yukina…oh and the mission when I had to do Yusuke and Kuwabara's laundry. Worse then all that…combined! We're going to: Dun, dun, dun, dun…THE DARK TOURNAMENT. (Cue lightening flashes and haunted house music.) Brief recap of why we're going to the Dark Tournament: We're being forced to! By the hero of Diana Ross's song Muscles! Toguro is his real name, if you must know. He said that if we don't go, he'll kill everyone we cared about and between the five of us, we care a whole bunch. So we gotta fight! (Cue theme from Rocky) Now, perhaps I should start the story cause it's gonna be a long one! So here goes!

Chapter 1 - coming soon!!!


	2. Chapter 1 Trying to get to the boat

**Chapter 1: Trying to get to the boat**

Well now to get the, dun, dun, dun, dun, THE DARK TOURNAMENT, you gotta go to the Hanging Neck Island. That has such a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I think they call it that to make visitors feel warm and reassured that nothing bad will happen to them once they get there. Anywho! I was with Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara; otherwise know as Foxy Loxy, Goosey Losey and Chicken Big. We were hiking up a very, very, very steep hill to get to the field in front of the docks where our boat would launch. But well, it wasn't exactly an easy hike. I was tripping more then I was walking and Kuwabara was doing even worse then me; muttering cures and complaints under his breath every two second. Kurama and Hiei were a bit more graceful then us poorly designed Humans so they were completely silent. Course they were always silent; it makes them more mysterious, ya see. I guess I should give ya'll a little more detail on my teammates, right? Kay! Here goes. Kurama has long red, flaming hot locks and wonderful emerald green eyes. His the major hottie of the group. Honestly, the poor boy's miserable! All those screaming, supermodel girls trying to leap on top of him wherever he goes. Just a depressing existence, isn't it? He's really a Sprit Fox whose true name is Yoko Ono…oh wait, make that Yoko Kurama! I sometimes get them mixed up when I forget my medication. He nearly died and came back as a Human and all those other crazy, tiny details. He's very wise and sweet and smart and he has all the answers. Expect what Spam's made of. He says even HE doesn't know that. Next up in the duty roster is Hiei! My beautiful, baritone boyfriend! He's got gravity defying black hair with blue tips and a white sunburst in the front. Don't ask me how he gets it like that…I tired once and I swear I'm lucky I escaped with my life and my own hair. He's got ruby, blood red eyes. He's amazingly quite and when he does talk, it's dripping with sarcasm. Very up tight…which is why I always try to loosen him up. Anyway, we're a couple now and we're going strong! Next up is Kazuma Kuwabara, the main man! We're more alike then, say, Hiei and me but I'm a bit more graceful. I know this is because I trip on things; he trips on air. He's the largest of the group and it a tiny bit more clumsier then some of us. His has very, very short orange air. To me, it's always looked like a landing strip for a plain. Which is why, at school when we both happen to find ourselves there, I always make paper airplanes and toss them at his head. He's got beady black eyes that hold fire and a lust for life. And that's it for the immediate members of the Reiki Tenti that was with me; hiking. And now back to the hike! After about twenty minutes of hiking, we finally reached the little meadow by the sea. I sighed and looked up and saw the boat was sailing swiftly towards the dock. I knew we were on time! Yay! We're on time for our funeral.

"Oh great! Seems were on time. Good. I always like to be on time for my torture." I said with a grin as I sat down about three seconds after Kuwabara collapsed. I was wearing a mini skirt at the present moment so I couldn't collapse quite like that. Kurama smiled as he leaned against a tree and Hiei just stood there above me.

"You mean for the first time since we've know each other you're on time." Hiei muttered sarcastically. I grinned but switched that over to a disdainful smile as I twisted my head up to stare up at him.

"Hiei! You are a guy, I am a girl. Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked suddenly, switching tactics in mid-sentence like I always did. Hiei stared at me for a second before rolling his eyes and answering.

"Yes on the condition that you won't make me regret it." He muttered, since of course he had to be quite. See there were Demons all in this meadow and if Hiei said he thought me, el Human, was pretty, he could ruin his reputation as a ruthless, mean, cold, dark, etcetera, etcetera, guy. I smiled up at him.

"Good! I'm glad. But this is _natural_ beauty and _natural_ beauty takes 2 to 5 hours of work. Outfits, makeup, shower, hair, jewelry, shoes, teeth, nails, accessories, weapons, and tricks in case one of those aforementioned things fails. When Humans want to attract their mate, they have to look GOOD and that takes a long time. So, remember, darling Hiei, the next time you're admiring my overwhelming beauty that it takes me hours of work and years of practice to get me to look like that. Hmph!" I said indigently as I turned my head away from him, pouting. But see that only lasts for the next minute or so. Whenever I'm off my sedatives, I switch moods really quickly and really often. I looked around and noticed we had only ONE problem so far. So far because we were sure to have at least another forty problems during this tournament. But the main problem right now is that we were the _Uramshi _team. Which meant we needed Yusuke _Uramshi. _See I had voted for calling our team Hell's Angels but I was outvoted nearly everyone. I think Kuwabara would have gone for it but said no to gain face with Hiei. At this moment, we were missing our Team Leader. That's baaaad, ain't it? Now Yusuke _said _he'd meet us here. He also said he'd be on time, which I knew not to trust. Yusuke can be a teeny, tiny bit flighty sometimes. That was our current major problem; another problem that we had that wasn't so major was the fact that to participate in the Dark Tournament, you needed six members. So far you've got me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. Now, if I can still count, that's five. We need a sixth man, or woman. Yusuke promised he'd find us one. Now see, that's a dangerous thought! Asking Yusuke to find us a sixth man was not a smart idea, if ya asked me. Yusuke would probably show up in three seconds before we had to leave with a guy who looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger, with arms like tree trunks, tattoos of naked women, smoking a cigar, with a name like Brutes. But then again, if it were up to me: I'd show up one second before we had to leave with a guy with a chiseled chest, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes with a name like Brad Pitt. But then again, Hiei would kill me in a most unpleasant way. I pulled myself from my thoughts and looked around. The meadow was filled with Demons. Big ones, small ones, fat ones, slims ones, all kinda ones! But they were all angry looking and all directing those angry looks at us. I knew the Tenti were not well liked by Demon kind. And the fact that I, Yusuke and Kuwabara were Human did not endear us to them. I leaned over to Kuwabara who was sitting next to me as a sudden thought hit me.

"Oh, I get it! See Kuwabara, this must be the welcoming committee! How sweat! Isn't that sweat?" I said under my breath to Kuwabara as I glanced about at the glaring Demons. Kuwabara nodded and looked around with a perplexed expression.

"I wonder why they don't like us so much?" Kuwabara mumbled under his breath to me; that showed that our dearest, darling Kuwabara could be just a little bit naïve at times. Just a little, though! And see when he mumbled it; he didn't mumble it soft enough. Hiei heard him. And then gave him a dry stare…the kind of stare you'd give to mental patients. I sighed and glanced up at the sky for a minute. I knew what was coming. You could feel it in the air and smell it…a battle. I glanced over at Kurama and we shared a quick smile, as we waited for the battle to begin. It came faster then I thought.

"I think I've figured it out: You traded in all you're brains for brawns." Hiei said sarcastically at the sitting Kuwabara. I laughed since it WAS funny but when Kuwabara directed a glare in my direction, I change it to coughing violently.

"What? I'm allergic to the BO of oversized Demons!" I said raising my hands. I was neutral in these battles. I sometimes started them, mostly ended them but never participated in them. Often, at least. There was the time we were having a fancy sit down dinner at Koenma's grandparents house. That was when Kuwabara and Hiei started to go at each other. And well, Hiei said something very nasty about Kuwabara, I can't even repeat what he said. And Kuwabara, well, he picked up a pie and threw it at Hiei and it hit. Hiei was so shocked that he couldn't even respond for a minute so I knew I had to come to my boyfriend's rescue. I grabbed a spoonful of potatoes and tossed it at Kuwabara. But it missed and hit Kurama and the next thing I knew, Koenma was screaming at the lot of us and was threatening to have us all executed and his poor grandparents were ducking for cover as we fought it all out. Ah, sweet memories. Anyway. Back to the CURRENT fight. Kuwabara seemed to accept my answer of being allergic to BO and nodded. He then leaped up and grabbed Hiei by the front of his shirt, which earned him a fierce death glare. Uh-oh! Physical contact with Hiei! Penalty shot!

"Now that you're closer to my face, why don't you say that again?" Kuwabara growled out, holding Hiei up a little. I stood up quickly and smoothed out my mini skirt as I moved away. When it came to their hissy fights, I knew it was best to stay clear. You know, in case Sprit Swords and eyeballs started to fly around. I didn't want to get hit by one. I stood next to Kurama who was completely quite as he watched the very interesting battle.

"You gonna stop them?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree. Kurama glanced at me and shrugged and then shook his head. I frowned slightly.

"Yeah. Me neither. Think I should?" I asked as their docile shouting raised an octave. I glanced at Kurama again and saw him shrug and shake his head again. I think we were playing the part of Jake and Elwood Blues here. Only he was in purple, I was in a mini skirt and we both were built better. Finally I sighed as it looked like Hiei and Kuwabara were both about to come to blows.

"We're starting to look unprofessional. I think I should stop them now." I said calmly and dryly, being Jack. Elwood nodded as he crossed his arms. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Cover me, Elwood." I said just as dryly as Jack would. I then pushed off from the tree and stepped up to the plate. Hiei and Kuwabara were shouting at the top of their lungs and we were starting to attract stares from the other Demons in the area. I walked into the middle of the fray and stood in front of the two shouters and raised a hand.

"Um guys? I think maybe we should stop this." I said sweetly but did they listen to me? Nooooo. Was I gonna let them ignore me? Noooo. I sighed and dropped my hand into my pocket and withdrew a whistle. I put it to my lips and blew, letting loose a piercing shriek. Hiei and Kuwabara looked up but heck! I was enjoying this whistle thing so I didn't stop. I kept going and going and going until finally, Kuwabara grabbed the whistle and ripped it out of my mouth.

"Sheesh, Siren! We're listening already!" Kuwabara grumbled and returned to glaring heatedly at Hiei who returned the glare. Sometimes it was hard to be the mother of two eight year olds. I grinned at the two of them.

"And that's the round! The judging for the first pre-fight of the Dark Tournament is: TIE!" I said holding up a make believe microphone to my lips and shouting. Hiei and Kuwabara finally looked at me and both gave me blank stares. As if they couldn't believe I DARED stopped them from fighting.

"That was great guys! Really great!" I said with a grin as I clapped my hands in amusement. Kuwabara stared blinkingly down at me as he glanced over at Hiei.

"Whaddya mean, great?" He asked in confusion. I smiled and lowered my hands and walked causally back to the only sane member of my team: Kurama.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just assuming you were practicing how to fight with one lobe tied behind your back. Because fighting each other when you have a whole grove of Demons to mess with just doesn't make sense to me." I said causally with a grin as I glanced down at my perfectly pedicure nails. Kurama chuckled slightly as both boys glared over at me, then they turned to glare at each other.

"Fine, you're right. His not worth my time!" Kuwabara and Hiei sneered at the exact same time. After that, they glared at each other but before they could fight again, the boat pulled up to the docks. Well that was a fun way to pass the time. Someone exited the boat and came to stand in our midst. He was dressed, looked and talked like a pirate. Before he started to speak, I grinned wryly to myself. This was gonna be fun!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Coming soon!!! 


	3. Chapter 2 Problems before the boat

**Chapter 2: Problems Before The Boat**

The pirate looking guy, who seemed to be the captain of the Good Ship Lollypop over there, raised a microphone to his lips and began to speak in a real, gruff, pirate voice. Like, totally Treasure Island style!

"Now, hear this, all ye scallywags! This here is the boat that'll take ye brave enough lads to the Hanging Neck Island. To the Dark Tournament! When ye enter this boat, there's no turning back. Now, all ye brave enough, let's go!" He cried out, motioning towards the boat. I knew that none of us gathered here really had much of a choice. Well, if ya wanted to get technical, we DID have a choice. We coulda chosen not to go on the boat but everyone we knew would die. So, we could have done that, but we're not Mister Freeze here so we decided to go. All the Demons in the meadow started to enter the boat but I knew we couldn't go in there yet. We were missing our Team Captain, for lord's sakes! Kuwabara looked near panic as I bounced from one foot to the other as I looked around the meadow, ya know, in case Yusuke's mastered how to appear out of thin air yet.

"Hey, hold on for a second! Our team leader isn't here yet!" Kuwabara called as he walked up to the captain, looking around as if Yusuke could pop out at any second, which he could. Oh yeah, now we were saved. Kuwabara was going to explain our problem to the strawberry shortcake captain and he'd be understanding and try to help us. Right? Not!

"Yeah? What's his problem if his not here?" The captain growled out, irritable. I knew the only reason he wasn't telling us to go jump in a lake was because there were still Demons heading into the boat. But soon the stream would end, so I knew it was time I stepped forward, cause when that stream ended, we were dead. So, time for Miss Siren: Master at Time Manipulation to step up to the plate.

"Well sir, I'm sorry to say that our team leader has got many, many problems. Mostly mental." I said heaving a sad sigh as I shook my head mournfully. I was stalling for time AND amusing myself at the same time. And the fact Kuwabara and Hiei were looking weirded out and Kurama was smiling showed that I was amusing them as well. I was about to show them how to completely take apart a grown captain. The captain now turned to glare at me irritable as I continued on with the sad, but possible true, story of our Team Leader.

"You see, his mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby. It was so very sad, sir. I was there for it, ya know. He's never been the same since then…for he also suffers from short term memory loss. He can barely remember his own name so when we told him to show up on time, I suppose he forgot, like he normally does. He also has a habit of forgetting to put on his clothes, he walks backwards and talks in gibberish. I, personally, have to remind him to check into the many, many mental hospitals he goes to, and remind him to take his medication. You know, I bet that was it! He forgot to take his medication. He's probably at the mall, leaping up and down imitating the monkey he probably freed from the zoo and eating chalk. He does that a lot, too. We can only pray he gets here this week." I said with a sad sniff as I told the sad, sad story of a sad, sad deranged man. The man of my personal fantasies! Kuwabara was chuckling now along with Kurama as Hiei just shook his head at all us. But there was an amused light in his eyes, if you looked really, really, reeeeaaaalllyyy deeply. The captain glared at us, mostly me, and definitely not amused. It seemed now that all the Demons were on the boat…expect us, that is.

"Really? Well, I don't care what kind of ailment he has! Rule says that if yer late, yer a refuser. We'll send assassins to deal with the lot of ya!" The captain said with a growl and a snarl. If ya squinted your eyes, he actually looked like a naked pit bull at this moment. I grinned at the thought and bowed lightly at him.

"Well captain! I'd say to ye, I refuse nothing! You says we'ings a refuser, if'ens we don't get on that boat? Well Ceptain! I musta say te ye that that looks more like a submarine den a ship! Where's that sodden laddy ye have te scrub the deck? I wanna look at his credentials while me take's a swig of me rum. Ye know! Yo ho, a pirates life for me!" I growled out in a thick pirate accent as I squinted my eyes over at him. The captain glared at me so fiercely, I knew I'd better do something quick. Like murder Yusuke when he gets here! Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

"Well! I'll say to ye, you're a refuser and you won't be able to stall for any longer, witch!" He said and started to say something else but that's when I cut him off with a loud shout.

"WHAT WAS THAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU! I'M A LITTLE DEAF IN THIS EAR. HEY, DID YA EVER HEAR THE PIRATE SONG BEFORE? NO? GOOD! I'LL SING IT FOR YOU! YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" I said shouting at the top of my lungs. After that, I started to sing the pirate song so loudly that Kuwabara and Hiei covered there ears and I could see Demons leaning over the railing with a shout. I think they were calling for my blood. The captain glared up at me, since I literally towered over midget boy, for a minute before pulling out a sword from lord knows where and pointed it straight at my throat. I stopped singing at that and leaped behind Kuwabara, our resident Human shield with a squeak.

"SHUT YER HUMAN MOUTH, FOR ONE BLASTED MINUTE, HELL-WOMAN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, which was nearly as loud as mine shouting but not quite as high pitched. He sounded more like Josh Groban gargling with razor blades while I sounded more like Prince on his BEST day. I peaked out from behind Kuwabara who looked freaked out by the fact that since the sword was still pointed at me, it was pointed at him.

"As I was saying before you started to act like the idiotic Human you are, we're leaving now and we'll be sending assassins to deal with ya! I hope you die slowly, winch!" The captain said, still pointing the sword over at me. He growled and I swear to God, if what happened didn't happen, I think I would've bit the dust. But suddenly there was a rush of displaced air and the captains eyes widened.

"Lower your sword now, weakling, or we'll all get to see what your sliced up heart looks like." A dry and bored sounding voice bite out as Hiei stood behind the captain with his sword pressed lightly against his back. The captain glared up at me but hey! Wasn't my fault. It was my over protective boyfriend doing that one! God love him! I vaguely wondered if the first battle of the tournament was going to happen now when a voice spoke up.

"Boy, this looks like fun!" A voice called out. The voice happened to be right behind me so I leaped in the air about three feet and fell. Of course, that was bad since I was still hiding behind Kuwabara. So it was kinda like dominos. I fell on top of Kuwabara who then fell on top of the captain. Good thing he put his sword away the second before, and also a good thing Hiei took a step back or else he would have been crushed. I righted myself on top of a squirming Kuwabara and glanced up to see Yusuke grinning from the shadows. Right on time!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Coming soon!!! 


	4. Chapter 3 Mayhem and masked fighters

**Chapter 3: Mayhem and Masked Fighters**

"Sorry to hold up the party, guys, but I see you're getting along great!" Yusuke called out as he came into view. He stepped lightly up to the pileup and grinned hugely down at me. Probably because I was sitting like the Chester Cat on top of Kuwabara who was laying face down on a screaming Captain who was shouting obscenities and lots of other bad things. I frowned up at Yusuke disdainfully.

"Yusuke! Did you see what I was doing? I was covering up for your insane lateness and almost got stabbed for my efforts!" I said, pretending to be irritable right now when really I was enjoying myself immensely. Not matter what anyone says, Kuwabara makes a great chair. Yusuke grinned and dropped a hand down, as if to haul me to my feet.

"Aw, come on, Siren! You know that's one of your favorite things to do: making mayhem and watching it unfold. Besides, I had a lot of training to do, since we all can't be as graceful as you. Now, let me help you up." Yusuke said with a smirk but I didn't look up at him as I brushed away some imaginary dirt from my skirt.

"No thanks. I'm actually pretty comfortable right here." I said with a smile as I stretched out. Unfortunately, the two men I was sitting on had other ideas other then my comfort and pleasure.

"Well, I'm not! Now get up Siren!" Kuwabara grumbled, I sighed and grabbed Yusuke's hand and righted myself as I stood up. Kuwabara stood quickly and the captain was up in less then a nanosecond as he glared at the lot of us quietly. I guess he figured it was best to stay quite or else Hiei would decapitate him. Kuwabara then decided to put his two cents in at this point.

"Uramshi! What took ya so long? We almost had to leave you behind!" Kuwabara said indignantly as Yusuke waltzed up to him, obviously not bothered that his lateness had nearly killed me and caused the captain have a heart attack. Not that we would mind that second option. I glanced behind Yusuke and saw a very, very short person fallowing quietly in the shadows. Hmm…interesting.

"Sorry guys but I hate nature and anything that has to do with trees so it took me a while to get here, plus the fact that I'm stiff and sore all over!" Yusuke said with a grin and he did look weird. Well, ya know, weirder then usual, kinda pale and shaky looking. Oh good, our team captain was sick even before we battled. Good, I was starting to think this tournament would be way too easy. Kurama was chuckling to himself as he watched us, the goofiest of the group, interact. Hmm…he barely said two words during this entire time. I thought that rather odd, I mean, who wouldn't? Everyone knows Kurama's just such a chatterbox! But don't worry, I'd get him talking soon. I glanced over at Hiei and saw that he had been silent through all of this talking and laughing and sitting and interacting. Which was normal.

"Yusuke…" Hiei said quietly as he stood by the trees with a calm expression. Yusuke turned around to face him with a smile. And boy, did he turn just in time! Cause Hiei did his Flash thing and became a flashing blur of light as he leaped at Yusuke with his sword unsheathed. Wait, when did he have time unsheathe his sword? Man, my homey was fast, wasn't he? I stood in between Kurama and Kuwabara as we watched this drama unfold. I knew better then to worry about the either of them; Hiei needed a sixth man if wanted to fight in the tournament so I knew he wouldn't kill Yusuke. He didn't have time to get another guy! Well Yusuke leaped back just in time to avoid the first blow but there were plenty of others were that came from! And Yusuke managed to avoid all the blows! Whew! They were moving so fast that I could barely trace some of their movements; I was starting to get tired just watching them. Finally, Hiei made one last incredible fast slash and I blinked and the next thing I saw was Yusuke who caught the blade in his fingertips. After that, he sighed and grinned down at Hiei who seemed perfectly calm. You know like: do, do, do, I think I'll attack Yusuke, do, do, do. Weirdness all around!

"Hey Hiei, nice to see you too! It seems you're social skills are improving." Yusuke said with a smile. Hiei grunted as he re-sheathed his sword. I tell ya, that sword was getting a workout and it wasn't even the boat ride yet. Hiei glanced over at Kurama, Kuwabara and I who were watching all of the drama unfold.

"I don't know how you managed it, but your skills are almost adequate!" Hiei said almost grudgingly and I knew he was impressed by Yusuke's speed but everyone knows he's not the warm and fuzzy type. But don't worry. He's warming up a little; I think having a girlfriend like me can help him. Make's everyone else unbalanced but might just help him out a little. Kurama looked amused and nonchalant about Hiei and Yusuke. Kuwabara's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, course mine probably didn't look much better, and his jaw was kissing the ground. I reached causally over to pop it close.

"Watch it, Kuwy, you could catch a dead horse in that thing!" I muttered quietly. He shook his head in amazement and ignored me completely as he stared over at the two speed Demons.

"Adequate? I couldn't move like that in a million years!" Kuwabara exclaimed in wonderment. Kurama smiled softly as he surveyed Hiei and Yusuke in satisfaction.

"Don't sweat it, Kuwabara! You did fallow their movements, which shows you've progressed." Kurama said kindly. Kurama had been playing the role of Mr. Meogi for the last few months and had been training Kuwabara. Hiei helped a little and I helped as well. Normally, though, I was setting in a lawn chair by the edge of the field where they were working and worked on my tan. I had to look GOOD for this tournament, ya know. I glanced at everyone and put a hand to the side of my head and pretended to be near fainting.

"Need…eye drops!" I gasped out weakly; Kurama grinned as Hiei hn'ed as he gave me a disdainful look. Probably wondering why he chose me instead of, say, Demi Moore, who I hear had a crush on Hiei. Or maybe that was one of my daydreams during school…who knows? Hiei stared coolly at the shorter person that only the two of us seemed to notice in all the mayhem.

"I suppose short stuff there is our fifth member?" Hiei asked suddenly as he indicated the very, very, very small person who was standing off to the side by a tree. See idiocy and insanity was being flung around so much that he probably didn't want to get any on him. Now that Hiei spoke, Kuwabara finally noticed him…or her, should I say? This androgynous person was dressed in a full body white outfit with a mask covering his, or her, face. I mean, this outfit covered everything, including hair and, well, EVERYTHING, expect one eye blinking out at us all.

"Someone shorter then Hiei? I can barely see em'! If I sneezed, I'd blow him clear to mars!" Kuwabara said in shock as he surveyed the little person; Hiei tastefully decided to ignore this comment. At that moment I made a mental note to ask Kuwabara later on if was ever abused by a short person as a child. But for the present moment, I settled for more chaos as I made a weird face at everyone.

"Tales from the crypt all over again!" I whispered in a haunt-ish voice as I raised hands twisted into claws. After that weird announcement, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke all seemed to notice I existed again. I have a historic personality disorder and if they didn't give me the needed attention, I could have an attack.

"You're about to enter another dimension: A dimension not only of sight and sound but of really short people and weirdness! Consisting of me, you're humble host and the reincarnated fox ghost, the fastest man and shortest temper on the plant, amazing come-back-from-the-dead bullet boy and kooky Kuwabara, the wrestling man. And now, the mummy returns! It's the twilight zone, folks!" I called out with a grin as I began to hum the theme song under my breath, while looking completely innocent. Yusuke grinned and draped an arm fondly around my shoulder.

"And this is Siren, who was BORN in the twilight zone!" Yusuke said with a grin, and he didn't say this light; he YELLED it out to the captain and general crowd. Not that I mind. He twisted his head to simple shrug at the others.

"Let's just say for a fifth, we could do a whole heck of a lot worse. Just call him Masked Fighter, I guess. Or the mummy returns if you happen to be born in the twilight zone." Yusuke said with a grin at me as he undraped his arm from my shoulder and leaned forward to pick up the big red bag he had been carrying. Hiei hn'ed as he walked over to us.

"Hn. Who cares? It fills up the count. Yusuke and I can take up the slack." Hiei said with a contemptuous glance over at the short, short, short new member. I coughed loudly and violently and theatrically until he glanced at me with a looooong suffering look.

"Hey, hey, hey? What's me, Kuwabara and Kurama now? Chopped kidneys?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips and gave him that disdainful look that I got from Kurama. Kurama himself coughed and leaned over to me casually.

"That's 'chopped liver'.' Kurama said laughingly; as if I didn't know that! I simple grinned and shrugged, I was about to say something to that effect when Hiei directed one of his 'mental patient' stares at his fellow team mates.

"What are you three? You're nuts, Kuwabara's a fool and Kurama's got one foot in the insane ward, can we get on the boat now?" Hiei asked with a dry glance at the three of us, lucky Yusuke got out of the that little insult but don't worry: He'll get him next time! Kuwabara glared down at him but Kurama and I laughed as Yusuke grinned. I waltzed over to Hiei and smiled as I draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Yes but don't forget: I may be nuts but I'm also you're girlfriend. Thank you very much! The other's can't claim that, but I can. So remember that before you're next 'nuts' comment." I said with a controlled smile. Hiei stared at me and then hn'ed and looked around. Of course! Couldn't afford to TRY A LITTLE TENDERNESS around the other members of the gang, I knew that and accepted it. Anyway. Yusuke grinned and was about to say something, probably something that'd get him killed, but the captain spoke up first.

"Well I hate to break up this wonderful little meet and greet scene but the boat is leaving right now. If you aren't on it, then yer a refuser and refuser's die!" The captain said with a leer and started to walk up the plank to the boat. That was about the fifth time he said that; I think somebody needs a hug. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all, rather quietly, fallowed him up the boat but I ran past them and walked next to the captain and decided to get in one more jab. The way the captain's veins started to pound on his forehead when he was restraining himself from strangling me was rather amusing. I wanted to see just how far I could push him.

"Come on, Hiei! Captain Stunning here says we have ta get on the Good Ship Lolly Pop! Gofer, Doc, we need someone to get our bags! Maybe we should ask the captain's husband to get it. Whaddya think, Captain Kidd?" I yelled at the top of my lungs since I knew the captain was hard of hearing. I think that did it. The captain snarled and turned around suddenly. He let loose a huge roar and rushed at me. He actually started to chance me. I ran past the gang who all laughed, even Hiei, as the captain started to chase me around the boat.

* * *

**Well, how was that? It wasn't so horrible, was it? I will update as much as I can, as my ever-so-busy schedule of trying to marry Hiei will allow. Bye, ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 4 The good ship lollipop

**Chapter 4: The Good Ship Lollipop**

Well after the captain chased me for about 15 more minutes, he finally collapsed on the main deck; I was waaaaay faster and had waaaaay more stamina then him. I turned around and grinned down at him; he was sitting tiredly on the deck at the moment. I bent forward to get in another jab before finding me gang.

"Well, I'm surprised at you, captain! I always thought bush babies were fast but you're the slowest one I've seen yet!" I said with a grin. The captain glared up at me and quickly started jerking at his sword but by the time he yanked it weakly out of the sheath, I was already giggling and walking with a slight hum back towards my gang. The boat was jammed packed with angry, glaring, mean looking Demons everywhere so, of course, I felt so happy and loved amongst them. I weaved in and out through them, completely ignoring the fact they were all glaring at me and trying to trip me. Finally, I spotted my team. They were in a nice and relatively secluded part of the boat, near the railing where there were no Demons. Well, expect for OUR Demons. Kuwabara was leaning against the railing, looking rather depressed; Kurama was standing next to him with Yusuke sitting against the railing in between them. Of course, Hiei took the cake for coolness cause he was standing on TOP of the railing. I quickly made another mental note to ask him how the heck he managed to keep his balance like that. I ran up to gang with a grin.

"Hey, I killed the captain! Who want's to be captain next?" I asked with a smile as I leaned over the railing to look at the pretty water. Everyone ignored my comment, since it wasn't that outrageous seeing how I can say even weirder things. I looked up at Hiei as he looked around…looking bored.

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this." He said dryly as he almost, ALMOST, smiled at me. I grinned up at him, hating the fact that anything I said would probably ruin an otherwise sweet moment but knowing I had to.

"Don't worry. I have some Hawaiian music and I've learned how to belly dance! I'll keep you plenty entertained." I said with a smile and to my utter amusement, Hiei didn't get all exasperated like he normal did. Weird. Kurama looked at the two of us with a smile.

"We're not on vacation, you know." He said quietly and I knew he was right and the rest of us probably knew that as well…but still! We never went on vacation. So it was my duty to make sure I enjoy myself wherever I go to compensate. Kuwabara sighed as he glanced around.

"Aw, I know! But couldn't they at least have a restaurant…with pretty waitress?" Kuwabara mumbled as he looked around miserable; really, to me, he looked like a dog that had just been kicked and tossed into a corner. Dejected! And why? Because these boat people DARED not have proper food and proper women. Made sense for a man. I grinned and glanced slyly at Hiei before speaking coyly.

"Somehow…I don't think you'd like Demon food…cause they eat Humans. Besides, Kuwabara, aren't you forgetting Yukina?" I asked as I glanced down casually at my nails as I could feel Hiei's glare on me and I had a feeling that all three of his eyes were glaring at me. I knew I'd have to kiss and make up with him later on but for the moment, Kuwabara's eyes lit up in love's fire light as he shook his head resolutely.

"NEVER! Kuwabara will never forget his beautiful snow maiden; the woman who he loves more then life and video games themselves!" Kuwabara said looking determined and lovesick at the same time, THAT was how good Kuwabara was. I guess I should explain about why mentioning Yukina can get you on the wrong side of a three glare Demon, huh? Well, Yukina is Hiei's twin sister. That probably sounds weird if you know Yukina. See, Yukina is: Warm, sweet, kind, sensitive, gentle, generous and likes Humans…which is king the exact opposite of Hiei sometimes. Depends on his mood and the position of Mars next to Gemini in relation to the full moon. But, I love Hiei and I love Yukina…who doesn't? Hiei says he's never gonna tell Yukina but everyone knows he will when he's ready. Besides, Hiei's around me nearly twenty-four-seven so he'll crack soon. Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma, Boton and me know all about these two being related, but Kuwabara, who is in love with the girl, major time, doesn't know the connection. And he'll never know since Hiei doesn't want him to know but I have a feeling Yusuke will break and tell him. Kurama, Yusuke and me act like the three stooges sometimes when it comes to Hiei as we bagger Hiei about his sister…and sometimes we make jokes. But we'd NEVER tell Yukina that Hiei is her long, lost brother! Why? Because the three of us love Hiei…because we respect him…because we adore the little pyromaniac. And also…because we like eating solid food. Anyway, as Hiei glared down at me and Kuwabara, the captain appeared at the tip, top of the boat. I think he was way up there to keep away from me. Anyway, he raised his trusty microphone to his lips and addressed the boat.

"Now hear this! Now hear this! We are a way's off of the island but we've arranged a little entertainment for you, to keep ya from being rowdy." He said with an evil grin, and for some strange reason, he seemed to be staring down at me. I tell ya, I didn't need Hiei's Jagan to read his mind right at this moment: _I'll get that winch, now! _That was what he was thinking right now, I tell ya! I really didn't like the sound of this 'entertainment' but Kuwabara looked somewhat happier at the idea of entertainment. But even though I'm Human, I had dealt with plenty of Demons and I knew their idea of 'entertainment' and ours was waaaaaaay different. Especially a Demon's view of entertainment and mine! My entertainment…which is boys…specifically Hiei…on, say, the Hawaii island…away from everyone else…just he…and me…and the sand…and heat…and well, I should get back to the book, shouldn't I? Yeah, in case Hiei's listening to my odd thoughts. Besides, it's always fun to tell it in person. Anyway.

"All right, some dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara said, perking up as he started to cheer and raise his fist in the air. I shook my head and smiled, deciding that I'd better trounce his hopes quickly before they got too high.

"Kuwabara! I'm the only girl here!" I said in a sing-song voice as I rocked back and forth on the ball of my heels. Kuwabara barely gave me a sideways glance, obviously refusing to be discouraged.

"Ah, Siri! They probably got the girls down in the galley or whatever ya call it!" Kuwabara said as if explaining this to a teeny, tiny child; I shrugged and glanced around to make sure I was the only girl there. The captain seemed right about to say something so I knew I had time to raise a little more chaos before that.

"I hear they also keep them girls in cakes as well. But I don't think there's any girls here, hmm. But if you really, really, really want to dance with someone…ATTENTION DEMONS!!! I HAVE A MAN HERE WHO WANTS TO DANCE WITH ONE OF YOU!!! I HAVE FIFTY DOLLARS FOR THE FIRST DEMON WHO WANTS TO DANCE WITH KAZUMA KUWABARA!!! SOUND OFF!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I cupped my hands to my mouth. Kuwabara leaped about three feet in the air as several Demons turned their heads to stare at us; Kuwabara quickly clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, Siren! The captain's about to speak!" Kuwabara muttered as he released his hand from my mouth. Oh yes, I forgot what a loyal follower of the captain Kuwabara was! I grinned at him and moved to lean against the railing beside Hiei who was smiling widely since I was turning my idiocy toward Kuwabara instead of him.

"Ah, the captain speaks! Men tremble, shut up, bow down and listen! Good thing I'm not a man!" I muttered slightly annoyed, making another mental note to murder the captain before we got off the boat. The captain, like, heard me as he stared down at me with a sneer before speaking up.

"Now, the committee has decided that the preliminary round of the Tournament will be held here." He said with that evil smile directed down towards me, I swear it was like the guy didn't like me or something. I sighed as I shook my head mournfully.

"Well, there went the nice and pleasant boat ride!" I whispered over to Kurama who was the nearest. He gave me a very tight smile, showing he was going into serious-Kurama mode, which was always intimidating. But not to me. The captain spoke again with some more good news.

"Now, there are 15 groups already at Hanging Neck Island; they are all set to compete in the Tournament. So, that means that only one team on this boat may fight in the Dark Tournament. Of course, that's if ye survive the ride over!" The captain said with a leer, ruining the entire ride. Murmuring broke out all over the deck and I sighed lightly since I wasn't afraid of the upcoming battle. I knew we would win; it was a given. We had to win! Couldn't really afford to lose, could we? But still! Ruined the whole stupid boat ride! Gosh!


	6. Chapter 5 Man overboard

**Chapter 5: Man Overboard**

Through all the rough, tough, Demon talk going on around us, I could hear Kurama sigh very softly.

"Now that we can't go anywhere." He said, talking about the upcoming battle like it was an annoying, but life threatening, mosquito buzzing around his head. Hiei just gave a twisted death smile at this. I knew this was Hiei's kind of entertainment! Mine...? Well, trust me: it has nothing to do with death. Hot guys, yes, Hiei, yes, beaches, yes, Michael Jackson, yes…battles…not quite. Kuwabara looked like he was going to be sick at this new news.

"WHAT?!?! I thought we were some special group or something!" He said with a look of confusion and true horror. I grinned and shook my head as I began to hum the twilight zone theme again. I leaped up on the railing and started to balance next to Hiei, who looked rather weirded out about me. See, Kuwabara may not like this kind of thing but it gave me oodles and oodles of energy!

"This is the way they operate." Hiei said with a shrug as his eyes constantly strayed to me. Probably cause I was doing a handstand as we waited for whatever was going to happen to happen.

"Don't look so glum, Kuwabara! We can't die yet! I have a lucky horseshoe in my back pocket. It's sure to work at least until we get to the island!" I said with a grin as Kuwabara simple stared at me. But that's when I heard the clink and splash and knew that horseshoe was gone by now.

"Well, there that luck goes." I said sadly and I was gonna say more when the boat started to vibrate and rock violently. Hiei quickly jumped down from the railing as Kurama braced himself against the railing, keeping perfectly still. Him and Kurama were probably the only ones not falling but strangely enough…Yusuke didn't move from his spot on the ground. But that was waaaaay better than me and Kuwabara. Well Kuwabara was falling in an attempt not to fall but that was normal. But me? I was doing a handstand on the railing when the boat started to rock. Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara all moved forward to help since I was, like, three seconds from going deep sea falling. But it was Kuwabara who managed to get to me first…which was kinda bad. He grabbed onto one of my flailing legs and held on but he sometimes forgets I'm stronger than the average girl. I accidentally pulled him along with my leg and since he didn't think that would happen, he…well…he kinda…kinda fell overboard. Well, it wasn't my fault! Hiei let lose a bark of a laugh as Kurama grabbed my other leg and a gave a great jerk which sent me to the deck with a thud. As soon as I landed, I leaped up and leaned over the railing with Kurama.

"Kuwabara! Hey! How's the water? Do you even know how to swim? Keeping swimming! Grab onto the Titanic!" I shouted over the railing and you know, I could hear Kuwabara's swearing from up there. The boat was still rocking and it actually rocked for the next three minutes, while Hiei laughed and Kurama and I attempted rescue.

"Kurama, how longs that Rose Whip of yours? Could you lower me down there and then I could grab him?" I asked with a frown as Hiei just leaned against the railing, obviously EXTREMELY amused by all of this. Kurama stared at me in surprise for a minute.

"I'd impale you!" He exclaimed with a raised brow. Okay, that won't work! Could have just said that, didn't have to go all Texas Chainsaw Massacre on me! Too bad I didn't bring my Indian Jones bullwhip or else we'd be in business. Hiei gave out another bark of laughter.

"Why haven't I thought of this before? Have Siren take care of Kuwabara! God, I love you!" Hiei said with a smile, being in great moods since Kuwabara had fallen off the Titanic instead of him. I turned towards him and was about to say something when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me quickly. He pulled away with a smile.

"Loving this." Hiei said and looked up at the darkened sky as if there was a sunny sky there instead. Aww but at least he kissed me; that was always a good thing. I turned back to Kurama who just crossed his arms and leaned over the railing again.

"Well, someone could jump in there and see if he sunk." I suggested and looked down and discovered we couldn't even see Kuwabara now. I looked at Kurama with a raised eyebrow and he held up a hand in defense.

"You drowned him, why do I have to jump overboard? Why don't you?" He asked, showing his true foxy, avoid the water, self. I stared at him disdainfully, appalled that the most gentlemanly of the group would dare suggest me going overboard. I stared at him for a long, HARD minute before he sighed and shed his outer shirt and tossed it to me.

"I have an idea. Why don't we just toss an anchor over and hope it hits the fool?" Hiei suggested dryly as I kept up my haughty stare at Kurama until he finally just shook his head and leaped overboard. Man, we were making this easy for the rest of the Demons…we were drowning ourselves. And man this part is funny but Kurama wasn't overboard for three seconds before a voice spoke up from behind us.

"Or you could all just SHUT UP and let me find my own way back to the boat." A dead dry and dead cold voice said. I flinched and turned around to find Kuwabara was standing behind us, dripping wet with green seaweed in his hair. I shouted the second I saw him and flung myself at him.

"Kuwabara! Oh, we were SO worried! Weren't we, Hiei?" I gushed as I hugged him, despite major dampness. He glared down at me but I swear to God there a certain softness in his eyes.

"Well…there goes my good day!" Hiei mumbled under his breath as he shot a glare at Kuwabara and me. Kuwabara glared at Hiei, having heard that comment, and glanced around.

"Hey, where's Kurama?" Kuwabara asked suddenly as he looked around, I smiled and pointed at where Kurama had been standing but that's when I remembered.

"Oh, KURAMA!" I shouted, having completely forgotten that Kurama had leaped overboard to daringly save Kuwabara. I rushed over to the side of the boat and leaned over.

"KURAMA! KUWABARA'S FINE! YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" I shouted over the boat and that's when I realized, I forgot to ask him if he could swim or not. But then again, I didn't think now was a good to think about such things. I was about to scream something else when another creepy voice spoke up.

"I'm back." Kurama said in that eerie voice of his. I flinched, for the second time that day, and turned around quickly. Kurama was standing right beside Kuwabara, equally wet with the same kind of seaweed in his hair. I grinned sheepishly at the two of them.

"Oh, there you are! And here's your shirt. There ya go. Now where…uh…where were we?" I asked with a sheepish smile since these two were giving me the same kinda of look that Jack Nicholson gave in the Shinning and Stephen King gave at the premiere of the movie. I swear they were going to throw me overboard if it weren't for Hiei's calm voice that quickly spoke up. I love my boyfriend!

"Did any of you fools notice there is an arena in the middle of the ship now or were you too stuck in idiot's land to see?" Hiei asked dryly and pointed over our shoulders. I glanced up and saw, amazingly, like he said, there was a huge mental arena in the middle of the boat now. Cool! And it stopped Stephen and Jack from killing me! Yay! And God, I actually felt gratitude for the captain when he decided to explain.

"A real beauty, ain't she? Now, as I've said, there are fifteen teams at the Dark Tournament and the sixteenth one is here. Now, each team, pick their strongest member and they will vie for participation in a battle royal. So let's go!"


	7. Chapter 6 A battle royal

**Chapter 6: A Battle Royal**

Well, after that CUTE little announcement, Kuwabara looked right about ready to either: A), kill everyone or B): faint…whichever came first, really. But the plus part: It took his mind off grabbing me by my ankles and tossing me into the cold, hard water below. But…Kurama still looked like Mr. Lethal Weapon over there so I was watching my back for the moment as I focused my attention on Kuwabara. Amazingly, he seemed surprised by the way things were going. The others looked cool at this, like they expected it or something and I know why: the voices in their heads told them this was going to happen.

"A battle royale? In those fights, it isn't always the strongest who comes out alive!" Kuwabara said worriedly as he ran a hand through his sopping wet hair; probably to stop himself from wringing his hands. But, obviously, a sudden thought hit him and he smirked in Yusuke's direction. Yusuke? Oh yeah! Everyone seemed to forget about him in the current events that were going on.

"Huh, I guess you'll get a chance to show off you're stuff, Uramshi! Since you ARE the team leader, it's your reasonability to fight!" Kuwabara said haughtily as he grinned down at Yusuke. But Yusuke…well Yusuke was sitting in the EXACT same position he had been for at least the last 30 minutes. I knew something was amiss at this point: Yusuke could stay in one position for hours but his mouth couldn't. Kuwabara stared down at him in irritation when he didn't speak.

"Uramshi, hello? Go and show you're stuff since it ain't gonna be me! I intend on living at least till the island!" Kuwabara said crossing his arms; that's when everyone, beside me, seemed to notice that Yusuke wasn't moving. I glanced at the others for a minute and lowered my head downward.

"Could he be dead already?" I muttered, joking, of course! I lowered my head to rest on his chest for a minute before smiling. There was a strong, steady heartbeat but that wasn't why I was smiling. I raised my head to meet Kuwabara's worried eyes and raised a thumb's up.

"Ah, no worries! His still alive, just asleep. Good, I was worried there for a second." I said with a smile, not worried at all. Kuwabara's eyes twitched for a minute before snapping like a twig!

"URAMSHI, HOW CAN YOU BE ASLEEP ON A BOAT FULL OF EVIL DEMONS?" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs as he practically lifted Yusuke up by the front of his shirt and shook him. I winced slightly when he said that and glanced around with a frown. But that's when I realized that I always said things like that so, what was I worried for?

"Say it a little louder, Kuwabara, I don't the fish heard you properly! Aw, here, let me do it for you! EXCLUDING HIEI AND KURAMA, THIS IS A BOAT FULL OF EVIL DEMONS!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs which were better than even Kuwabara's lungs. And for the second time that day, a hand clamped over my mouth but this time it was Kurama's hand.

"Not wise!" He hissed at me but his eyes were smiling if ya asked me. Kuwabara continued shaking Yusuke: our resident zombie. After a second, Kurama's hand moved from my mouth to place a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder to stop him before he snapped Yusuke's neck and his head flew off and hurt someone.

"Stop! It's obvious the training he went through before this was immense. This happens after extreme training, his falling into a deep sleep to restore strength and Sprit Energy." Kurama said calmly as he explained this to Kuwabara; I nodded my head with a thoughtful expression as if I knew what he was talking about but I really have never heard of anything of that. I sighed and stared out across the water, bored out of my mind because nothing interesting was going on. Like throwing Kuwabara and Kurama overboard. But there was one cool thing: Kuwabara was having a full fledge eye twitching, jerking panic attack.

"Fine, fine, that's great, Yusuke's taking a well needed power nap. I'M HAPPY! But who's going up there to fight?" Kuwabara twitched, looking around at us all; Kuwabara's eyes strayed to me and I leaped behind Hiei.

"I ain't going! As you just said: I intend to live at least till the island! Let someone else go!" I yelped from behind Hiei as Kuwabara opened his mouth to reply but fortunately the Masked Fighter made the decision for us. He calmly started to walk towards the arena. Yay! I wasn't going to die! Hiei smiled very, very slightly with something of a death grin.

"It seems we have a volunteer. Good! I'm anxious to see what this fighter can do." Hiei said, content to gauge the strength of our new fighter as he leaned back against the railing. I leaned right alone with him, right next to him since I had a feeling that a mutiny was going to happen any moment know. Kuwabara still looked pretty doubtful about all of this. Me? I knew this little guy could probably fight well and if didn't…we'd think of something else.

"Wait a second! Hold on a minute! We don't know anything about mummy boy! What if he loses? I don't think the losing team gets to go home." Kuwabara exclaimed as he looked at the three of us with weirded out look. I shrugged and was about to come up with any amazingly cool Jerry Lewis impersonation and a witty remark but Hiei cut me to the quick. About the witty remark, not the Jerry Lewis thing. That would have been cool.

"You're probably right, for once. But if he does lose, it's very simple: we kill everyone on board so no one will be the wiser. When we arrive on the island, they will think we are the rightful team." Hiei said in a dull sounding voice as if this was the most amazingly simple thing in the world. Which it kinda was if you were Darth Vader. I smiled lovingly at Hiei as Kuwabara looked way creeped out.

"You didn't have many friends when you were a kid, did you?" Kuwabara asked with that same twitch. Hiei, shockingly, didn't answer but glared at him in such a fierce way that Kuwabara backed down but I wasn't affected by said glare and spoke up with a quick smile.

"Kuwabara! Didn't you know Hiei had an invisible friend called Ralphy when he was a kid? Gee, I thought everyone knew about that. Kurama personally told me about it." I said with a smile, Hiei glared at me again and I knew, again, I had to kiss and make up, again. Which wasn't bad for me.

"Yes and this comes from the girl who sings the twilight zone theme song to herself and the man who talks to cats!" Hiei muttered darkly and sarcastically, I was about the say something else but the captain, at that moment, shouted fight. Oh yeah! The fight! I almost forgot. At that moment, everyone shut up and turned their eyes towards the battle. The Masked Fighter was standing in the middle of the ring with his back to at least seven huge Demons who didn't look too nice and they were all approaching and approaching fast!

"Hey, there all ganging up on him and his trapped himself in the corner!" Kuwabara yelled, ya know, in case we lost our ability to see and understand. He WAS right but I wasn't too concerned; that little Masked Fighter seemed pretty powerful and could probably handle himself.

"Well then Kuwabara, go up there and tell him that!" I said with a quick smile as I watched the battle unfold. The Demons all rushed at him and the Masked Fighter turned around slooooowly to face them. As the seven rushed at him, he waited until the last second and then held up a fist that glowed blue with fierce Sprit Energy, proving he was Human. He fired off a huge blast that hit every single Demon there; they all screamed and fell to the ground. Stone…cold…dead. Awesome, man! We won! It was in the bag, man! The captain groaned and started to speak; again, he seemed to direct his gaze in my direction. That did it! The next time Captain Stunning offered me a martini, stirred, not shaken, I'm not taking it! Might be poisoned.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that the sixteenth team will have to be a Human one…the Uramshi Team will fill the sixteenth spot!"


	8. Chapter 7 A little brawl

**Chapter 7: A Little Brawl**

Well, after that, ya know I had to react. So I let lose a piercing shriek that bothered a few seagulls that were flying around.

"ALL RIGHT! GO, GO, TEAM! It's our birthday, it's our birthday! Put ya hands up, put ya hands up! Do the dance!" I shouted and did a little victory dance and spun round Kuwabara. Kurama smiled lightly as the Masked Fighter walked slowly back to us quietly.

"Well, now we know how Yusuke can sleep so soundly on a boat full of Demons." Kurama said softly as Kuwabara leaped up and down in the air, grabbing my hand. I turned to Hiei and grinned

"High five, Hiei!" I shouted and raised a hand, jubilated and triumphant. Hiei stared at raised hand like it was a snake and then stared at me dryly.

"If we win the tournament, try asking me then." He said coldly; I stared up at him for a minute with a frown. Hey, man! We won the preliminaries, we should celebrate. So I figure it was time to go some of those kissing-and-making up session.

"Hey Hiei. Come here, there's something…I…I want to tell you." I said in a hesitant voice, now THAT caught his attention. I'm never hesitant about anything so he finally leaned forward with a slight roll to his eyes. As soon as he was close enough, I whispered up into his ear.

"Hiei, you're hot and I don't mean in the fire sense!" I whispered and noted with satisfaction that Hiei's eyes widened slightly and he looked quite taken aback, which was what I wanted. I leaned forward and kissed him quickly and then pulled away, leaving him shocked again 'cause normally he kisses first, not me. He stared down at me for a second and was about to say something, but it didn't look like it was an angry something, when Kuwabara spoke up as he stared down in awe at the Masked Fighter.

"Hey, that was hard core, little man! Now, how's about letting us see what's under that mask?" Kuwabara asked with a grin at the little fighter; the Masked Fighter didn't do that (big surprise there!) but instead pointed over all of our shoulders. We turned around as one, like Scooby Do style and saw that about every single Demon on the ship was glaring at us menacingly and starting to surround us.

"Oh goody! Are we having a sowing circle? Or maybe a support group?" I asked with a nervous smile but the Demons really didn't look amused. One of the biggest ones stepped forward, taking the role of their noble leader.

"You really didn't think we'd agree to let a stupid Human team win? Burn the rules! Kill them and we'll be famous, then we can start on each other!" The large Demon shouted as they all charged at us; I sighed tiredly and Hiei gave a death smirk at this.

"I think they stole my idea. We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that." Hiei said dryly as he glanced over at Kurama and me. Kurama sighed quietly and held up a simple rose as he prepared himself for the onslaught that was to come. Me? I was born prepared!

"Ah well! It's better than standing around, I suppose." Kurama said quietly, not looking the least bit scared. I glanced over at Kuwabara and the others and grinned happily, this was fun!

"Too bad I lost that horseshoe; but I don't think it worked…gonna have to get a refund, I think. But it's a good thing I got a four-leaf clover in my front pockets. SHOWTIME, FOLKS!" I cried and Hiei, Kurama and the Masked Fighter all leaped up into the air as one and left poor Kuwabara and me on the ground. Me? The biggest Demon stood in front of me, so I simple bowed, dropped down and leaped in between his legs. He turned around, blinking stupidly but I was already leaping in the air and landed feet first on his face. His neck bent back painfully and there was a painful snapping sound and I moved on. Everyone seemed to split up at this point. The Demons weren't bothering me at this point so I checked out on my gang, ya know, in case they needed any help or anything. Kurama leaped off to the side and about 10 or 15 Demons encircled him, he smiled softly and held up a rose firmly in his hand. It turned into his long, beautiful, Rose Whip. Man, that was one bull whip ya'll didn't want to get on the business end of!

"Rose Whiplash!" He cried and twirled the Rose Whip over his head as the cruel thorns tore into the Demons flesh; they were promptly ripped into tiny, little, itty, bitty pieces. Kinda gross, actually, like so Braveheart style; loved it. I then turned around and searched out my boyfriend. He was kinda in the same situation, in the middle of about 15 Demons. But he didn't have to work as hard to win, all he had to do was stand still and wait for the Demons to quickly surround him fully. The Demons rushed at him and he simply disappeared. He then reappeared out of the circle of Demons with his hands stuffed coolly in his pockets. The Demons turned around to stare at him, confused at how he was over there instead of being killed by them. Then…the Demons just, literally, fell apart. Now, I'm only guessing at this since it was so darn fast, but I believe Hiei had pulled out his sword, slashed them down and then sheathed it without anyone knowing. Loved my boyfriend, so much! Sometimes he WAS a little creepy but I loved that little manic. I turned around after seeing him doing so well and barely had to glance at Kuwabara since he was mowing the Demons down with his Sprit Sword quite loudly. It's Kuwabara: the Human lawnmower.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T FIGHT, YOU LOUSY DEMONS? HA! WELL TAKE THAT! AND THAT! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Kuwabara was shouting as he slashed at the Demon: another note to self, remind Kuwabara we've got two Demons on our team. I was enjoying this so much, watching OTHERS fight instead of me, when another Demon jumped at me. I smiled and did a quick back flip as I quickly avoided the attack.

"Nu-uh! I'm better than that! I'm not Snow White over here!" I said with a smile as I leaped into the air. I did a quick spin and slammed my foot so hard into the Demon's head that it snapped off at the neck. I stared down at him with a shake of my head.

"Whoops! Little too much oomph, I guess." I said sheepishly as I moved away from the corpse and glanced about. The Masked Fighter was a little, flash of light as he finished off several Demons with well-aimed kicks. See? WE have to use our hands but he just used his feet. Oh I guess your wondering about me? Well normally my intimidating looks scared people but I DO have a sword but I didn't want it to get all bloody right away cause I'm too lazy to clean it later on; I wanted to relax for a while. I could also do plenty of neat-o Sprit moves and self-created weapons but for now it was only hand to hand moves. I could have done something fancy and overblown if I wanted to, in fact, that WAS my style. And ya know what, I think it was time I did something fancy and overblown; I snapped my fingers as an idea came to me suddenly. There were only around five Demons left alive on this boat and I knew I needed them for my newest game and Kuwabara was running at them, about to slice them down. But I quickly leaped forward and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Course the fact that he was running kinda nearly chocked him.

"Jeez, Siren! Are you TRYING to strangle me?" Kuwabara gasped as he tried to recapture some of the air he had lost. Hey, not my fault! He shouldn't have been running like that.

"Hold on their, sporty, I wanna do something!" I said, ignoring what he said as I released him; Hiei and Kurama both glanced at each other and shrugged. I guess they figured: sometimes it was best not to say anything.

"Fine, Siren! Do whatever you want but I claim the first fight of the Dark Tournament, then." Kuwabara said with a little smile, I grinned and turned to the Demons, not being able to resist something cool like this. I stood in front of them and, annoyingly, the stopped running when they saw the switch off of the battle. Gosh, like a girl can't fight! I tapped my foot impatiently as I glared at them fiercely, which was so not like me but necessary.

"Well? Come on! FIGHT!" I snapped out at them, insulted that they DARE stop my fun and amusement. The Demons glared at me, obviously deciding that I may not be strong enough for them but certainly annoying enough. The started to run a little slower towards me. I sighed and raised my hands, pressed them together, keeping the palms out. I the lifted one leg and bent it just a little in the air. I know it looks weird but it suits my purpose.

"Arion, tetrion, berizon, menthos!" I chanted as I focused some of my Sprit Energy into my hands and then focused it forward. Kuwabara looked baffled at my chanting and Hiei and Kurama both looked somewhat impressed…but Hiei also looked slightly scared. Because…well, you'll see. Anyway. The Demons looked confused but they still rushed at me all at the same time. But at the last minute, though, they stopped as a white energy shot from my hands and enveloped them. They all shouted but as then the light faded away and they stood their, looking dazed.

"Merion, Benthos!" I snapped out as I finished the chat and completed my purpose. Their bodies gave a great jolt and they stared at me unfocusedly. I smiled and turned towards the others with a cheerful smile. Kuwabara looked from me, to the Demons, to everyone else as he cleared his throat.

"What? What was all of that about?" Kuwabara asked in obvious confusion, I placed a finger to my lips, silencing him. The Demons stared at me for a few more seconds before every single one of them dropped down to their knees in front of me.

"MASTER! MASTER!" They spoke in a dull voice as they gazed up at me in adoration since they were under my spell. I grinned and rubbed the back of my head in amusement, loving this. Kurama laughed as and Hiei walked over to me and my newest slaves.

"How come you've never told us that you knew control charms?" Kurama asked, clearly impressed. I stared at him for a minute, wondering how he could ask me that? He HAD to know why!

"Because whenever I tell a man that I know control charms they start to run away from me!" I said, rolling my eyes at him. Kurama smiled and Hiei just stared at me, in complete silence. I grinned and draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Never fear, my dear! I'd NEVER use a control charm on you. Besides…it doesn't work." I said, muttering the last part to myself having already tired at least fifteen times before. Hiei just stared at me disdainfully for a minute and was about to speak when Kuwabara cut him off.

"UH-OH! URAMSHI!" He cried and we all turned to see that there was one more Demon alive. And he was heading straight towards our resident sleeping beauty! Everyone on the boat, including my slaves, started to rush towards Yusuke but we all knew we were going to be too late. But before we even got halfway there, something kinda amazing happened. Yusuke, all of a sudden, leaped up and punched the Demon so hard that he was knocked clear overboard. His punched was followed by incoherent shouting.

"NO WAY, YOU OLD BIDDY! I'LL KEEP GOING AND GOING AND GOING UNTIL I DIE! I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR GRAVE, YOU OLD LADY!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs as he started to punch and kick at the invisible people who were tormenting him. Silly boy! That was only the voices in his head talking…he should have know. After a few more minutes, he collapsed back down against the railing again. I sighed tiredly and shook my head; man this was a little harder than I thought!

"Whew! Even in his sleep, he trains!" Kurama said in almost awe at the fact that Yusuke was a serious power-freak and fanatic. Kuwabara sighed exhaustedly at this point.

"Well, is he awake, now?" Kuwabara asked wearily, looking down the now silent form of Yusuke. Hmm…which did I like better, the screaming Yusuke or the silent one? Hmm...something to ponder. I leaned forward to check to see if he was dead or something and smiled.

"Well, I know Yusuke used to drooling but I don't think he snores when his awake." I said as I glanced around; everyone was dead expect for my slaves that were fallowing me around with a dull look.

"Oh, hey! What happened to that fight we were in?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around quickly and I guess that's when he realized that when you're head's in one corner of the boat and you're feet are in the other, you're pretty much dead. Kurama shrugged as he glanced about.

"Everyone's dead. Expect for the captain and the slaves that Siri now has. By the way: Siren, what ARE you going to do with them?" Kurama asked with a smile as he leaned against the railing again, you know like: do, do, do…fierce battle…do, do, do. I smile and glanced up at him.

"Kurama, I am a woman…" I said beginning to give a candidly cute explanation but Kurama decided to be funny and interrupted me.

"So I've noticed! If you wish to keep secrets like that, you're going to have to try a LITTLE harder." He said with a soft smile as he eyed my black leather mini skirt and a pink tank top. I shook my head and grinned: Kurama doesn't make very many jokes but when he does!

"I've never tired to hide that fact from you, Kurama darling, you just don't pick up the hints!" I said with a mournful shake of my head, Kurama's eyes went heavenward and Hiei moved to my side protectively as I finished my sentence.

"Anyway, I am a woman so you know how many suitcases I have; they can carry them for me. Alas! If I were single and they were handsome, I could have more than one use for them." I said sadly as I shook my head, Hiei glanced up at me and shook his own head as he moved to lean against the railing. Uh-oh, I'd better REALLY start kissing and making up after this. I was about to enjoy the rest of the boat ride when Kurama spoke up with a casual smile.

"You know, Kuwabara, I seem to remember a certain young lady who managed to toss us overboard." Kurama said in an overly casual voice as he glanced at Kuwabara who nodded his head vigorously. I told you! I TOLD YOU there was gonna be a mutiny on this stupid ship. I quickly raised my head and spoke up in a less the causal voice.

"I also seem to remember it was two young men's fault; one of them grabbed onto said young ladies leg and was trying to keep said young lady from falling into the water when said young man fell. The other said young man wanted to be a hero and leaped over bored. I don't recall any of it being said young ladies fault." I said moving an inch closer to Hiei, hoping he'd use that sharp little tongue of his to save me. Kuwabara grinned maliciously as Kurama pushed away from the railing to stand next to me.

"I remember that this girl needs to be punished and I hear that water is over the side of this boat." Kuwabara said rubbing his mafia hands together and staring at me with that evil light in his eyes. Him and Kurama were now side by side and were walking towards me slooooowly. I moved away from the railing and backed up.

"Now, guys, look, I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault but I'm sorry it happened. Now this is my first offense and I say you let me off easy with a warning, okay officers?" I asked with a nervous smile as I backed up holding up my hands. They were stilling fallowing me slooooowly with that evil almost CANNIBALISTIC light in their eyes and they weren't stopping. Okay, I knew it was time for me to make my escape and save myself. I stopped and pointed suddenly.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE CAPTAIN AND HIS ABOUT TO STAB YUSUKE!" I screeched, Kurama and Kuwabara both looked to Yusuke, my scapegoat, who was perfectly fine and snoring. By the time they turned around, there was smoke trails were I was and I was already nearly to the other side of the boat.

"Oh no you don't, Siren! This time you're chewing, swallowing and eating your just desert!" Kurama shouted and it was camptime races all over again as I ran frantically away from the insane duo who wanted to strangle me.

"Now guys! Slow down! Stop! I'm wearing a mini skirt and can't get wet! We're on the same team here!" I screamed as ran and ducked and slid and skid and dodged as Kurama and Kuwabara followed close behind. THEY WERE STARTING TO GAIN ON ME! That's baaaaaaaaad! I glanced over at my only hope: Hiei. And what was my darling, sweet, wonderful, loving and protective boyfriend doing? Standing there and simple watching me with a contented smile as if he was watching a rather interesting soap opera and I knew it was time for an appeal.

"HIEI! WOULD YOU HELP ME OUT HERE? YOU'RE BEST FRIEND AND RIVAL ARE TRYING TO MURDER YOU'RE ADORABLE AND LOVING GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed, ya know, in case he couldn't see it or hear it, cause I was yelping every five seconds. Because these monsters were serious! Every few seconds, one of them would leap at me and be sent crashing as I made a quick course correction. Hiei uncrossed his arm's lazily.

"Hn. Who, me? Sorry, I'm busy talking to 'Ralphy'." Hiei said calmly, showing his wasn't going to be prince charming today. I turned around suddenly and stopped, Kuwabara and Kurama leaped at me as one but I leaped over them and then turned to Hiei with a pitiful look.

"Okay, I'm sorry I mentioned you-know-who earlier, I'm sorry I talked about Ralphy who doesn't really exist and I'm sorry for anything else I might have said that ticked you off. We can kiss and make up when we get to the hotel, now, HELP ME!" I said the first part with a puppy dog look and the last one with a deer in the headlight look cause Harry and Lloyd got up at this moment and leaped at me. Hiei just stared at me with a calculating look for a minute or two, which sent me into a panic attack.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME AND SAVE ME?" I shouted as Kurama nearly managed to catch me; he WAS a fox, ya know. I ran and tripped near Hiei and skipped to a rest behind Hiei. I looked up to see Kuwabara and Kurama grinning and walking towards me with a very Hannibal the Cannibal Lector look but THANK GOD, Hiei stepped up.

"I think you two have completely lost it. Kuwabara is an idiot and fell into the water and Kurama you're weak and wouldn't say no to Siren, simple because of her gender. So, in reality, it's YOUR fault and not hers. So go punish yourselves." Hiei said coolly as I crouched behind Hiei with a wide eye innocent look. Kuwabara glared at him.

"Listen, shrimp, I hate water and Siren nearly drowned me! Now, she's gonna get her just desert and the water's awaiting!" Kuwabara said with a snarl as he leaned forward and I swear to God, I could hear the song 'Hungry like the wolf' in the background. Hiei smiled very, very slightly and held out his hand. A flame appeared in the center of it and he looked at it in an almost loving way.

"You know, the funny thing about being a Fire Demon is the fact that fire is so uncontrollable. Sometimes it simply leaps from my arm and ACCIDENTALLY leaps onto someone else. Especially someone who has anything orange on him, like his hair. And sometimes it will devour whole foxes. Especially when I get a little upset…like when someone tries to throw my girlfriend into the ocean." Hiei said calmly, not looking at anyone but his flames. I grinned as my pyromaniac boyfriend as Kuwabara looked freaked out and Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Fine, shrimp! But ya can't hurt me with a little fire spitball like that. But we'll let Siren go right now…but she better not toss us into the sea on the return trip." Kuwabara grumbled as he leaned against the railing again; Kurama sighed and leaned next to Hiei as Hiei frowned over at Kuwabara.

"That's IF we all survive the tournament. And an even bigger IF, IF you survive even the first round." He snapped, I smiled contently as they fought for a few minutes, a very comforting thing. I sat down calmly next to the comatose Yusuke Uramshi. Hiei sat down on the railing next to me. He leaned his head down to whisper for my ears only.

"And for that rescue, all that 'kissing and making up' that you've been thinking about better start VERY soon." Hiei whispered quietly and I could hear the smile in his voice; I looked up at him and grinned happily and nodded.

"Anytime you wish, Hiei." I said just as quietly and leaned back against the railing and enjoyed the rest of the now peaceful ride over.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's a couple more chapters, for ya! Hope everyone likes them. Reviews would be great, but flames will be despised, destroyed and put out. Cheers! **


	9. Chapter 8 Captains and baggages

**Chapter 8: Captains and Baggage's**

Well, the rest of the ride over was mainly uneventful: I cracked jokes, Hiei tried to push Kuwabara over again, and I had my Demon slaves try to chase Kurama since he made another joke about me. You know, normal stuff. After another twenty minutes, we saw an island appear on the horizon and the boat quickly pulled up to it. The ship docked and the captain walked up to us.

"Well, we're here at the island. The hotel is down that path there. You're the rightful team so, GET OUT!" The captain growled out as everyone started to grab their baggage's and started to move towards the exit. Kuwabara was carrying his luggage, YUSUKE'S luggage, and Yusuke, who was still asleep. The guys mostly had about one to two bags but me? I had about ten bits of luggage, all of them pink and black and I knew I couldn't carry them all by myself. So I had my five Demon slaves pick up a good deal of my luggage but I held up a huge pink suitcase and walked over to the captain. Couldn't resist one last gag with my favorite new toy!

"Well captain, my captain! It was such a pleasant ride over. You really were the picture of kindness and friendlessness!" I said with a pleasant smile. Hiei rolled his eyes as the others all stopped on the plank, about to go to the hotel. But for me: this captain was a pig and I was frying me some bacon.

"Save it, Siren! We'd like to get to the hotel before daylight." Hiei said in a dry voice that I ignored as I held up my large pink baggage over the captain's glaring, steaming head.

"Anyway, I believe it's time for you to bring our baggage to the shore. The boys are all carrying their own and I have some recently required Demon slaves who are carrying my other luggage but this one's REALLY heavy and I thought you could do it." I said and dropped the luggage on top of his tiny, annoying little head. He yelped and threw the suitcase back at me, which I calmly sidestepped.

"GET OFF MY BOAT, YOU HELL-CAT! I'D RATHER FACE TOGURO THEN YOU! YOU CAN GO TO THE BLAZES AND TAKE YOU'RE IDIOTIC TEAM WITH YOU!" The captain screamed at the top of his lungs with spit flying everywhere as he glared at me fiercely. I shrugged and bent forward to pick up the baggage and smiled lightly at the furious captain.

"I guess that's a no, then, huh? Look, if you keeping talking like that, I'm not coming back." I said with a sad smile as I shook my head at him; he was so angry he was speechless so Kurama smiled and leaned over to me.

"I think that's his intention, darling." He muttered into my ear softly, I rolled my eyes at him and restrained myself from saying DUH but that's when I smiled suddenly as I came up with my latest and greatest brilliant idea. I turned swiftly on my heel and stared at my Demon slaves and clapped my hands.

"Attention, slaves! I am merciful! I will release you if you drop my luggage and attack that short, mean, little captain!" I shouted and pointed over my shoulder at the captain who leaped three feet in the air.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, WENCH!" He screamed and turned on his heel and fled back into the boat. Of course my slaves had now dropped the luggage and was starting to chase him while screaming and drooling. I though they were going to eat him, actually but I ignored them as I walked away from them and towards my dropped luggage. Oh but that's when I remembered something.

"Oh BUT DON'T KILL HIM!" I shouted after them all; Kuwabara laughed along with Kurama as the Demons chased the captain down. I then clapped my hands once and turned towards Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara with a smile.

"Okay, guys! Now that the Demon slaves are gone, so now who's gonna help me carry my baggage?" I asked them all as I rubbed my hands together. Kurama sighed and was the first to volunteer as he bent down and grabbed a couple. Kuwabara sighed as well and slung a few over his shoulder. I turned to my adorable boyfriend and smiled expectantly but he just hn'ed at me.

"I will NOT carry pink luggage." Hiei said with a contemptuous glance at Kurama and Kuwabara who both we're carrying half my stuff. I had a few bags myself; not that I could carry everything, I wasn't the Incredible Hulk, ya know! I grinned over at Hiei.

"Really? It's a good thing that I have some black bags here we well! I color coordinate with my hair, ya know." I said and dumped some black bags on Hiei who stared at me for a minute but see, I was giving him my puppy dog look and he finally moaned and gave in. He slung a few over his shoulder and glared over at me.

"Why on Earth do you have to carry so much stuff to a fighter's tournament?" Hiei muttered obviously annoyed as we began to walk towards the hotel. I grinned and draped an arm around his laden shoulders as we walked.

"Well for a lot of reasons, Hiei! Number one: I'm a girl; number two: I wear more then one black outfit per day and number three: Those aren't just my clothes. I have books, posters, weapons, movies, video games and all sorts of stuff so this trip can be fun. But the main reason, the MAIN reason, Hiei is just to annoy you!" I said with a grin, Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes at me and then stared at me coldly.

"YOU are pushing it, girl. That's TWICE the amount of your kissing and making up sessions." Hiei muttered quietly for my ears only, sounding annoyed; at that, I grinned from ear to ear as I whispered back to him.

"See? Now, THERE'S the reason why the MAIN reason is always my favorite!" I whispered back to him. He just sighed but he was smiling as we began to walk up the hill towards the hotel. I grinned, amused by this entire thing. I didn't care we could possible and most probably die in this thing…I was having FAR too much fun.


	10. Chapter 9 Hotels

**Chapter 9: Hotels**

Well after that fun little incident, we walked to the hotel in relative silence. I didn't make any jokes in those few minutes. I didn't want to REALLY push my luck with Hiei and besides; I was saving up for the hotel. Finally, we saw the hotel in the distance as we walked slowly up to it. And man, my mouth nearly dropped open when I saw it. It was huge! Must have been one of dem five star hotels for rich folks…kinda place I had been kicked out of in the past.

"Wow! Am I gonna love it here or what? This is the BOMB!" I said with a soft smile as I glanced at the outside of the hotel. And when we entered the hotel, I saw it was just as beautiful and ritzy. The lobby itself looked like it must have cost at least five million dollars. It was filled to the brim with guys and gals that was dressed to the teeth.

"You're right, this place is great but I never trust grown-ups dressed this fancily!" Kuwabara muttered as we weaved through the crowds and crowds of people. There was a huge party going on, probably for the start of the tournament. In the middle of the room there was a huge table full of food. So I walked up to it and decided to mess with the upper-society snobs. I grabbed one of those little appetizer thingy's and stuffed the entire thing in my mouth. As I was chewing loudly, I turned to a tight looking lady standing next to me. I thought she was gonna have a panic attack as she watched me in mute horror.

"This is great stuff, ain't it? You know what, though, these things were made from, like, the tails of dogs and the tongues of cats and stuff. It's real cruel but gosh darn it, if it doesn't taste good, right?" I asked as I stuffed two more into my mouth while I talked and chewed loudly. The woman stared at me as if I was THE most disgusting little creature on the plant. My job accomplished, I returned back to the gang as we walked over the front desk.

"Man! This must be a five star joint; they must really want their guests to feel welcomed before the big battle." Kuwabara said approvingly; I grinned as I took Hiei's arm like all the rich ladies were doing with their backbone-lacking husbands.

"Really? A FIVE star hotel? I thought it was be at LEAST ten star! Darling, you MUST speak with the manager!" I said in a fake accent as I gave an arrogant sniff, staring at Hiei. He simple rolled his eyes along with everyone else; but hey, I knew they loved me. They hadn't killed me yet, though Kurama and Kuwabara HAD tried their hardest.

"Why is everything a joke with you?" Hiei muttered as Kurama started to check us in since he was better at the social niceties. I laughed.

"Hey! If I wasn't here and making jokes, then everything would be so darn serious and boring and no one would have any fun! C'mon, ya KNOW ya Love it." I whispered back him as Kurama took care of everything. The lady behind the desk was giving us a funny look, especially me; finally she gasped as she handed Kurama our keys.

"Oh, URAMSHI team! Yes, you're the SPECIAL team! Toguro has ordered that you are to have the best suite, which is the largest one on the top floor. Here's your room key. And good luck in the tournament! You should know you're chances has risen quite a bit since the bidding began. Some late money came in on you and that means you're chances of surviving the first round is now only 10,000 to one." The girl said cheerfully as she smiled at us.

"Yep! That us: dead team walking!" I said as I saluted her smartly as Kuwabara's eyes widened to about the size of the chandelier that was hanging over our heads.

"Oh? 10,000 to one, huh? Those don't sound like good odds!" Kuwabara muttered politely to the woman and we turned and headed for the elevator. Kurama smiled lightly at Kuwabara's stunned and sickened reaction.

"Don't you know, Kuwabara, that choice and not chance determines destiny?" Kurama asked in that wise, 'I know EVERYTHING' voice but Kuwabara didn't look like he believed it. I coughed lightly and as I glanced up at the ceiling of the elevator as I spoke.

"Who said that, Kurama? You know who it sounded like? Sounded a lot like that guy…Confuse-us." I said and snapped my fingers lightly as if I just remembered the name, Kurama sighed as he was dealing with a mischievous child who was getting on his nerves. Which I am and was.

"CONFUCIUS, you mean?" He asked as the elevator dinged all the way up to the top floor; I smiled sweetly at him.

"What ever you say, Mr. egghead but I still think Confuse-us is a better name! And you should know that an egg under too much mental pressure eventually cracks!" I said with that same sweet smile. Before either of us could get into a fight, the elevator stopped and opened. Time to see our new funeral home!

* * *

**Hi, Hina here. Didn't have time to update much but I DID manage to put something out there. REVIEW, PLEASE! And flamers: Quick! Look around and find your nearest Yuyu manga, plushie, movie or poster and give it a good hug. The urge to flame will pass, believe me.**


	11. Chapter 10 Life of luxury

**Hi, Hina here! Thanks for all the great reviews on my stuff, guys! Big thanks go out to Suraki…thanks for the great reviews. Oh and for anyone out there who doesn't know how to pronounce 'Siren,' it's S-eye-ren…ya know, like the really noisy thing on cop cars and ambulances. Stick around for more and you might hear one and see one! (: I'm trying to update as much as I can, but it depends on how much the voices in my head say in a day…they can be weird sometimes. . Thanks, ya'll!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Life of Luxury**

"Whoa! Someone up there MUST like us!" Kuwabara exclaimed as we entered our new home which was WAY better than our old home. It was a huge, huge, HUGE hotel suite and took up the ENTIRE top floor of the hotel. And it had a huge, big screen TV and nearly everything I could ever want before death. I grinned happily at my new surroundings and figured that if ya gotta go, what a way ta go!

"Why do we have all this junk? Like any of us will really use it!" Hiei muttered as we all stood in the center of the huge room that looked as if it served no other purpose than to be there and be huge. At that, my eyes snapped over to stare at him, thinking it'd be the perfect time to try and get him to see it all MY way.

"Speak for yourself, Hiei! We don't have to fight for at least a day or two since we got here a bit early. And you see, one really CAN'T train ALL the time and I've got plenty of CD's and plenty of movies and video games. We can have fun, Hiei!" I said happily as I twirled around the dance floor for a moment. Hiei simply grunted in response.

"I don't doubt you have all of those things since you certainly have enough suitcases!" Hiei grumbled, probably having a 'daymare' about dragging all those suitcases up the hills. I grinned happily as I draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course, Hiei, I have plenty of stuff! I brought it along just too annoy you, remember?" I asked with a smile as Hiei glared at me and yet again: kissing and making up later on. But then again: I don't mind that. Who would?!?! Kurama nodded as he spoke up.

"She's right Hiei: you can't train all the time." Kurama said and spun me around theatrically. Hiei shook his head as he folded his arms and walked away grumbling.

"Watch me!" Hiei muttered, and I laughed delightedly as I followed him like a puppy into the bedroom. It was a nice bedroom with six identical four-poster beds with thick curtains that draw around them. As the others chose beds, I turned to Hiei; not finished with him at all.

"Aw, Hiei! You mean you don't wanna dance with me?" I said making a pathetic puppy face up at him. Hiei sighed as he glanced up at the sky.

"If there's a God: why me? Why, lord, me? Yes, darn it! I want to dance with you! Later!" Hiei snapped out after giving that beautiful prayer to the God that simply ignored him. Satisfied with his perfectly romantically snapped invitation to dance later, I then turned my attention to choosing a bed. I finally picked one in between Hiei and Yusuke; Yusuke really didn't have a chance to pick on account of the fact that he was still zombiefied. So I chose for him. I smiled lightly as we headed into the living room; Kuwabara tossed Yusuke onto the couch carelessly in the same manner as he tossed his backpack on the ground next to his chair. I moved over to Yusuke and grinned over my shoulder at the three and a half boys.

"Are we all SURE he's asleep?" I asked in a fake concerned voice; Kuwabara snorted as Hiei and Kurama took a seat on the couch opposite to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Urameshi's not weak! He wouldn't just up and die on us before the big tournament; he's too dumb to try and get out of it." Kuwabara said surely as he crossed his arms; I then snapped my fingers as if I just realized something.

"Darn it! Why didn't I think of that? Getting out of the tournament by dying!" I muttered with a grin as I took a seat between Hiei and Kurama. Hiei gave me a very rare smile that was larger than his usual rare small smile which was way smaller than his super rare full smile which was a little smaller than his blue moon full on fanged grin. Before I could ruin the moment, a fancy little wimp came in with a tray full of coffee, which he sat down in front of us.

"You're evening coffee, gentlemen…lady. The committee has sent me to inform you that you're first match will be day after tomorrow. Goodnight." He said with a wimpy voice that sounded like he desperately wanted to be French. I grinned and stretched out.

"All right! A few good days of rest and relaxation before facing life and death battles that could more than likely kill us all! Can we spell perfect vacation? And the perfect setting to finish my writing!" I said with a contented grin, the whole life or death thing greatly entertaining me. Kurama glanced up from his coffee and decided to bite the bait.

"What writing?" He asked as Kuwabara stood up and left the room for a moment; I thought for a moment he might be trying Yusuke's method of getting out of the tournament and was probably going to hang himself with one of his green ties he brings along. He didn't do that, though. I grinned over at Kurama.

"Why, my Will, of course! I'm leaving you my curlers, Kuwabara my goldfish, Yusuke my clothes and Hiei, my old dolls." I said with a smile as I counted off the stuff I've giving them in case I chuck it. Kurama chuckled softly and Hiei snorted as he crossed his arms and shut his eyes lightly.

"Gee. And I thought having you as my girlfriend would never pay off!" Hiei muttered dryly under his breath. Ah, but you see: he admitted something in that sentence. My eyes lit up happily.

"Ah ha! So you admit that I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend? Gee, thanks Hiei! And here I was thinking you weren't warm and cuddly!" I said and threw my arms around him with a smile. Hiei looked surprised but he waited at LEAST ten seconds before he pushed me off him. But, of course, he pushed me away gently and I did detect a smile in his eyes and a soft look to his face.

"Crazy human female! Show some restraint!" Hiei snapped out, but he DID look softer, you'd have to see it. I grinned, thinking to myself: ha, the Fire Demon's warming up to me!


	12. Chapter 11 Kitties and coffee

**Chapter 11: Kitties and Coffee**

Kuwabara returned a moment later. But Kuwabara wasn't alone! He had a big kitty cat in his arms and four smaller kittens. He grinned like a proud father as he plunked down on the couch next to Hiei, Kurama and me. Hiei look positively DISGUSTED by either Kuwabara or the cat. Or maybe both.

"This is Eikichi! My little angel cat! And these are some of her babies: That's Seki, Sonna, Meyo and Lulu." Kuwabara said pointing to the fur balls in question and grinning like a father who just announced: 'She went potty for the first time!' I squealed in delight as I picked up one of the littler ones and cuddled it, smiling. Hiei was staring at the lot of us like we had lost our minds…I did!

"What's the purpose of IT? Do you eat it?" Hiei asked, looking darkly down at the little balls of fur that were jumping around his feet. Kuwabara looked so sickened and disgusted at the thought that he couldn't even speak. But I could always speak! If there's one thing I was good at it, was talking!

"Well, not too often, darling. I'm actually allergic to them so I don't, often. Might wanna ask Yusuke when he wakes up, though. I've heard that he's quite fond of the dish." I said in a casual way; Kuwabara now turned his disgusted and creeped-out look to me.

"You people are sick! Sicko's! KURAMA!" Kuwabara managed to mutter as he ordered Kurama, the wise one, to enlighten us in the ways of kitty cats and all that.

"You don't eat them, Hiei. Cats, dogs and a few other animals don't have much of a purpose among Humans except to entertain them and keep them company." Kurama explained lightly as he pet one of the kitties in question. Hiei still looked weirded out by all of this so I grinned at him.

"Here, hold her!" I said and dropped the cat that I was holding onto Hiei's lap; he looked surprised, but he put a hand on her (NO, not to kill her! How DARE you think that?) and stroked her softly. His face softened immediately, but that's when he saw Kuwabara, Kurama and I were all smiling happily at him.

"Hiei, you're nice-ness is showing!" I whispered into his ear in a secretive voice; Hiei started and glared at the three of us.

"Huh! I should have known! I should have known that weak humans would have animals like this around just to LOOK at. How pathetic!" Hiei sneered scornfully but that didn't stop him from petting his cat. Kurama shook his head with a cat in his own lap as he smiled lightly over at us. One big happy, dysfunctional family! Kurama, Hiei and the Masked Fighter were all drinking their coffee calmly for the next couple of minutes. Me? I hadn't touched mine yet. With a disposition such as mine, I've had many doctors, and the therapist that my brother sometimes sends me to, recommend not to drink anything with caffeine in it. Which is why I'm obsessed with sugar! But Kuwabara…well he was staring down at his cup almost suspiciously.

"Why aren't you drinking your coffee, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked when he saw our large friend was holding his cup but staring hatefully down into it. Kuwabara turned to look at him with a look that clearly said he was about to say something dripping with illogic. I knew that look well: I mastered it about ten years before he did.

"What if those fancy guys are trying to poison us?" He asked with a serious 'I'm not crazy and I'm really smarter than any of you cause I figured it out first' face as he glanced back down at the offending cup in question. Kurama shook his head thoughtfully.

"Would that really make sense? Bring us all the way here just to kill us right off? Before fighting?" Kurama asked him reasonably, obviously NOT thinking like a paranoid delusionist. I kept quite for the moment, not feeling the inanity of the situation was ready for me yet. Hiei nodded in agreement with what Kurama said.

"The committee WANTS to see us fight. They'll save their murder attempts for some other day." Hiei said sipping his coffee without any fear; Kuwabara shook his head resolutely, showing how consistent he was. Consistent and firm in his illogic! It really is something to admire about him.

"You guys can talk you're fancy logic all you want but I'm sticking to the trusty old aluminum!" Kuwabara said as he reached for his backpack sitting beside the couch; he fished through it and brought out a can of coke. I grinned and stood up: perfect timing!

"You know, I think Kuwabara's got something here! You really think they might try to poison us?" I asked with a concerned look; that's how you could tell I was about to make a joke. I was ACTING serious, ACTING, that is. Kuwabara nodded his head as he took a loud slurp of the 'trusty old aluminum'.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past them! Why?" He asked with an equally suspicious look over at me. Obviously thinking that if the can could be suspicious, then I could DEFINITELY be suspicious. I coughed and tried to hide a grin.

"Well, then there's only one thing to do: You call Sherlock and Agatha Christie…and I'll get Jack Bauer on the line." I said and grinned, breaking out of the seriousness. Kuwabara sighed and shook his head but I wasn't finished with my antics! I grabbed my coffee cup and walked over behind the couch as I spoke.

"Really, Kuwy, I don't think there's anything to fear. Why, look at Toguro! Isn't he sweet? Isn't he kind and merciful? And, surely, we cannot forget the honest Sakyo! And the entire committee is like them! So, we have nothing to fear! Here, I'll demonstrate!" I said as I took my coffee. To show him I meant what I said, I placed the cup to my lips and drained it quickly. After I was finished, I handed it to Kuwabara with a superior smile.

"See? Now, did that hurt me? I'm perfectly fine!" I said and grinned joyfully but then, that grin turned to a painful wince as I placed my hand over my stomach.

"Oh, dear God! You…you were right!" I chocked out in a raspy voice, face a mask of surprise, as I fell behind the couch with a groan and gasp. Now, I was so GOOD in my acting that Kuwabara leaped up quickly and leaned over the couch.

"Siren! Siren, are you okay?" He half shouted as he leaned over the couch, but then he saw that I was laughing alone with everyone else and laying on the floor giggling. He glared down at me and leaned back sulkily. I stretched out with a laugh and Hiei leaned over the couch and stared down at me.

"I like the way you're eyes light up when you go crazy." He said half sarcastically and half seriously. I grinned up at him as I raised onto my knees and looked up deep, deep into his crimson eyes. But of course, before I could get as close to him as I would have really, REALLY liked, Kuwabara grunted and decided to voice his pout.

"Well, I STILL think they could have!" He muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. Hiei leaned back and I let lose a soft moan; darn it! No kiss! AW! Hiei heard it and leaned over the couch again to whispered in my ears.

"Later, Siri, later…" He whispered sweetly and I grinned; goody, I LOVE kissing Hiei! Who wouldn't? But hands off: He's mine! Grr. Anyway (Remember: When I'm off my imaginary meds…things go haywire.) I leaped up in anticipation as I resumed my place beside him. I was going to smile and joke and laugh and be happy but that's when I saw Kurama was frowning fiercely. Not at me though, at the table.

"What's wrong, Kurama? Or should I say: What's wrong already?" I asked, wondering what could have gone amiss so soon in the tournament.


	13. Chapter 12 Houston, we have a problem

**Chapter 12: Houston, we have a problem**

"Why is there only two cups on the table?" He asked in a serious voice. Oh God! Now KURAMA thinks the cups are evil.

"Um gang, you DO know that the cups aren't REALLY plotting our downfall?" I asked, holding myself back from feeling his forehead to make sure he's not feverish. Kurama turned to me and gave me a disdainful look and then pointed to the table. I glanced down and saw what he was talking bout! There was the cup Kuwabara wasn't drinking and the one I drank. But, there should be one more!

"That's the one I'm not drinking and the one Siren drank! Duh, we had this conversation already." Kuwabara said, oblivious to the fact that there should be one more cup on the table. Kurama decided to take it upon himself to explain it to him.

"Right, there's the one you aren't drinking and the one Siri drank but what about Yusuke's cup?" Kurama asked, since the fancy dude brought in six cups, not five. Kuwabara glanced at the other couch where Yusuke was snoring loudly with a thoughtful look.

"Although I'd LOVE to see that, that's not the point! The point is: Mr. Fancy pants who brought our coffee cups brought six cups. One for me, you, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and the Masked Fighter. Now, Hiei, Kurama and the Masked Fighter decided to be daring and chose to drink the not so poisonous coffee. I foolishly decided to fake death, half hoping to get out of the tournament, and drank mine and placed the cup on the table. YOU'RE not drinking yours so that's on the table. And unless Yusuke's only PRETENDING to be asleep and ran over here without any of us seeing and drank the coffee then ate the cup, he's not drinking his. BUT HIS CUP ISN'T ON THE TABLE! There should be three cups and there's only two." I said as I explained it all out, adding my brilliant humor to spice it up, unlike Kurama who only outlined the fact. Kuwabara now looked like he finally got it. But before Kuwabara could lend us his opinion on the situation of the EVIL coffee cups, there was a rather loud and rather rude slurp coming from one end of the room. I jerked around and stared at the fireplace that was sitting at the end of the room. There was a small boy sitting on the mantel of the fireplace, slurping as he drank down Yusuke's cup of coffee. He was young looking, DEFINITELY under fifty, and he wore a reckless little grin that I found vastly cool. Everyone, except me, of course, immediately raised their defenses. I didn't cause…well cause I'm me.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama asked in that super cool fierce voice of his as he studied the small intruder. He looked pretty young but I knew in this tournament, looks could be very deceiving. Take me for example! I make jokes, I laugh, I smile, I never take anything seriously. But in battle, it's a whole different me! In battle: I make jokes, I laugh, I smile and I never taken anything seriously. But I win every battle!

"He must have already been in here when we came in the room! Cause nobody came in the room while we were here. But I didn't even sense his energy!" Kuwabara, our current swami, said eyeing the boy with a certain sense of distrust. But, of course, there was awe mixed in with the distrust since the kid managed to sneak into a room with us 'professionals'. The boy raised his head and smiled lightly but there was something hard and yet light in his eyes.

"Fibber, fibber! I came in through the door like a good boy! Opps. I guess I forgot to knock, though. Someone told me that you guests were special but you don't seem too special to me. Oh, by the way, I'm Renku. I'm on the Rakulyakie team you're fighting day after tomorrow. You guys are SO lucky! Since you're on the guest team, you don't have to go to all the boring meetings about the rules and stuff. You just show up and fight! I guess you don't need to know about the prizes when you're going to be dead soon." Renku said all of this very casually but at the end there, ya know, the 'dead' stuff, his voice grew a little cold. I glanced at the others to gauge their reaction but they were sorta in shock at they stared at this little boy. And I noticed that NONE of them were defending the good name of our team and telling this kid that we were powerful and cool and stuff. So I figured since I could ALWAYS talk, I might as well step in.

"Excuse me, Renku, was it? I don't think you've been properly introduced to all of us yet, have you?" I asked with a pleasant voice and warm smile; I kinda liked this kid! Renku shook his head with only a SEMI-interested look as he stared at the six of us gathered there.

"Oh, really? You claim we're gonna be dead soon and you don't even know us? Okay, then! I guess I'll have to be the Ambassador of good will today! Number one in our lineup is the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" I said cheerfully as I leaped forward and grabbed Kuwabara's arm and drug him forward against his own will.

"Brute strength of our team, ya know! Powerhouse of the team! He can do a little move called 'the Sprit Sword'! It can slice through solid concrete so imagine what he could do with flesh and blood? And watch it, kid! He's ruthless AND vicious! He attacks at the drop of a coin. We even have a special muzzle for him when he gets too vicious and blood thirsty and death like!" I said with a warm chuckle; Kuwabara looked tense but that didn't stop him from glaring down at me at the last part. Then again, he didn't look like he liked the first part too much either. I re-grabbed his arm and shoved him back as I leaped forward and grabbed Kurama's arm and jerked him forward against his vicious free will.

"This is the ever handsome, smart and cool Kurama! Not to mention hot! Amazingly hot! The Sahara deserts got nothing on this kid! His never lost a battle in his life! And trust me, this kid, ain't no kid and he's had a very, VERY long life. He does this little ditty called the 'Rose Whip.' Boy, a rose never smelt so sweet and can be so fierce as with him! He can work wonders with a leafy weapon." I said smiling at Renku as I turned around and looked at Hiei. Hiei looked amused by my antics but that smile faded a little as I grabbed his sleeve and jerked him forward. But, of course, it was like dragging forward a brick but I didn't mind. It was a labor of LOVE!

"And this here is Hiei! Speed Demon of our team, PUN intended! Faster than the speed of thought and twice as awesome and cool. He's also wonderful with the sword. Like a graceful butterfly flying the flight of death until he swoops down on his prey. His fights are breathtaking displays of absolute power, eye-popping speed and beautiful grace. But be careful: he's ruthless! A little not right in the head. His mother dropped him on his head when he was a child. Messed up the part of his brain that controls niceness and social skills. But we love our little pyromaniac dearly! Especially me. We're kinda, ya know, together! I tell ya, when he says he's a Fire Apparition, HE MEANS IT! L passion-o with Hi-o!" I said and squeezed him fondly. Hiei glared at me and I knew I was THAT close to being ripped into little pieces and set on fire. I kissed his cheek fondly and then turned to the Masked Fighter but thought better of dragging him forwardly bodily though I could probably have lifted him with one hand. I just settled for a curious smile.

"And the littlest one here is known as the Masked Fighter! Mysterious, huh? You're guess is as good as mine about him. Creepy son of a gun but I've seen him fight and brother, let me tell you! He got the moves! He got raw power! Can't wait for YOU to see him, Renku darling." I said and turned around and glanced at the couch where Yusuke was laying sprawled out, snoring. NOT the picture of fury, rage and supreme power but beggars can't be choosers.

"See the guy laying there? Well, he's more impressive when he's awake but…anyway, he's NOT important. Nope. Just keep HIM around for laughs really. You've probably never even heard of him." I said and glanced down at my fingernails with a yawn. Renku rolled his eyes and waited for me to start my gloating speech about him. I then glanced up and smiled modestly.

"Well, he's Yusuke Urameshi. Head Sprit Detective. Leader of the Reiki Tenti. Ya know! The one who reclaimed the stolen Dark Artifacts. Which was, by the way, stolen by two of our team members. The apprentice to the wise old Genki who created that cool Sprit Wave. The one who defeated Rando. The one who defeated the leader of the Four Saint Beasts. The one who put a high member of the Black Black Club out of business. That Yusuke!" I said listing some of his many, many accomplishments; thank God I didn't have to list his recent report cards or else he would have REALLY been less than impressive. After I finished all those cool things about my gang, Renku yawned up at me. Gee, I don't think he was THAT impressed!

"You sound like a commercial! And what do you do, may I ask?" He asked, sounding completely bored and disinterested. I crossed my arms and answered with a hearty smile, not one to boast about myself as much as my teammates.

"Me? Name's Siren! You'll find out about me soon enough, kid! Let's just say that when I step up to bat: things get a LITTLE hot! You're team is in deep T-R-O-U-B-L-E!" I said, spelling it out for him. I laughed a little at my cryptic answered as Renku smiled up at me for some reason. I have to say that for some reason, I was kinda fond of that kid. Didn't mean that I wasn't going to pulverize his team, though. Might become friends with him.

"You don't sound so special to me! I bet I can beat you with no hands!" Renku said suddenly and bounded off of his perch and bounded around the room laughing. I leaped forward suddenly and startled the kid out of his wits by appearing right where he was GOING to land.

"You will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!" We went on like this for a few minutes, like kindergarten lovers, while the others watched on in silent amusement. Finally, I stopped and smiled up at him.

"Will not to infinity!" I cried triumphantly as I raised a hand; Renku stopped and stared up at me for a minute before he answered back.

"Will too to double infinity!" He cried happily. I opened my mouth and closed it again with a snap as Renku leaped back to his perch.

"Well, that WOULD work if it weren't for ONE thing: THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS DOUBLE INFINITY! FYI: Infinity is forever and there can't be TWO forevers. Anyways, there's no way you're going to win; my team will beat your team and every other team out there. Then, we'll go on and trounce Toguro's team. We'll win the entire tournament, I can promise you that!" I said confidently and feeling immensely proud of my team. I was about ONE minute from singing 'We are the champions' when Kuwabara sighed.

"Thanks, Siren! No pressure, right? Now we HAVE to win." Kuwabara muttered to Kurama in the background. Renku's eyes took on an amused light and he spoke with ease.

"Oh, really? Whole tournament and all? Okay then, want to make a little wager on that? There's gonna be a ball after the day of our match. We could do it this way: If MY team wins the match, you have to get me a date with any girl that I want. And if you're teams wins…" Renku said trailing off as he thought of something. I raised a hand and grinned.

"Renku, my darling, I sense we have a kindredness between the two of us! I will DEFINITELY agree to this arrangement but only on the condition that I get to state my condition later on." I said grinning as I glanced over at my teammates who just looked slightly creeped out. Renku thought for a moment before sticking out his hand, I shook it heartily.

"Deal,"

"Deal," We both agreed on this as the others watched on in silence and I definitely thought they were amused by us. Two kids from completely different worlds and two different teams who were rivals but had a somewhat friendship going. And trust me on this: I had plans for the two of us. Before we could gloat, fight or talk more another voice spoke up.

You talk too much, Renku. And you talk big, little girl but those words are hollow." A voice spoke up coldly. I sighed inwardly even as I jerked my head around; for some reason I now hated surprises. Oh boy! Amazing! We have another intruder. This time it was a much bigger man leaning against the door to the room. He had blonde hair and cold black eyes. I smiled up at him, completely content in this new turn of events.

"Little girl? I always thought girls over the age of ten are BIG girls. Beside, you don't know how old I am. I could be a hundred thousand years old for all you know! Besides, again, you're talking to the girl whose team is going to be beating YOUR team's butts from here to New Zealand! So watch it, brudda!" I shouted out, only half jokingly. Renku leaped in front of that weird guy, showing they must be on the same team.

"Howdy doody, Zeru! I was just saying hi to our enemies!" Renku said but I knew we were sorta friends. I kinda liked that kid; I thought I could see a little of myself in him. The one named Zeru stared coldly down at the rest of us.

"Yes, well, I think you were being a little TOO friendly with our 'enemies'. I think we should be going now." Zeru said with a pointed look down at the shorter boy; Renku nodded and leaped out of the room. But before he left, he stuck his head back in once more before departing.

"Nice to meet you and I'll be happy to beat ya!" Renku called out happily. I grinned and leaped towards the door as he scrambled from the room.

"Same goes for me only in spades and doubled! See ya day after tomorrow, Renku, if not sooner!" I called down the hall to my new friend; Zeru turned to leave the room but right before he did, he stopped and said a little something with a dark light shining in his eyes.

"Let's just say that tomorrow, you'll all be strongly resembling you're coffee cup." He said softly and with that amazingly stupid thought, left. Amazing. The coffee cups in this place were evil, pure and simple! Before the door was completely shut, Yusuke's coffee cup suddenly burst in half. I gasped softly as I glanced at the others, I was way impressed! Kuwabara looked confused and horrified, Kurama looked puzzled and it was obvious that he was starting to plot and plan how to defend against this team; the Masked Fighter, of course, had NO reaction. But Hiei! My beloved Hiei looked angry and irate at Zeru and his tricks. And ya know what, I was with Hiei! Any guy that destroyed a perfectly good coffee cup that could have been used for me to act out chaos was NOT a guy after my own heart. I examined the cup for a minute and saw something: kinda looked look like it was burnt; all shiny at the edges. So, Zeru had firepowers huh? Musta been why Hiei didn't like him: Trademark infringement, I guess. I glanced at the others and saw they were so tense I knew it was my job to kid them outta it.

"Sheesh! For a big and fancy hotel, they NEED to work on their security. But that was awfully nice of those two. Coming all the way up here JUST to tell us they're gonna kill us day after tomorrow. That's nice. Now at least I know who to put on my obituary and will." I said smiling lightly, the others offered me a weak smile as I picked up the empty and obliterated coffee cups and headed for the kitchen to put them under lock and key. I threw the cups in the sink absently, probably breaking half of them. I pondered on what we knew so far. So far we had a little boy with a dangerous feel to him and a reckless kind of nature that I definitely enjoyed. And then there's the weird fire guy. Creepy. Two for two, they sounded powerful. But we could handle it! And I would teach the others how ta enjoy it!


	14. Chapter 13 A little nightime training

**Chapter 13: A little nighttime training**

Well, I was pondering the meaning of life and how the heck we were going to survive it in the kitchen. I was only there for, like, a minute when Kurama came in to see me leaning against one of the kitchen counters.

"Siri? You've been in here for almost an hour." Kurama said and I jolted back to reality with a start. Hour? How times flies when you're pondering death. I flashed one of my usual smiles but that one was a teeny bit weak.

"An hour, gee! Time really DOES fly when you're pondering which day of the week to hold your funeral!" I said with a grin. Kurama smiled sympathetically, showing he didn't QUITE believe that was all I was thinking of. Course he should know that it was PRECISELY that that I was thinking of.

"That's okay. Kuwabara's right now pacing the length of the living room and going from talking to himself to talking to his cat. I came in here because I wanted to talk about something." Kurama said, skipping right to his point, which seemed like it was something amazingly important. Yawn. (Opps, did I really write that? Sorry K Man!) I smiled at him and hopped up on the counter and smiled.

"Well then, shoot! Figuratively speaking, of course. Of course, I guess I didn't need to say that, though. I have ta when talking to Yusuke but with that whip of yours, I guess I'd have to say: Whip, figuratively speaking, of course." I said with a thoughtful and yet dazed expression as I talked about something insanely insane. Kurama gave me a tight smile, showing he was in 'serious Kurama' mode.

"Okay. Now, our odds aren't the worst in the world but it seems the teams we will be facing are pretty tough. I was thinking, maybe, it wouldn't be a bad idea if we trained a little bit. I know Yusuke plans to train a little whenever he wakes up, as will I. And I know Hiei's planning on training all of tomorrow. But, what about you?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow. I stared at him with wide, OO eyes, wondering what sick thoughts were bouncing around in that strange little head of his? But instead of saying what I was thinking, I shrugged mildly.

"Well, umm, I was thinking of just relaxing until the fights day after tomorrow cause I trained before I came here. I figured the other team is going to kill us so why should we bother helping them? But, uh, I guess we could train, if ya REALLY want to." I said with a smile but also with a voice that said I would rather gargle with yogurt mixed with bear drool. But Kurama, lord love him, didn't pick up hints like that very well, I suppose. His eyes lit up and smiled. He grabbed my arm and started to propel me out of the room.

"Excellent. Now, Hiei and Kuwabara are waiting for us in the ballroom, which would be the best place to start our training. Hiei and I will begin training you a little tonight and maybe even Kuwabara." Kurama said in a cheerful sounding voice; cheerful, mind you! And I know how Kurama and Hiei train people! I had watch them take Kuwabara apart bit by bit by bit months before the tournament. Hiei doesn't show favoritism, ya know. So I knew I was seriously doomed if they started in on me. I sighed and let Kurama drag me into the ballroom. The ballroom was a huge room with tiled floors, white which was perfect for showing blood, and a huge chandelier. On the other side of it was a grand staircase that led up the bedrooms, perfect for dumping the dead or wounded. Kuwabara sat on the sidelines and Hiei stood in the center of the room, waiting for us. He looked as calm and serious as death himself. Kurama moved to stand next to Hiei and smiled over at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes: I could already hear the sound of a funeral march.

"Okay. Now, warden, whaddya want to work on? Besides helping the others to murder me!" I muttered the last part under my breath; Kurama stepped forward and rubbed his hands together. I knew I was in serious trouble.


	15. Chapter 14 First phase

**Chapter 14: First phase**

Where were we? Oh yes, Hannibal Lector and Stephen King were both eyeing me up like a fresh cut steak. Hannibal Lector spoke first.

"Well, you are an amazing fighter and wonderful at hand-to-hand combat, Siri. Which is a good thing to know, especially to conserve Sprit Energy. But, in this tournament, you need to learn to fight with your fists and your energies. So, I thought we could work on a little Sprit fighting tonight. Hiei will help at times but not right this second." Kurama said with a smile as Hiei walked to stand next to the wall. I shrugged mildly and nodded but stayed silent. I was awesome with Sprit Energy but I don't think Kurama's seen me do it often. I used my hands a lot because slapstick humor and hand to hand combat went together well. But I wasn't going to tell Kuramy that! I'd let him find out the hard way. Kurama then smiled and nodded.

"Okay, then. To start off, I'll throw a punch; a simple one. I want you to use your Sprit Energy to either block it or dodge it." Kurama said and then spread his legs apart a little bit. I stared up at him with wide, pitiful eyes, already regretting agreeing to do this whole stupid thing.

"You're going to hit me?" I asked as I looked on at him in apprehension. I knew if Kurama and Hiei were going to try to train me, I was going to die very, VERY fast. Kurama smiled tightly as he got ready to fight. FIGHT ME! Good lord, someone save me!

"Not if you block or move, I won't." He said, which basically meant he WOULD. He circled around me a few times with Hiei and Kuwabara watching. Finally he stopped his snake like movements and raised his fist. He started to throw a punch. YIKES! My mind worked on overdrive as I thought of an interesting and cool way to get out of the way and not ruin my beautiful face. I glanced up and saw the chandelier was directly above us…and me. I concentrated my Sprit Energy into my feet and crouched down a little bit. Kurama threw his fast little punch. But when I ducked, his hand flew over me. But that wasn't the real doge. And ya know what, my move worked better than even I had planned. See, I was going to duck and then power up and leap up but it worked much better then that. I used my Sprit Energy and flew straight up into the air. The cool part of it was: Kurama's arm was still over my head so when I flew into the air, it knocked him of his feet. And I got a birds eye view of that as I grabbed onto the sturdy chandelier and hauled myself up. I grinned down to see Kurama sprawled out on the ground with a very amused look. Hiei looked kinda impressed but I knew that didn't matter: he'd STILL manage to kill me in a moment.

"So, teach, how was that?" I called down happily as I stretched out on my perch; Kurama shook his head up at me as he stood up without any embarrassment.

"Yes, that was fine. Good move. Now, come down here for the next phase of the training." Kurama called up; the way his eyes looked when he said next phase…oh man, I was dead! Seriously dead! This was it! They were gonna kill me! I restrained myself from staying up there and screaming that they wouldn't take me alive. But I figured that if I did that, Hiei'd just jump up there and drag me down kicking and screaming. So I sighed as I shut my eyes briefly. So much for the R and R of THAT night!


	16. Chapter 15 A little training, anyone?

**Chapter 15: A little training, anyone?**

I sighed and leaped down from the chandelier, mentally figuring weather or not to have Celine Dion or Michael Jackson sing at my funeral. I guess Michael…always the cuter one. (Hearts flying around) I landed on my feet in front of Kurama and glanced around to see that Hiei and Kuwabara were walking to the center of the room, towards me! Yikes! They've all of them snapped and were gonna kill me! Not good. I wanted to LIVE at LEAST until the other team kills us.

"What's going on? Are you three gonna jump me and hope I don't die?" I asked with a light smile, kinda figuring that that wasn't what's gonna happen but it was probably going to be something just as bad. At least the Masked Fighter went to bed and I wouldn't have to defend myself against FOUR insane people. Kurama smiled lightly and shook his head.

"No. Hiei and I will be helping you two train for tonight. Kuwabara, you've been training well with your Sprit Energy so now, let's focus on your physical fighting. Just like Siren should focus on her Sprit fighting. Kuwabara, you will be sparring with me, Siren, you and Hiei are paired up." Kurama said as he smiled at Kuwabara and me; aw, now THAT made sense. Of course! Have my beloved Hiei, my darling boyfriend, the boy I loved more then any other, have HIM kill me. Makes perfect sense for the TWISTED EVIL FOX BOY WHO I WOULD GET FOR THIS IF IT WAS THE LAST THING I DID! DARN HIM! (Insane panting) Kuwabara looked as apprehensive and doubtful as I felt as he stood in front of Kurama, probably thinking to how Kurama had picked him apart for weeks before the tournament. I glanced at Hiei and he ACTUALLY gave me a death smirk! He's gonna kill me, I tell you! Kurama decided to continue talking. Good, maybe I could keep him talking until everyone fell asleep and I could make a run for it.

"Now, we will NOT be fighting to seriously hurt each other since we will be fighting day after tomorrow and need to be in tip top shape. So Hiei, I know you love her but I also know you're in the habit of ignoring things like that in the heat of battle. So, Hiei, I don't want you to use much energy yourself. And no swords. And NO killing her." Kurama said, covering all the bases as he stared over at Hiei. I swallowed hard and thought about making some serious life choices right about then, like maybe becoming religious. You know, that made good sense right about then. So, DEAR GOD, HELP ME! Hiei glanced over at Kurama disdainfully and then turned back to stare at me.

"You take all the fun out of everything, Kurama. And you can't order me around. I'm using my sword if I want to." Hiei said firmly as he glanced over at me, as if sizing up which part to slice in half first. I rolled my eyes heavenward; I should have KNOWN not to tease Hiei! He loves me, still does and always will and dido for me but I knew he was going to fight me. He wasn't going to KILL me, I knew that, he WOULDN'T DARE. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to scare the heck out of me and TRY to kill me. Kurama sighed.

"Fine Hiei. You can use you're sword just as I'll use my whip, I guess. But you can't, under ANY circumstances, impale her with it. Just as you can't remove any part of her body with it." Kurama said giving Hiei a very pointed look; Hiei sighed and stood calmly in the center of the room, shooting me a furtive look every now and then.

"Let me reiterate: You take all the fun out of everything." Hiei muttered darkly; Kurama sighed and moved to stand in front of Kuwabara. I grinned at Hiei a little, figuring if I HAD to die, might as well enjoy it.

"Gee, Hiei! It feels so GREAT to be loved! I always knew you liked me, I just never knew you liked me THAT much!" I said with a grin, inwardly loving Hiei to death but knowing if I said it, he'd just say I'm trying to get out of this fight. Which, OF COURSE I'M NOT! Hiei gave me a death glare, colder then death itself.

"Hurry, Kurama. I'm quite anxious to begin this battle. There's the matter of a smile I want to remove from her face!" Hiei said with a glare over at me; Kurama nodded as he faced Kuwabara and Hiei faced me. Kurama smiled and spoke a single word that singled out my DOOM! DOOM, I TELL YA!

"GO!"


	17. Chapter 16 Fight club

**Chapter 16: Fight club**

Well, after that, I just stood there. Like a complete idiot! I stood there for about, oh, three seconds before Hiei completely disappeared. I flinched inadvertently and glanced around nervously. I was standing in the middle of the room, feeling completely trapped. I mean, Hiei could massacre me from all side, ya know! If I was standing in the corner of the room, at least I'd know my back was safe. Well, SAFER! But, Hiei wasn't going to try and kill me! Right? I ignored any sounds of battles coming from my right where Kurama and Kuwabara were battling it up. Suddenly, I felt some displaced wind near my back and I had a BAD feeling I knew who was standing RIGHT BEHIND ME! I also knew by the fact that Hiei had his sword pressed lightly against my back.

"Watch you're back, girl. After today, my blade may just slip a little bit!" Hiei said coolly and yet I knew he'd never hurt me. I mean, really! Who would wanna hurt little ole' me? I smiled and spoke with a confidence my mind didn't feel cause my mind was WAY too busy planning whether to have lilies or roses at my funeral.

"Well, I would but you've already got my back there, Hiei. But perhaps, you should be more concerned about my front?" I said and with that leaped forward and did a frontward role. I then jumped and concentrated my Sprit Energy into my feet again and leaped up in one fluid movement to the chandelier. From there, I was sure to have the perfect vantage point! I glanced down and saw Kuwabara leaping to and fro, dodging Kurama and his pretty, perilous rose of death! Kuwabara was doing all right, man! That, to me, meant he hadn't lost any body parts yet. I squinted and looked all around but I couldn't see one sign of my darling boyfriend.

"Now, that's odd. Where could Hiei be?" I muttered to myself since I didn't see him anywhere in the open. I had a seriously bad feeling and that's when a cool voice spoke up.

"Right behind you, girl!" That icy voice said. I let lose a squeak and turned around; Hiei was right behind me, staring coldly down at me and his sword was out and pointed at me.

"Yipes!" I squealed and backed up. Too bad I was on a chandelier, though. I fell and landed in a heap on the ground. Kuwabara and Kurama both stopped for half a second and stated at where I sat, rubbing my head and muttering to myself. I glanced up and that's when I saw K and K.

"I'm fine! Just fine. Tried to fly but it didn't work!" I called out and leaped up with a smile, glancing around for Hiei. Kurama smiled in a tightish way.

"Remember to use your Sprit Energy." Kurama called out and returned to the beating of Kuwabara. I sighed and glanced around but, yet again, Hiei was vanished off somewhere. I tapped my foot against the tiled floor and crossed my arms; I knew this battle was going NOWHERE! Hiei was playing with me, treating me to a great game of cat and mouse and he played a perfect cat while I was a rather poor mouse. I'm sure, after a while, Hiei was going to tire of this and that's when I died, very quickly. I needed to do something that would make Hiei, the amazing invisible boy, visible. Hmm…it was his speed that was doing this. If I could just slow him down a tad…hmm. I snapped my fingers suddenly. I HAD IT! I could concentrate Sprit Energy into my eyes and enhance them a little bit. Great! A real plan that would save my poor mortal life! I then tapped into my rather large supply of energy and focused a bit. My vision peaked up and I shut my eyes for a second as the transfer worked.

"Shutting your eyes so you won't see the inevitable isn't going to work, Siren!" A disembodied voice spoke coldly from somewhere in the room. I couldn't begin to say where he was just from his voice. I grinned as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Oh, I quite agree, my darling Hiei! But that's not the reason why there're shut! I just wanted to spare my darling boyfriend the embarrassment of not seeing the LOOK on your FACE when I pull of this move!" I called out as I switched my newly enchanted eyes from side to side. After a second of focusing and un-focusing my eyes, I found something. BINGO! (God, I sounded like Boton!) Hiei was flashing around the outside of kept my eyes trained on that blur as I bent downward. I was wearing simple little slip on shoes that were way comfortable and perfect for running for my life and fighting intense life or death battles. I slipped one off easily and stood up. I kept my eyes on Hiei's fast moving form as I raised my hand and aimed. After a second, I put a little Sprit Energy into my aim and threw my shoe. It flew through the air at the exactly right time and slammed straight between Hiei's flashing feet. It worked perfectly! It lodged itself into his feet and he tripped and, going at that speed, he was sent sprawling to the ground. And boy, was I RIGHT about the look on his face! His eyes were wide as he just sat there on the floor, gazing up at me in reproach. First his look was shock, then he was glaring as he stood up with the dignity of a cat who just fell off the house. I grinned down at him, knowing this was going to get me killed but not being able to resist gloating that I had managed to trip him up…LITERALLY.

"Oh yeah! Who's the girl? Or, maybe you're just checking the floor's paint job and needed to see it really, REALLY close up?" I asked as I leaped into the air happily; Hiei muttered something that sounded an awfully lot like a swear word under his breath as he stood up like a dignified cat that just fell out of a window.

"Hn! You made one interesting, not even good but interesting move and you're already celebrating. Now, I will stop this game of cat and mouse. That's what you think, eh? I'm a great cat and you're a poor mouse? Interesting. But now, now we begin for real!" Hiei said and sheathed his sword that was still out. But somehow that made him look even MORE dangerous. I grinned and spread my legs out, wide apart. I was ready, willing and able!

"Well, if that's how ya want it to go down, then let's go!" I said and everything began.


	18. Chapter 17 Battle beginnings

**Hi, Hina here! Sorry I could only get two more chapters out but being funny is a terrible burden that comes and goes. Gotta wait for the moment to STRIKE! Hope ya'll enjoy them. Ah, I was living out some serious personal fantasies in the second chapter…isn't Hiei absolutely ADORABLE when he wants to be? (Hearts in eyes) Huh, where am I? Opps, better get going! Bye all!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Battle beginnings and battle ends**

I stared across at Hiei, not really, REALLY afraid. Hiei would put up a great fight, and so would I, but I knew we weren't going to REALLY hurt each other. Or let's just say: we wouldn't kill each other. Hiei inclined his head slightly.

"As the idiotic Humans say: Ladies first." Hiei said with a kinda smile that was bordering on a death smile but wasn't. I grinned as I pulled a ribbon out of my pocket; I tied my hair up and smiled over at him as I thought of what my first move was going to be. But I knew what I wanted to say.

"Well, Hiei darling, whoever said I was a lady is a flat out liar! But I DO want to say something. When you whispered 'later' into my ear earlier, I thought we would be kissing not killing!" I said putting my hands on my hips as I poked out my lower lip; Hiei rolled his eyes and something about his face softened a touch. Just a touch, though!

"When I said 'later', I meant later. It's not later, Siri. Right now, weather you're my girlfriend or my enemy, we're sparring. We're not killing each other, just testing each other. So, later." He said softly, probably wanting to keep all this sentiment under wraps so Kuwabara wouldn't hear and annoy the heck out of the two of us. I grinned and nodded.

"Oh good! You're NOT going to kill me! Excellent! NOW we can get it on in the battle sense! But remember: You PROMISED that 'later' would happen.. Got it? Good! So let me think!" I said as I thought for a second, trying to figure out what super awesome move I could use on my beloved. Finally I snapped my fingers and grinned. I had it! I spread my legs out and pressed my palms together; I closed my eyes and felt for my Sprit Energy. I pulled out an ample portion and got ready to get it on! I opened my mouth and muttered the slight incantation to this particular move I was about to attempt.

"Animal Sprit Summoning!" I muttered under my breath, figuring Hiei probably never heard of this move since it WAS kinda rare. The lights in the room dimmed for a moment. Kuwabara and Kurama looked up from their battle for a moment; both had now acquired new bruises and a few cuts but other than that, they were doing fine! The lightening went back to normal and they returned back to their battle. I kept my smile in check, trying not to grin in celebration prematurely. Hiei snorted.

"Huh, should have known you'd pick a move that couldn't possibly work. I don't know WHAT that was but it didn't work, did it? Now, shall I step up to show you how you're REALLY supposed to fight?" Hiei asked and without waiting for an answer, which would have been in the negative, walked towards me. He walked very slowly but menacingly, freaking me out lightly. Trying ta scare me, huh? I stared at him and waited and waited and waited. Finally Hiei was only, like, two feet in front of me. I could almost feel his breath on my face as he spoke in an icy tone.

"Better do something fast, girl or else you might regret it for the rest of your life…what's left of it." He spoke in a slow, controlled, precise and spooky voice as his hand strayed to the hilt of his sword. I HATED, truly HATED being right and having to fight my beloved but I simply grinned.

"Wellll! If you INSIST! Kanga! Take him down! Turbo front kick!" I cried suddenly; Hiei's eyes widened in surprise, obviously not QUITE understanding what I said. And then Hiei's eyes widened to the size of a full harvest moon when suddenly something shimmered to life in front of his face. Ya know what it was? Wanna guess, anyone? How about a full adult kangaroo made completely out of energy? His name is Kanga. I named him myself when I first summoned him a couple of years ago. Turbo front kick is one of his coolest techniques but it wouldn't hurt or injure Hiei. But it could surprise the heck outta him. Kanga balanced on his tail and before Hiei could react, he slammed his front feet into Hiei's chest. Hiei was sent flying and crashed across the room and into the solid, pretty hard wall. Ouch! I knew that would probably hurt like all heck for me but I think the only bruised thing about Hiei was his ego. I grinned and skipped around for a second, SHAMELESSLY celebrating. Hiei scowled fiercely up at me as he stood up with deeply wounded pride.

"Fine! Fine, THAT move worked. I don't know what the heck that was but it worked. My congratulations!" Hiei grumbled out, not meaning that last word in the LEAST. I grinned over at Kurama and Kuwabara as they both stared at Hiei in silence. For about, oh, a moment. Then Kuwabara burst out laughing so hard that he had tears rolling down his checks before long; Hiei glared at him so furiously that I figured it was about three seconds before he set him on fire. Kurama spoke with a very well concealed smile.

"Hiei, that was a Sprit Summoning technique. She summoned the sprit of a deceased Sprit Animal and used him to fight with her. It's really an incredibly advanced technique." Kurama said with some slight awe; ya know, I ALMOST blushed but since I NEVER blush I thought better of it. Kurama's weird sometimes. I've been using it for years and never considered it an 'advanced' technique. He does. Which probably shows either A), he doesn't know how to do it, or B), he CAN'T do it. Hiei glared over at me.

"Fine! Advanced! But now, I won't hold back!" Hiei said and glared at me fiercely but in his eyes, I saw something a little different. He was impressed and amused by me, impressed! Yay! Hiei thought I was good! BUT his pride was TOO powerful so he wouldn't say that right now. Kurama smiled and shook his head.

"Hiei, don't bother. I was concerned about Siri's Sprit Power but obviously I don't have to worry now. The training can end for tonight and we can all rest." Kurama said, since he and Kuwabara were no longer fighting but instead watching us with increasing interest. Hiei snarled and shook his head, turning his glare over at Kurama.

"No, you don't, Kurama! You're not protecting her tonight! My girlfriend managed to knock me off my feet twice and now I'm going to repay the favor. We're nowhere near through. You two can go to bed but Siren and I are staying right here to fight for much, much longer!" Hiei said, crossing his arms defiantly; Kurama opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Don't bother, Kurama. He's made up his mind! He wants to tear apart a poor little human girl. Murder her! Set her on fire! That's what he wants to do in retaliation for me WOUNDING his pride. So, let him! He'll cry when I'm gone. You and Kuwy can go to bed now. I'll be here! Getting killed!" I said with a grin over at them; Hiei's eyes were cool but there was a fire in his eyes. And I don't think it was the bad kinda fire, the 'I'm gonna kill her cause I hate her' kinda fire. I think it was more like a fiery passion kinda of fire. (I hope) Kurama and Kuwabara both shared looks and both sighed, knowing how insane Hiei could be when he was in love.

"Naw! Come on, Siren! You'll beat him and I wanna be here to see this!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he leaned against the wall next to Kurama. Hiei and I stood in the center of the room, staring each other down. I grinned up at Hiei before he could begin ripping me to shreds.

"Boy Hiei, you act really WEIRD when you're in love! But ever so cute!" I said with a wink. Hiei stared at me so coldly my entire body started to ache as I could FEEL the bruises coming on.

"You're weird all the time, weather you're in love or not. But now, let's fight for real!"


	19. Chapter 18 Beddy bye

**Chapter 18: Beddy Bye!**

Well THAT was certainly FUN! Hiei and I spent SIX HOURS FIGHTING! Good lord, the man's demented! Adorable, sexy, sometimes sweet but demented! I wanted to go to bed so badly but NOOO! Hiei kept on insisting and fighting and boy, when he said he wanted to knock me down, he wasn't kidding! I actually thought he'd go easy on me but it seems the fact that he's already started mentioned marriage meant literately NOTHING when in the heat of battle. Hiei hit me a thousand and one times and I smashed him a few times. And it ended with Hiei and I getting so tried and so bloodied up that we finally called it a tie and stopped. Hiei had, by now, shed his cloak and his shirt was torn to shreds. My shirt was ripped up too but not QUITE as bad as his, cause I'm a female and Hiei DOES respect that. I sighed after we were finished and glanced around at the ballroom. Kuwabara was now sitting on the ground against the wall and snoring loudly, muttering something about kitties, socks and the Exorcist. (Don't ask…I tried and nearly got killed for it!) Kurama was also leaning against the wall and his eyes were shut but I definitely didn't think he was asleep. Whenever you think he's asleep, he's always wide awake! Which was something I definitely wasn't.

"You're pretty good, girl! We'll have to do this more often!" Hiei said and his voice sounded even more tired than normal. I couldn't even manage a smile; I think my face was frozen. I stumbled forward, completely exhausted.

"Oh, sure! Everyday, in fact." I mumbled out sarcastically and collapsed on the floor next to Kurama, wanting to die.

"Tired?" Kurama asked without even opening his eyes; him looking asleep was giving me some amazing ideas about shutting my OWN eyes. I turned my head to him and gave him a blank look.

"Tired? Tired, Kuramy? You're a master of understatement! Tired won't ever BEGIN to describe it! Hiei's gonna be the death of me one day!" I mumbled as my head dropped down against his shoulder wearily. Every bit of me ached with new bruises, new cuts and new reason to have Kuwabara carry me around for next couple of years. I glanced up and saw that Hiei gave me a smile as he walked forward.

"Gee, hope you're not TOO banged up, Siren. We can do this again sometimes. For a stir crazy human female, you're not TOO bad. We might yet survive this thing." Hiei said softly and I smiled lightly but that smile disappeared as my eyes drifted shut. Kurama laughed softly since my head was still against his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Kurama suggested, gee now THAT sounded like a brilliant idea! Too bad I was paralyzed by amazing exhaustion. I nodded my head weakly but didn't even move.

"Yeah, sure. Keen idea! I'll do that right now." I muttered and didn't move an inch; Kurama sighed and I felt him move slightly.

"Hiei, I think your girl is passed out on my shoulder. Do something about that, will you?" Kurama asked in a teasing tone; Hiei sighed as if this was some big and annoying task. He walked forward and lifted me up into his arms and started to carry me into the bedroom. He laid me gently into the bed next to Yusuke's and his. Being shifted from his warm arms into the bed roused me slightly. I managed to peek open my eyes a little bit and stared up at him drowsily as Hiei sat softly on my bed for a moment.

"You're not too hurt, are you Siri?" Hiei asked with only minimal concern, he WAS the one who did the hurting so he knew he didn't kill me. Besides, if I was bleeding to death, I'm pretty sure it would have been a little bit more uncomfortable and harder to fall asleep.

"Perfectly fine. Some new bruises and cuts and the fact that I'm about to pass out from exhaustion but other than that, couldn't be better." I said with a light smile; Hiei smiled as my eyes shut again. He figured I was asleep, I guess, but I spoke up before he could leave.

"Ya know, Hiei, you're sweeter than I thought. Even though we were fighting and I am now sporting some extra bruises and cuts, you held back…a LOT. You coulda beat me a thousand times over. You're a wonderful guy, Hiei." I muttered contently but I was fading fast. Hiei smiled, I know that cause I couldn't feel the frost in his frown, as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Only with you, angel. Only You. But you'd best get to sleep. I know Kurama and I are going to be training tomorrow. You can join me, if you want. But until then, just rest. You're going to need it." Hiei said softly and stood up; but before he left, I used my extreme endurance and instead of passing out, I spoke once more.

"Don't forget to make Kuwabara go to bed and make sure Kurama gets some shut-eye as well. I love you, Hiei darling. Night." I muttered softly; Hiei nodded and leaned forward and I was vaguely aware of his lips brushing softly against mine once more.

"Love you too, night Siri." Hiei whispered but my tiredness was fast catching up with me and I was out like a light before the words were barely out of his mouth.


	20. Chapter 19 Midnight meetings

**Chapter 19: Midnight meeting**

Well, now I'm sure EVERYONE in the whole world thought I had gone right to sleep and didn't wake up till morning but no! I had a mission to accomplish during the night and my body woke me at about 3 or 4 in the morning. I moaned and stretched a little as I pushed the covers off me blindly. I was WIPED OUT but knew I had a job to do. I stood up and glanced around at my teammates. Kurama was sound asleep, calm and content in dreamland but I knew soon he'd be up and training, busting his body and brains out. Hiei's bed was completely vacant, darn it! The man endured a rough battle with me, got super tired, slept for about one hour and now was out training. I knew that cause Hiei's not the kind to get up at 3 in the morning and go to the bathroom. Kuwabara was snoring louder than any garbage truck and he was sleeping in a way that I don't know if I could verbally describe in any book. You'd have to see it to believe it. Yusuke was…well Yusuke was being Yusuke the brain dead leader. But all of this was excellent! I snuck towards the bathroom, changed into a better, not torn up outfit and then snuck towards the door to our room. I stood in the elevator for a minute and tried to sense where Renku's Sprit Energy was. After a second, I pinpointed it and pressed the button and headed towards floor number eight. I exited it and ran lightly down the hallway towards where all the insane energy was coming. I stopped at the door and tired opening it; DUH it was locked! I knew that, of course! I was just hoping that Zeru wasn't as smart as he…well, no, he didn't look smart. I grinned at the locked door and whipped out a credit card; I may only be sixteen but hey! My brother was the prince of Sprit World so it wasn't like I was going to get arrested. Not that he knew, of course but what he doesn't know, can't get me in trouble. I slid the credit card down the thingy-ma-jig like I saw in the Mission Impossible movies; and after a second, the poor lock clicked beneath my skilled fingers and I opened it with an evil grin. I then entered the lair of the enemy. I looked around and saw it had kinda the same layout, except the fact that OUR room was BIGGER cause we were BETTER. I entered into the evil bedroom with evil people. There were seven beds in there, which made me think. You're only suppose to have six members and there were seven beds? Hmm, must have an extra. I looked on the beds and saw most of the members were amazingly tall, except the last one. I snuck up to it and saw that Renku was sound asleep in it. I grinned wickedly and leaned over him. There was a light on so my slight shadow fell across his face. I waited until his eyes flickered open and he glanced up; when he saw me, he gasped. I quickly shushed him as I placed a hand over his mouth.

"Siren, are you trying to kill me?" He muttered around the hand that was over his mouth; I grinned and grabbed his hand.

"If you think that, fine! Then to quote from the Terminator: Come with me if you want to live!" I whispered and grabbed his arm and drug him out of the room; now I may have never seen this kid fight but I knew he was probably wicked strong but he came with me willingly. I dragged him out of his room and down the hallway; Renku glanced up at me as I rounded him into the elevator.

"Siren, where are we going?" Renku muttered but I raised a finger to my lips, silencing him. This was top secret!

"Trust me, Renku! It'll be mutually beneficial!" I whispered and herded him into the elevator. I dinged it down to the first floor and grabbed Renku's arm and started to run towards a room I had seen when we came here. Finally we took a sharp turn and I drug him into a room that looked like the janitor had been storing stuff in. I closed the door behind us and turned to Renku with a grin. Renku stared up at me with a curious smile.

"Okay, Siren, I'm here. Now, what is this all about?" He asked staring up at me; I grinned and sat down crossed legged on the ground beside Renku.

"Renku, I like you." I said simply, since that WAS what sparked this meeting; Renku nodded his head slowly.

"And I like you too, Siren. But you DO know we're enemies, right?" Renku asked, looking a tad apprehensive, probably thinking I was going to snap. But hey! I may act crazy but I'm no mad dog. I smiled.

"Not quite, Renku buddy. Our teams are fighting each other but I've learned tonight that even lovers can spar. NOT that we're lovers, mind you, cause I'm taken!" I said the last part a little hastily; Hiei's image had just popped up scowling in my head. I mentally flinched but Renku nodded with a quick frown.

"Yeah! I like YOU Siren but dating girls is probably one of the top ten grossest things in the world! Now, I don't want to sound insanely confused but WHAT is this all about?" Renku asked, wishing to get to the point probably. I grinned and leaned forward intently.

"I have a dark gift. I can sense when others share this gift. We're both chaos kids, aren't we Renku, bud? I think we could do great things on the under side of this fierce battle tournament! What say you, Renku?" I asked, silently hoping I was right about this kid. But it seems the voices in my head were quite correct because Renku's face suddenly split into a grin.

"You mean making mischief? I'm there! We can form a club! What should we call it?" Renku asked as his face turned thoughtful, I grinned and spread my hands apart, having already thought of all of this.

"I already said it: The Chaos Kids! But, we need more then two members. You and I can be like, the guild masters but we need more than two." I said, also turning thoughtful; I had a couple ideas on who I can get but maybe Renku had some ideas. Renku leaned forward even more.

"I have one guy who would LOVE to be in on this. Who have you got? I know ya got someone, Siren!" Renku asked intently, I frowned thoughtfully for a second or two before snapping my fingers.

"Not Hiei, Hiei's too intent on training. Not Kurama, he'd try to talk us out of every amazingly cool gig. Yusuke's brain dead right now but when he wakes up, he STILL can't do it. He'd probably be all for it but he's got the reputation of Team Leader to live up to. But I've got a guy on the inside. We can bring him into it and you bring your guy into it. And other than that, since that's only four, we need AT LEAST one more person. We can pick him up from another team that either your team or my team beats into the ground. Our team fights day after tomorrow but no matter WHO wins: you and I, and the others we grab, we'll still be the Chaos Kids. How's this sounding to you, Renku?" I asked with a grin, having thought all of this out already a couple of hours ago; Renku grinned and struck out his hand.

"I think we've got another deal, Siren." He said and I grabbed his hand and we shook and then we both stood up suddenly.

"Well, I'd better get before my team wakes up and finds me gone and then tries to kill me." I said suddenly, vaguely wondering if Hiei was outta bed cause he read my mind, found out my plan and was going to leap on top of me going back up to our room and make me pay for my treachery. Renku nodded as we both headed towards the door.

"Dido. G'night Siren! I'm sure I'll see ya tomorrow to begin our first day of making chaos! If ya wanna meet with me, I'll be in back of the hotel!" Renku called and I echoed a goodnight as I ran towards the elevator with him; I dropped Renku off on his floor and then ran back to my room. I quietly entered my room and slid into bed. Time to get some sleep cause tomorrow I have chaos to begin!


	21. Chapter 20 Wake up call

**Chapter 20: Wake up call**

Well, after that amazingly busy night, you'd think I'd sleep until the finals of the tournament but that was not in the cards for me. I felt like sleeping until AFTER the tournament but my, ha, 'wake up call' came much earlier than I expected. I awoke to the sounds of a very sick and needy person trying to, in vain, wake me up. I knew it was a man and he was standing over my very private bed. Only it wasn't Hiei like in my beautiful romantic dream! I could tell it was Kuwabara. He was saying something, probably trying to wake me up. Poor, naïve little Kuwabara! Only after an effort bordering on the Herculean did I manage to pry open a very bleary eye to stare disdainfully up at Kuwabara, the present offender.

"Kuwabara, what time is it? I don't remember ordering a wake up call." I mumbled as I sat up on my elbows but not opening my eyes. When I did open that ONE eye, I could see Kuwabara was staring over at the beside clock.

"It's 8:00." Kuwabara said and with that, I collapsed back down against my bed and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Kuwabara, I went to bed only a few hours ago and that was only AFTER an insane but cute Fire Demon tried to kill me. Now Kuwabara, my darling, listen to this: I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer yes or no? Okay? Good! Now, is Toguro in the living room?"

"No."

"Are Hiei and Kurama dying on some desert island?"

"No."

"Is the moon about to hit the Earth?"

"No."

"All of these things are no? GOOD! THEN LET ME SLEEP!" I said with my words muffled by the pillow I had placed over my face. Kuwabara simply yanked the pillow away from me and spoke rather sternly. Oh goody, Kuwabara's turned parental! Just what I need: A father who doesn't know WHEN to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Aw, come on, Siren! You need to get up! Hiei and Kurama have already left to train or something like that. Cause they said to find them in the forest if we wanted to train with them. Or at least that's what Kurama said. Hiei didn't say much except the girl could go with him if she wants but not the fool. And ya know what! I think he was talking about me!" Kuwabara said indigently, not bothering with the fact that when he pulled the pillow away, he nearly blinded me with the sun that was streaming through the nearby open window. I groaned and pulled the covers higher around me.

"Kuwabara! I know you want me to get up but I can commit you to Bayville later; right now I wanna sleep!" I said, trying desperately to sound mean but my voice was already retaining that airy, cheery sound to it. I stayed under the covers until finally, Kuwabara decided to annoy me to the fullest. He actually had the NERVE to grab the covers and pull them off of me. I leaped up with a glare.

"For Hiei and Kurama's sake, I will arise! But for that, you get this!" I muttered and snapped my fingers. My Sprit Energy leaped into my already twisted covers and they leaped of their own accord around Kuwabara like a snake. He fell onto the bed with a yelp and tried to fight off the cover anaconda. It would keep him busy for, oh, about a few good minutes. I smiled and headed into the bathroom. I leaped into the shower and took a fast and scalding hot shower. After that, I slipped into my low cut jeans and light, billowing blue shirt and put on a few silver bangles, little eye shadow, blush, light lipstick and then tied my hair back into a ponytail. That completed the ensemble for that day! I grinned and left the bathroom to the cheery sounds of Kuwabara's screeches as I headed into the elevator without him. THAT'LL SHOW HIM NOT TO MESS WITH MY BEAUTY SLEEP!


	22. Chapter 21 The plots thicken

_Hi there, Hina here. Another three looooong awaited chapters. Just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chaps. LOVE YA'LL AND THANKS! Big thanks for my 'loyal fan' Suraki and also thanks go out to Kagome395477. STAY TUNED, YA'LL. (Yes, I'm Southern. Blame my parents.) (: Ah, but this chapter was sooooo difficult to write! I ADORE Toguro since I think he's really just an unfortunate victim of circumstances. And I hafta be so mean to him here! Ah well, it's funny though, right? Well, enjoy!_

_P.S. (Who's with me on the fact that Toguro's really good, deep down inside and is really cute?)_

_P.P.S (He's STILL not as cute as Hiei thought.) (Hearts in eyes)_

* * *

**Chapter 21: The plots thicken**

I smiled as the elevator dinged all the way down the ground floor, lobby. As soon as I exited, I looked around; I was hoping Renku would be down there but it was Renku-less for the minute. No matter! I'd find him a little later. I looked around again and darn it, saw someone I DID recognize! There was this black haired fellow I didn't know but standing by his side was a very tall, dark fellow with sunglasses. I knew who it was! You don't just forget your team leader's archrival and the dude that was supposedly gonna kill us. It was Toguro! Have mercy!

"Oh, perfect! This just makes my day!" I muttered and grinned evilly. I raised my head high and walked on past him. I wasn't afraid of them! If Toguro wanted to kill me now, who cares? If he didn't, I could torment him like I would any other Demon, Human or…or whatever else was out there. Toguro looked up and saw me and then smiled rather nastily as he headed over to where I stood with the black haired dude following.

"Ah well! If it isn't the lovely Siren! Hello, darling. This is my team's owner, Mr. Saykeo. And Mr. Saykeo, this is the lovely Siren of the Urameshi team." Toguro said with a smile as charming as a rattlesnake's wink. I smiled up at him, beginning my flirt with death.

"Oh, the lovely Siren? How cute! If I'm the lovely, you must be the ugly, Toguro DARLING! And Mr. Saykeo! You must be that nasty gambling man who's jerking Toguro's chain. It's my absolute displeasure to meet you!" I said, bowing as low as I could, making sure to smile sweetly as I delivered appropriately barbed comments. Toguro's lips tightened but he remained smiling and Saykeo bowed right back at me, with his own unique but evil smile. Isn't that cute? Either my comment had no effect on them or else they have self control. How noble. (Retching sounds)

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Siren." Saykeo said, ever the annoying gentlemen, the perfect kind to rip to shreds. I grinned and started to walk as they followed me towards the exit. Ya know, in case Toguro started foaming at the mouth it was easier to run if I was nearer the exit.

"By the way: Did your mother ever tell you that gambling is a dirty habit that only people who end up burning in hell for the rest of their lives acquire? Just as being a big, ugly, mean, stupid, backstabbing, idiotic, over bearing, vile, annoying and purely evil Demon will get you tossed into the eternal flames of damnation!" I said laughingly, knowing I was in WAY over my head but enjoying the thrill. I mean with my gang, I KNOW they wouldn't REALLY hurt me, despite their constant threats to. Saykeo chuckled lightly at my speech while Toguro's smile wavered. Oh, he wouldn't be able to keep up THAT smile for much longer!

"No, mother never did mention that fact. Thanks for the warning. I'd love to stay and chat but I have nasty, dirty gambling to do." Saykeo said and excused himself with a grin, which shows I amused him. How fun. Toguro didn't move an inch though. I suppose he found my company TOO charming! I smiled over at him as I moved even further towards the exit.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting your team's owner! Really! I just love meeting new enemies and people I can look forward to hating! Must be going now, though. I've got team meeting and all. Plotting how best Yusuke should massacre you!" I said and turned on my heel to head out. I had taken all of about five steps when Toguro's hand appeared at my shoulder. I halted and turned to him with another smile.

"Ya know, I'm gonna be needing that arm to get through that door over there!" I said with a nod in the direction of the exit. Toguro smiled poisonously.

"Might I have the pleasure of escorting you to you're team meeting?" Toguro asked, with that charming little EVIL smile. I grinned and shrugged. Why not? Meant I'd have more time to annoy the heck outta him! I wanted to see how long I could go before he went completely postal!

"Sure! I'm also sure my teammates who simple despise you would really love to chat, darling!" I said and Toguro simple put his arm around mine and we walked out of the hotel and towards the direction of the forest. (I don't know but didn't we make the CUTEST couple? Him the towering homicidal maniac and me the regular old garden variety manic!) (NOT!!!)

"You know, I would love to see Yusuke again." Toguro said musingly, with a light smile at the thought. I coughed lightly and pondered how many insulting things I could say between here and there without getting twisted into a pretzel.

"And I'm sure Yusuke would HATE to see you! But don't worry, Toguro: I know just what you mean. When I first saw Yusuke, I had a crush on him too. I always did kinda figure you liked boys better than girls. I'm sure Yusuke would be rather flattered. He DOES have many admires and to have a man of your stature hopelessly in love with him would do his heart good, I think. But I don't really know if he likes you, he kinda has a girlfriend. I've tried to tell him how good the two of you are but his deadest on marrying a female. Sad, ain't it? Don't worry, Toguro, I'm sure there's some man out there that will love you!" I said with wide, innocent eyes up at him; NOW he looked a little annoyed. Excellent! I had now manage to insult him and his manhood, I wonder if I could insult his mother? Later maybe. I looked up and saw a clearing in the trees above and I figured Hiei and Kurama were probably waiting for me. So I figured it'd be best to dump him now but then again: their reaction would be priceless. So I stayed silent for the moment. We entered the meadow and it seemed that everyone was there: even Kuwabara had managed to beat me! (I was actually kinda amazed that Kuwabara had ACTUALLY managed to get away from my blanket/anaconda.) As soon as they saw me enter with their mortal enemy, they all leaped to their defenses. I grinned merrily.

"Morning gang and good bye Toguro!" I said and yanked my head free and leaped to their side. Toguro smiled cordially at the boys, and me, that were gathered there.

"Hello everyone. I was just walking this lovely lady over here; it's a dangerous place around here, you know. Siren, darling, before I go, would you do me the honor of going out with me for lunch tomorrow?" Toguro asked rather suddenly; everyone looked pretty shocked at this but I didn't miss a beat.

"Sorry, Brutus, but I'm already engaged." I said simple and quickly, without much interest…he wasn't even cute! Toguro stared at me for a second with a weird smile before speaking slowly.

"Oh? Who's the lucky man?" Toguro asked, as if he didn't believe me! I moved to Hiei's side and wrapped my arm around his after kissing him on the check. Hiei smiled at me as I spoke.

"Oh, to Hiei, of course! Ain't that right, darling? We'd invite you to the wedding but we don't invite Demon trailer trash! Besides, I don't think we're the same religion. I'm a Catholic, you're an idiot, we just wouldn't be good together." I said with a smile as Toguro stared at us. Finally he turned around and it looked like he was about to leave but then he spoke with his back still turned.

"No one turns me down, Siren. NO ONE. And as your Bible says: let he who is without sin cast the first stone." He said, quoting the Bible perfectly. Oh wow! A religious Demon, what an oxymoron! I grinned as he began walking away and bent forward. Hiei stared down at me and opened his mouth.

"Siri, don't!" He barely had time to get out before the large fist size stone in my hand sailed into the back of Toguro's head. He stopped suddenly and turned his head back with a fierce glare. I held up my hands and then pointed to Kuwabara.

"Wasn't me! Kuwabara did it!" I shouted out as he returned to the path back to the hotel; interesting! Hiei turned to me and I expected him to be all 'Siren, you're completely insane, why do I like you, I'm going to sulk' but instead he simply smiled and asked me a question.

"I didn't know you were a Catholic." He said and I grinned; the plots certainly are beginning to thicken!


	23. Chapter 22 Recruitment

**Chapter 22: Recruitment**

Well after my 'fun' with the muscle-bound Brutes, all three members of my gang just stared at me for a few minutes. Weird, like I shouldn't have done that or something.

"Siren, are you insane?!?!?" Kuwabara exploded first and by the way Hiei was staring at me like I was an alien invader from Mars and Kurama was looking like he had been gut kicked…I think they agreed with his statement. How totally bizarre!

"Yes, why?" I asked swiftly, perfectly content in my insanity; it made life very fun and very funny! Kurama shook his head for a moment, obviously trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say in words that would be small enough for me to understand.

"It is not very smart to insult the leader of the Toguro team. They ARE the reason we are here and now it seems he wants to date you and you're ticking him off. That's bad." Kurama said quietly; may I make note that describing logic to an insane person is, in itself, insane! I stared up at him blinkingly for a moment before grinning and shaking my head lightly.

"Kurama, relax! Toguro just likes me because I AM insanely beautiful! But he does like me and I know that's bad which is precisely why I had to diss him. It didn't quite work since it looks like he's still after me. But that doesn't bother me; it gives me more chances for insane revenge. So relax, mate, I can handle him!" I said as I flexed my muscles that didn't exist; Kurama sighed in exasperation.

"Your over confidence could be your undoing." He said simple as he turned and walked away; obviously Kurama was going to skip the official team meeting.

"And your lack of a sense of humor will be yours, young grasshopper!" I called out with a slight frown as I turned round to my other gang members who were there.

"So, what's going down now?" I asked mildly since I knew Hiei and Kuwabara would most likely have plans for the day. Let me guess: Hiei was going to kill himself training and Kuwabara was going to attempt to train and then give up and play with his cats. How close am I?

"Well, I don't know about the moron but I am going to train. If you wish, you may accompany me." Hiei said, showing that he was completely predictable sometimes but only sometimes mind you! I grinned and shook my head decidedly; no way was I going to ruin my last few days on this earth TRAINING!

"Naw, I think I'll pass! I've already gotten whatever sense I had left knocked out of me last night. I think I'll spend my last day alive and unscarred enjoying life to the fullest!" I said with a yawn; Hiei nodded and leaned forward giving me a quick kiss that sent Kuwabara into bad gagging impressions as he walked into the trees. Now it was just me and Kuwabara! Perfect. I had told my new partner in crime that I had an inside guy and Kuwabara was it! I mean, I couldn't ask Hiei; he'd just think it was some insane Human thing…which is was. And Kurama was so serious sometimes that I knew he wouldn't want to get completely crazy and goof off…which is what I was planning. And Yusuke would probably be a great choice but he had he's whole 'Team Leader of the Urameshi Team' image to keep up so I couldn't ask him. Kuwabara was the only one who I could count on. At this present moment, he was standing there…starring at me.

"So, Siri, what're you doing today? Cause I was thinking of maybe training a little bit." He said with a shrug as he looked around the little meadow in a bored kinda way; I grinned and stepped lightly up to him.

"Kuwabara, training would be a wonderfully smart thing to do but LATER! Have I got a deal for you!" I said excitedly as I gauged his reaction; his eyes grew a little narrower as he stared down at me: the picture of suspicion.

"Siren, no offense, but every time you say that it make me nervous!" He grumbled but I knew he'd love this deal; it was chaos and it was fun…how could he NOT love it?

"Kuwabara, it has come to my attention that we share similar characteristics at times…like we both love fun. And you know what's fun? Causing chaos. I adore it and worship it! It's my religion. And you know what: You're really good at it as well." I said as I began what I hoped to be a very, very good campaign speech to get him to join with me and Renku. Besides, I needed to practice being diplomatic and stuff like that if I wanted to become president of the world someday. Course, I guess I didn't have to worry about being diplomatic if I wanted to be a politic: Just had to worry about being a good liar.

"Okay…chaos, right…and what does this have to do with anything?" Kuwabara asked, with that same suspicious look about him; I grinned up at him imploringly, making sure to widen my eyes just a little bit.

"Kuwabara, in the last day I have created a guild called 'Chaos Kids'…well, me and another guild master. I would like you to become a member and follower…I would like you to join me." I said with a smaller smile as I made sure that I looked pleading enough; of course, I already knew that it was only a matter of time before he joined with me. It was inevitable! Kuwabara nodded his head slowly as his suspicious look faded way some; replaced by a look of growing curiosity.

"Now wait a second! Before I join ANYTHING I gotta know more 'bout this thing. What would I do? What do you do???" Kuwabara asked, wanting to read the small print and take the car for a spin before he bought it. Impressive, I thought he'd immediately join but obviously Kuwabara's become more cautious in his old age. I'd have to fix this. Couldn't have my members thinking about the insaneness of the situation before hand. It'd ruin the whole darn thing!

"Well…I and the other are the guild masters so that means we're the kinda leaders but since this whole thing was MY idea, I'm more or less the big cheese. I need you to join and my other guild master will bring in his guy and then I'll find us a fifth. You and the others will mostly being do some very interesting jobs for me and possible the other guild master. And what would we be doing? CHAOS! Chaos, my friend, is everything in this guild! We'll be going around and causing trouble for the enemy, spooking the rich people and making sure the Urameshi Team is SUPERIOR!" I said with relish, getting into my role as the insane leader of the cult of my creation. Kuwabara stared at me, growing interest apparent in his eyes, as he watched me talked passionately about my insane cause. Kuwabara looks interested, yes! I ROCK at this! Go Chaos Kids! (Oh no. I'm getting WAAAY too into this. If I become all perky and giggly and screeching, like Boton, Hiei'd kill himself. After he killed me, of course)

"Okay…sounds interesting enough. Oh but one more question: Who's the other 'guild master'?" Kuwabara asked and that's when I stopped for a minute and stared up at him; oh, I hadn't thought of that! Renku was, technically, on the OTHER guy's side which means he was, technically, an enemy. Not that that made ANY difference since day after tomorrow the battle would be over and we'd either lose or win. Then we could be total friends. But right now, I'm sure Kuwabara would think Renku's an enemy! I'd better handle this very delicately.

"It's our enemy/friend from the Rhoukulyaki Team: Renku!" I said bluntly since I don't 'do' delicately; Kuwabara immediately turned red with indignation and his eyes turned from interested to glaring slits.

"Siren! How could you take up with the likes of HIM? He's the enemy! The one that wants us dead! HOW COULD YOU?" He exclaimed as he crossed his arms and glared down at me; oh darn! He figured me out! I'm really a low down, double crossing traitor and I was just trying to hide it. WRONG! I rolled my eyes mildly as I shook my head up at the towering, angry giant.

"Cool your turbo jets, Kuwabara! I ain't a traitor and I'm not taking up with the likes of HIM! It's just that Renku's a very cool person, we have similar interests and we're already friends. I can't help it that because of a few bad choices he ended up on the side of the enemy that we're fighting tomorrow! We can still be friends and we are and he and I formed a guild and we want YOU since YOU are good at it." I said as I tapped my foot impatiently; Kuwabara could be so…persnickety sometimes! It wasn't like I was George Jung's evil henchmen smuggling drugs into America: I was just hanging out with another kid so we could cause trouble because that's what I do on a daily bases! I decided to try a different tactic.

"Kuwabara, my darling, do you know how we met Hiei for the first time? No? Well, Hiei was on the wrong side of the law and Yusuke, me and Kurama had to fight him! Well, really just Yusuke cause Kurama was doing something and I was drooling. But Hiei was against us! Fighting us! And now he's friends with Yusuke and Kurama and we're in love. So don't think that just because he's on the wrong side of us right now means he'll always be cause he won't. We already took care of that." I said with a smile as I watched Kuwabara's face: He seemed annoyed that my brilliant argument featured Hiei but it seemed to be getting across to him. Finally, he sighed as he gave up with a shake of his head.

"Fine! Fine, I'll join the Chaos Kids." He muttered as he crossed his arms again; ha! I KNEW he'd see it my way! Good, now time to do my THING!


	24. Chapter 23 Another wakeup call

**Chapter 23: Another wake up call**

Well, Kuwabara, Renku and I had some major 'fun' that day! Wanna know what we were doing? Well, you'll have to stay in suspense for a very, very long time since I ain't tell nuthing right now! It's a major secret that I can only tell those who are in on it and those the voices in my head tell me and YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM! Let's just say it was, in my way, profitable. Anywho. After we were finished, I flirted with Hiei, tried to talk about logic and got bored with Kurama, tried to wake up Yusuke by throwing him into a full bathtub (Kurama stopped me, though) and then tired to wrap Kuwabara up in blankets again since Hiei wanted a repeat performance. But finally it was nighttime and I sank into bed gratefully. I was completely exhausted and ready for a good…long…soft…wonderful rest. But do ya think I got it? NO! Let's not let the girl trying to make a living a rest! Let's completely ruin that and wake her up at o-dark-30! Now, I was asleep, right? And it was approaching morning. Do ya know how I like to woken up? Perhaps by the scent of coffee perking, birds chirping and more recently…Hiei waking me up with a long, romantic morning kiss. I'd even go for a seal licking my toes to get me up! But how's this for a wake up call: An H-bomb going off in the room with me. That's what happened, I tell ya! The entire world erupted right in my ear; that's exactly what it sounded like. My eyes ripped open and I leaped up involuntarily but as I always twist and turn in my sleep, the covers were wrapped around me. So leaping up turned into tripping up and I fell off the bed with a yelp and landed on the floor with a resounding 'thump'. On the way to the cold, painful floor, I saw Kurama shoot up in bed but not falling outta it like I did; Kurama IS the most graceful outta all of us, ain't he? Except when he's on roller skates…DON'T ask. And then on the way down I saw Hiei shoot up in bed, much the same way, and get out of it quickly. I twisted around on the floor so much that I'm sure Kurama musta thought I was having a seizure but finally the covers were off of me and I leaped up shouting.

"I'm up! I'm up! Where's Toguro? Where's the battle? Where's the falling moon and dying fish?" I half shouted and half mumbled as I looked around blearily, still hearing an H-bomb going off. I then realized that it wasn't REALLY an H-bomb going off (Show of hands: Who thought it was?) but was instead really loud and really, really annoying heavy metal music. I also realized that Kuwabara's bed was completely empty. Hmm…put two and two together and whaddya we get? 15, I know but let's just say it's four and let's just say that I think, cause I'm a chemical genius, that Kuwabara was somehow connected to the noise. That makes sense. He's ALWAYS the source of the noise! Hiei, Kurama and I all looked at each other and as one headed out of the room and down the stairs. The atrocious music was coming from the ballroom so we headed thatta way! Kurama was walking on one side of me and on the way down, he glanced over at me and questioned.

" 'Falling moon and dead fish'?" He asked with a curious smile; I rubbed my eyes blearily as we reached the hallway to the ballroom.

"I was having a perfect dream of a moonlit beach, walking hand and hand with Hiei! So, thank you very much, Kuwabara, for screwing that up!" I muttered the last part under my breath as Hiei gave me a quick smile but then nearly snarled as he walked even faster towards the ballroom.

"I was having such a good dream as well! I was dreaming of slicing that fool into a thousand different peaces!" Hiei snapped out as we made our way outside of the ballroom; I grinned at his perfectly 'romantic' dream not about me as I pushed open the ballroom door. Oh yeah, quick note: The door to the ballroom was solid oak and reinforced and it blocked NONE of the loud, blaring music. That's how loud it was! As soon as we entered the room, we all just stopped and stared. It had to be one of the top ten funniest and weirdest things I've ever seen! Kuwabara had pushed an armchair into the middle of the room and was surrounded by at least 20 boom boxes that were all blaring out different heavy metal music. Oh yeah and the boom boxes were accompanied by a surround sound stereo system that came with the ballroom. Kazuma Kuwabara was sitting in the armchair in the middle of the room staring down at a painting of Yukina that had had painted himself and was absentmindedly petting his cat. The cat was Eikichi, since she was the only cat loyal enough to stay with the lunatic. The rest of the cats were probably trembling underneath sofa's and chairs in other parts of our little apartment/room.

"Kuwabara!" Hiei shouted in fury; Kuwabara didn't even hear him since it was so loud in there. I had my hands covering my ears and still heard every single horrible note! Ah, good times, good times! Aren't we all rebels, at heart? I grinned over cheerfully at Hiei.

"Oh, premo man!" I shouted as I did a little head-banging but Hiei was giving me a dirty look so I had to stop. So, I figured the only way to get back in his good graces was to do something negative to Kuwabara. And so I walked up to the nearest boom box and gave it a good, swift kick that totally destroyed it in a instant. Kuwabara still didn't notice since there were about 20 more. So Hiei took out his sword and sliced at three of the boom boxes at once. Finally, Kuwabara then looked up and walked over to us.

"What the heck are you guys doing? And why on Earth are you up so early…I thought you'd all be still asleep!" Kuwabara said with a supremely confused look as he turned off the rest of the boom boxes. Hiei glared at him but was almost too astounded by what Kuwabara had said so I stepped in since I can ALWAYS talk.

"Well, Kuwabara, I think it was the really, really, REALLY loud, obnoxious, blaring and nightmarish music that woke me up. Kurama and Hiei just woke up because they heard me get outta bed. But, man dingo! I didn't know you liked heavy metal! It was so totally rad and premo! Straighten up and fly right, mano!" I said rocking my head a little bit, acting completely weird like I normally do. Really, I hate heavy metal so I have NO CLUE what I was saying but gosh darn it, it sounded good right? Kuwabara just stared at me with his normal 'weirded out' look as Hiei finally found his voice.

"You big buffoon! You blare loud, pathetic human music and you wonder what woke us up? FOOL!" Hiei snarled out; Kuwabara glared down at him fiercely and I sighed as I glanced knowingly at Kurama. I knew what was gonna happen: It always happened! They were going to get into another fight. So I simply sighed and shook my head.

"Okay, I know where this is going: World War 35! So, I'm going to fix breakfast. Kurama, I'm leaving you in charge. Keep the children in line! Or, at least don't let them damage the furniture. Tootles!"


	25. Chapter 24 Breakfast time

Hi there! Hina here. New three chapters and man, did it take me a LONG time to get this done! For any of you that think writing's a walk in the park: NEWS FLASH! It isn't! But so fun and rewarding in the end. But trust me: These last chapters…you don't even wanna KNOW how late I was up finishing them. It was at an unearthly hour that no human being should stay up to that I finished them. As always, I wanna thank my loyal fans who reviewed my other chapters. You've no idea how much it means to me, as a budding young writer. Oh yes and chapter 26 is dedicated to Suraki, my loyalist fan. I managed to sneak a little romance into this so I hope ya'll like it! Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Breakfast time**

With a contented sigh, I headed into the kitchen, still smiling merrily and muttering lightly under my breath.

"Okay! Now that round one has started, might as well make some breakfast. By round two, they'll be starving." I muttered under my breath and started to fix breakfast; they'd know when breakfast is ready. Just wait till you smell smoke! I knew all the boys, except our brain dead leader, would be really hungry so I started to fix a BIG breakfast. You know, all the normal stuff: Bacon, eggs, sausages, cereal and sautéed crab legs. Okay, that last one wasn't normal but I never eat normal stuff and I love to keep my gang guessing. Soon the kitchen was filled with smells of coffee perking and good, home cooked food. (Home cooked food that I got from one of those frozen dinners.) I then turned my dazed attention to the table and set out the boy's plates piled high with food that I intended to make them all eat. And every bite too! If we had to be in this whole, dumb tournament then I wanted my boys to be well fed. I knew the smell of food would bring in the three, hungry carnivores any second. And I was right! Not but two minutes after I put the food on the table, Kuwabara, my love and Kurama all entered the room. Kuwabara's eyes lit up when he saw the food.

"FOOD! All right, I'm starving!" He exclaimed and without further ado, thanks or greeting, dug right into it. I looked at the others but they just shrugged faintly as they sat down to eat.

"Kuwabara, how about a good morning first? And you know, you COULD say: "Thank you Siren for fixing this lovely breakfast for us, which you fixed out of the kindness of your every beating heart." Just a suggestion!" I said with my hands on my hips as I gave him an intensely disdainful stare. Kuwabara looked up for one entire second.

"Thanks…hi!" He said and turned back to stuffing as much food in his mouth as fast as physically possible. I moaned and looked at the others in complete exasperation, shooting Hiei a very big glance.

"So tell me: What's it's like to have a brain smaller then an acorn?" Hiei asked as he simply ate the food on his plate calmly. Kuwabara's anger and defense immediately rose as he leaped up.

"At least I'm taller then an acorn!!!!" He shouted. I grinned for a minute since I knew this would be good; I sat down and started to eat my crab and drink my red wine as I watched my beloved. I already knew he would win…he always does. Why do ya think I'm in love with him?

"I dare you." He said simply, still eating calmly…not even bothered by the towering, angry giant. Kuwabara looked irate and shouted something back and Hiei snapped something back and they went back and forth…back and forth…back and forth for about five minute. I sipped my wine and enjoyed myself for a moment before Kurama leaned over to whisper in the background of the fighting.

"You're only sixteen…you're not legally allowed to drink yet!" Kurama stated quietly but I could hear the smile in his voice; he knew me. He knew me and I knew he knew me and he knew I knew he knew me, which is why I didn't bother blinking.

"Never stopped me before and won't stop me any time soon. Besides, since when does the thief worry about me abiding by the law?" I asked with a soft smile and Kurama retreated into silence, showing that I had got him there. I then turned my attention back to the fight and found Kuwabara was getting redder and redder and seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. I actually thought he might explode if they kept this up!

"How about I take that fork and stick up your noise and rip your brain out through your noise?" Kuwabara asked through gritted teeth; ooh! He's getting creative, folks! Hiei simply snorted and bit into another piece of food angrily.

"How about I could rip your throat about before your finger even twitched?" He asked with that wonderfully calm sense of Hiei. I sighed dreamily; he was just sooooooooooo cute sometimes! But I knew, since they were now threatening violence, I had to step in and stop them from actually carrying out those threats.

"Boys, save it for after the tournament! If we live through it, then you two can fight and we can sell tickets. Oh, and Kurama and I can have the front row seats, right Kurama?" I asked with a grin; Kurama nodded with his own smile as he shoveled another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Yes. That should be quite entertaining. We'll need raincoats, though. What with all that hot air, it might get a little moist." Kurama said with a rare grin, while I smiled brightly; Kurama making jokes meant I was getting to him! I cleared my throat as Kuwabara and Hiei both glared at Kurama and not me for once.

"Now that's great and all but all of you need to eat! If you're going to fight in the huge tournament that's going to kill us all, I want you three to be well fed. I won't have you out there in the middle of a life or death battle, nearly bleeding to death and getting beat on and then fainting from exhaustion!" I said sternly as I moved closer next to Hiei as I ate some more of my cracked crab legs.

"Yes, mom!" Both Kuwabara and Kurama chorused as one; I smiled lightly and watched in satisfaction as everyone, including my lovely 'rebel without a cause' Hiei, started to dig in with renewed vigor. Hiei was eating with one hand; the other hand? The other hand was resting peacefully on my leg, ever so gently. I sighed with complete pleasure as I finished eating with a contented smile. As soon as the boys finished, I grinned over at them.

"Okay, boys! What are you three doing today? The 'Masked Fighter's already disappeared and I was kinda thinking of relaxing, resting and enjoying myself but I don't guess that's what ya'll are doing?" I asked with a dry smile; Hiei and Kurama both shook their heads. Kinda figured that! Hiei spoke up dryly.

"Well, I am going to train, as is Kurama, most likely. And Kuwabara…well, Kuwabara's most likely going to do and be an idiot somewhere." Hiei said; Kuwabara immediately glared at him as he leaped up and stared down at him angrily. I rolled my eyes; this was the second time in an hour! That breaks a new record!

"Listen, dwarf! That's it! The minute, the SECOND this stupid tournament is over, I'm going to take your little head off and squeeze it so hard that you're brains will pop out of your ears and ooze outta your mouth!" Kuwabara growled out, showing his great affection for my lovely boyfriend. He then grabbed Hiei by the front of his chest; ah boys! Aren't they simple-minded creatures? But so cute! I sighed and stood up and moved to Hiei's side with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, Kuwabara! If you kill him, we'll be short one man and won't be able to fight. Then I'll have to kill you for killing him and then we'll be down two men. And then Yusuke would kill me for killing you for killing Hiei and we'd be down three members. And then Kurama would kill Yusuke for killing me for killing you for killing Hiei and we'd be down four members. And then, just to make it fun, the Masked Fighter would kill Kurama for killing Yusuke for killing me for killing Kuwabara for killing Hiei. And then we'd all be dead and there would be just NO gain!" I said in a reasonable voice; Kuwabara stared down at me in confusion for a minute before glancing back at the glaring Hiei. Finally, he dropped him with a loud grumble.

"Fine! The runt can live. Only because it's against my code to hurt a lady and if what you say happens, you'd be dead." Kuwabara said with such nobility that I felt it was my duty as a lady to bow slightly. Kuwabara mumbled a little bit more under his breath as he collapsed on top of the couch. I grinned at them all.

"Okay! Now that THAT fight's over…what should I do?" I asked as I looked at the three members of my gang that were present and conscious. They were all into that mortal agony training stuff while I was more into that mind-numbing relaxing stuff…like daytime television and cartoons. Kurama sighed slightly, obviously reaching an answer to the question.

"Well, I hate to say it but Toguro might try to come after you again so you might want to stay with one of us at all times while were here." Kurama said calmly; I nearly shuddered at the thought but then smiled since if Toguro came after me, I might get a chance to insult him even MORE than I already had! YEAH!

"Yep, sometimes it's hard being the prettiest girl in the tournament but I'll make it. So, who wants me?" I said and turned around, modeling myself theatrically; Kuwabara grinned at this and Kurama smiled lightly as Hiei simply grunted.

"I'm going to train…if you want to come with me, you can." Hiei said in his usual, impassive manner. He couldn't let the others know he was going soft on me…would ruin his entire image! I grinned and nodded happily.

"Course, I'm going with you! Who else?" I said and moved to Hiei's side, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the check. Hiei DIDN'T set me on fire cause I checked and Kuwabara wasn't looking. I don't normally kiss Hiei in front of Kuwabara cause Kuwabara has to make a big, 'oh gross, Siren, how could you do that, that's so disgusting' deal about it. Anywho. Hiei moved towards the door and was about to open it when he stopped and spoke with his back turned to Kuwabara.

"Oh yes, Kuwabara? I appreciate Siren's support but if you want to fight, then I can assure you I'll be there. And I can also assure you that you wouldn't last five seconds against me. Your choice." Hiei said in a voice so cold it would shame Antarctica; he twisted his head around to give Kuwabara a full, fanged death grin as he finished up his inspiring 'I'll kill you and I'm better' speech.

"You want help dying? Then anytime, fool!" Hiei finished up perfectly; gee, I almost expected him to say 'Go ahead! Make my day!' but I doubt Hiei was a Clint Eastwood fan. Neither am I, for that matter, so why am I talking? Anywho. I sighed in exasperation and walked forward to collapse back on the sofa. Kuwabara's face looked like a really ripe tomato it was so red, the veins on his face was standing out and if you looked closely you could see that familiar old muscle working furiously in his jaw. The picture of barely surpassed rage.

"Listen, you runt! I have been meaning to pound your little face in for so long that I will enjoy every minute of this! Right now, in the forest!" Kuwabara snarled out, which actually surprised me. I mean, I knew these two were always talking about fighting and stuff but I figured it was just some macho, tough guy thing that they went through. An actual fight? No way! I stood up stiffly with a bright smile as I shook my head firmly.

"Well, as much as I would LOVE to see that…we SO don't have time! Got a big, bad tournament to fight in today. Right Kurama, my love?" I asked and glanced over at the fox in question. I gave him a LOOK that told him to keep his mouth shut and agree with me but Kurama simply smiled widely. A sigh that he was gonna say something COMPLETELY stupid!

"Well, actually…you two have plenty of time. Our match isn't until nearly 12 and it's 8 now. Just enough time for you two to do whatever you want to do." Kurama said with that same smile. I hissed in fury at him as Kuwabara and Hiei both shot him pleased and grateful looks. Hiei and Kuwabara both made move to head for the door as I stood beside Kurama and muttered.

"I'm going to get you for this, fox-boy. One day, you'll wake up to find your hair is dyed pink and spiked!" I muttered beside him; he didn't look fazed as he grinned down at me while Kuwabara nodded his head jerkily as they exited the room. I heard him say on the way outside:

"Fine, squirt! Seems your luck's finally run out! Let's take this thing outside!


	26. Chapter 25 A little spat

**Chapter 25: A little spat**

Well, that's a little unexpected, huh? After those words, Hiei and Kuwabara both marched out of the hotel with their heads held high. Boy, there was enough ego in this place to fill up a Hollywood party! I walked next to Kurama as we both followed the egotistical boys in question. We didn't want to get any of the hot air on us.

"Traitor! Oh you no good, dirty rotten traitor!" I growled as I glared up as him with my arms tightly crossed as we walked together after our boys. Kurama shrugged his shoulders with a causal smile.

"What? You said they didn't have enough time for this but they did. I felt I had to point out that little misconception." Kurama said softly as we followed the two children who were about the have a temper tantrum. I sighed. Why did boys have to be so dumb about these things? Couldn't they just talk about these things like sensible human and Demons beings? I swear, when we get home, I'm making Hiei read Sense and Sensibility! Finally, the two of them stopped about ten minutes away from our hotel. The Traitor and me stopped as well and Kuwabara glanced back at us with a self-satisfied grin.

"Okay! Now, you two stay back a ways since I don't want you to get hurt by my incredible power!" Kuwabara cried and stripped off his shirt as Hiei did the same; lord forbid they fought with their shirts ON! Guess I shouldn't complain, though: At least I got a great view of Hiei. I groaned aloud and shook my head, clearing my throat to make an announcement.

"Okay, boys! If you want to do this INCREDIBLY STUPID act, then I'm setting up rules for this! Number one: No killing each other! Number two…well no, number one should suffice. If you two MEN think you have to do something completely brainless to settle your differences, then be my guest! Be men! Be egoistical, arrogant, thrill seeking and plain dumb! Let the idiocy commence!" I said in a purely sarcastic and disgusted voice as I moved to lean casually against a tree. Kurama stood next to me as the two fighters stared each other down. I knew it'd be one of them western staring contests for a minute before they started punching each other's brains out. I shook my head mournfully.

"Why are they doing this? My boyfriend and one of my best friends are about to kill themselves when they don't have to! They can get killed in just a few hours if only they'd wait!" I muttered darkly under my breath, knowing Kurama'd hear; he just shrugged and watched the battle quietly. He, for some strange, foxy reason, wasn't completely exasperated by their display of total disregard of the brains God had gifted them. I knew there was a reason for that and I knew I'd find out later. For now, BATTLE! After a minute of staring each other down, they began. Kuwabara yelled as he released some of his power and Hiei's muscles nearly visible expanded as he summoned up his power. Hiei reached up and pulled off the wrapping of his Jaggan; it flew off into the wind and sailed towards me. I lazily reached out a hand and snatched it from the wind and held it against my face with a sudden smile. Kuwabara's hand glowed as his Sprit Sword appeared with flourish. Hiei laughed out loud as Kuwabara ran headlong towards him. Hiei moved the to the side at the speed of light as soon as Kuwabara got closer to him; as Kuwabara rushed past him, Hiei lifted his leg and gave a rather poetic blow to the back of Kuwy's neck. I winced in sympathy as Kuwabara went down HARD but leapt up again, definitely not down for the count. Kuwy tried attacking Hiei again. Hiei moved to his right again as Kuwabara lunged at him but obviously Kuwabara was smarter then we thought. Kuwabara knew Hiei'd be there so he turned sharply to the right and slammed his fist into Hiei's face. I nearly shrieked in feminine, protective outrage but bit my lip sharply to prevent it. Kuwabara's grinning face was enough to send Hiei into a feral rage; beautiful to watch but not fun to be on the receiving end of. Hiei unsheathed his sword and leaped at Kuwabara. Kuwabara's sword was out and so started an all out swordfight. Kuwabara had certainly improved quite a bit since the Four Saint Beasts and his speed had most certainly improved since him AND Hiei were barely even visible. Normally only Hiei was invisible but now even Kuwabara seemed to fade out a little bit. They both leaped up as one into the air and started attacking each other without stopping. After about five minutes of not knowing what the heck was going on and who the heck was winning, they both leaped down to the ground with a thump. Now they were both breathing heavy and to my surprise and annoyance had multiple cuts and bruises already on their bare chest. They held their swords at the ready and I knew that meant they were about the strike again. But since they were breathing heavy, it took them a minute to catch their breath as they glared heatedly at each other. After a second, they raised their swords and started running at each other. When they were closer, they leaped into the air…again. They were fast and their swords flashed menacingly before I saw them falling from the sky. Yes, FALLING! Not leaping down but they fell outta the sky and landed painfully on the ground. In a second, I leaped forward and was about to rush to Hiei's side and call an end to this idiotic battle when Kurama suddenly moved. He grabbed my arm and held me back; I turned my head to glare up at Kurama.

"Umm…Kurama? Hiei? Laying on the ground? Bleeding? Does it sound, or maybe, look familiar?" I asked sarcastically as I struggled slightly to get free; but Kurama still held me back as the boys got up.

"No. Let them continue for a just a moment longer." Kurama said as he gazed up at the two. They both had stood up but now they had, each, at least one huge gash on their chest, bleeding. And both were glaring at each other.

"Had enough…short stuff? Or ya…want more?" Kuwabara asked, panting as he tried to suck in more oxygen. Hiei took a deep, steadying breath as his grip visibly tightened on his sword.

"Enough? No…you're still breathing!" Hiei shouted as he held up his sword; Kuwabara grinned and held up his own. They were wearing grim smiles and started running at each other again, albeit this time they were much, much slower. I knew what was coming; they were going to leap in the air again. Only this time…they might actually hurt each other…seriously. I let loose a squeak and turned to Kurama, my captor.

"Um…Kurama? Yoo-hoo? They're about to hurt each other and I wanted to know if I had your permission to stop them now? Or would you rather them kill each other?" I asked sarcastically, figuring if he let go I could stop them now. Kurama looked down, as if just realizing I was there, and nodded. He released me and I was off and running in a flash. As soon as I was near enough, I slowed down, strolled into the center of where they were running, and held up both my hands.

"STOP!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, probably breaking the glass windows of the hotel and frightening away the birds at the same time. I also managed to make both brain dead boys stop short, both breathing heavily. Kuwabara's sword disappeared and Hiei lowered his own.

"Okay! Now that was really nice, wasn't it nice Kurama?" I said as I clapped my hands, being completely sarcastic. Kurama merely smiled as I grinned at the two boys.

"Yes, it WAS nice, wasn't it? But unfortunately the REAL DEAL is coming up and we should save all that anger, ego, energy and stupidity for the fight that we having coming up in just a few hours!" I said firmly, reminding them of a fact they should be very aware of. Kuwabara and Hiei, for some reason, didn't look like they were going to protest. I smiled in relief. That was one fight down and only the rest of the entire tournament to go!


	27. Chapter 26 A little romance

**Chapter 26: A little romance!**

Well, now that my two little boys had stopped throwing their physical temper tantrum, I knew it was time for me and Kurama to play nurse. So I set my mouth into a stern frown, even though my eyes were smiling, and turned to Kuwabara.

"Now boys, since it's over now…Kuwabara, you head to the hotel so Kurama can heal you!" I demanded and pointed out of the meadow; Kuwabara nodded silently for I believe he was sulking. He moved slowly and disappeared out into the trees. I then turned my focus onto Kurama.

"Kurama, you heal him and I'll take Doctor Doom over here!" I said and allowed a little smile over at Hiei; he snorted and turned his head. Kurama grinned and saluted me smartly.

"Aye aye, captain and head nurse." Kurama and turned to fallow his patent through the trees. Now I could focus my attention on my beloved Hiei and his not so beloved injuries. Hiei sat down at my feet in the middle of the meadow and I sat down in front of me. For a second, I just stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Did you two HAVE to nearly kill each other? Do you really, truly HAVE to?" I asked in exasperation as I then placed my hands gently on his bare chest where the major cut was. His other injuries weren't so NASTY looking but still! I couldn't let my boyfriend go into battle injured. Just wouldn't be right. My hands glowed blue as I used some of my minor healing powers to seal the cuts as he watched me with a surprisingly tender look in his eyes.

"We were just blowing off steam, Siri. I wasn't going to REALLY kill him. Just…beat him within an inch of his life, maybe." Hiei said with a twisted death smile; isn't he so completely cute when he acts all creepy and death like? God, I love him! I grinned up into his eyes as I healed his chest quickly. The injuries healed swiftly and soon the blue glow faded away from my hands but I didn't remove my hands. Before I spoke, I turned my smile into a little pouty frown.

"Yeah but you still got hurt! In case you don't know, which you should, I love you and don't like it when you get hurt!" I said in full 'pout' mode as I thrust out my bottom lip and gave him the puppy dog eyes he's always liked. Hiei smiled softly at me as he put his hand on my hand that was on his chest.

"Yeah, I got hurt. But maybe…maybe I like being hurt just so you can do what you're doing." Hiei purred lowly and sweetly as he turned his eyes down to my hands there were still resting on his bare chest. I smiled in anticipation cause the only time Hiei PURRS anything out is when he's about to kiss me. He leaned forward slowly…slowly…slowly, eyes centered on my face, drowning in my eyes. He reached a hand out and captured my jaw, caressing it gently before turning my mouth upward so he could catch my smiling lips with his own with ease. Hiei's lips met mine and there was an immediate electricity in our kiss. Our kiss that was as gentle as a light spring rain and yet as passionate as anything you'd see in the movies. I kissed him right back as my poor human heart sped up about a third of it's normal rate as I felt that good ole' familiar rush of heat spreading through my entire body. We kissed for about 2 minutes, gently and yet passionately, before we broke apart, both smiling. I stared into Hiei's warm crimson eyes as I felt that familiar surprise, the same surprise I've always felt ever since the fist time he kissed me. Still, to this day, I'm amazed that he choose me so willingly.

"I love you, woman, you know that?" He said in a voice that was low and even deeper then normal, a near growl. I grinned as a light blush crept up from my hairline to cover my face. Trust me, I knew! Any girl would know after a kiss like that.

"Yes, darling, I know and I love you as well!" I said in a rare moment of seriousness as I stared into the eyes of the man I loved. I'm telling you, after kisses like that, I can tell ya'll he's the ONE for me! Hiei cleared his throat suddenly and I grinned, knowing that our sweet moment together must end now. He stood up and lowered a hand to pull me to my feet.

"We'd better go check on Kurama and the Fool and see if it's time for battle." Hiei said as he glanced up at the sky; well of course we had to! Lord forbid the evil committee letting us have a leisurely afternoon.

"Yep, guess so! After that little smooch, I could die happy. But hey! You never know! We've got like a, what, one in one million chance of winning, right? Those are good odds!" I said with a normal, happy and completely insane grin spreading across my face; Hiei rolled his eyes as we started moving towards the forest.

"You're insane, Siren, you know that, right?" He asked me in a dry voice; we both shared a quick and serious secret smile before we laced hands and walked into the trees.

"Yes, I know. It's why you love me, right?"


	28. Chapter 27 Nearly late for the fights

Hi, guys! Hina here. Unfortunately, I'm only posting one chapter today but it was kinda a long one. As always, big thanks go out to all ya'll who reviewed my stuff; one of the major reasons I do this whole 'writing fanfics' thing. So THANKS AGAIN! Enjoy! Ciao!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Nearly late for the fights**

Well, after that decidedly cute scene between me and me boy, we both headed into the wild, wild wilderness. We went back to the hotel first only to find…nothing! Kurama and Kuwabara weren't anywhere in sight. I threw up my hands in exasperation as we stared around the empty room.

"Great! I knew we would have problems today. I put my left shoe on first this morning, which everyone knows is super bad luck!" I said as I shook my head mournfully, silently cursing my luck. Hiei allowed a small smile as he leaned against the door.

"I, for one, don't believe in luck. Besides, all we have to do is center on Kurama's energy signal and well find him." Hiei said with a quick frown around the room; I blinked and slapped my open palm against my forehead.

"Now, why didn't I think of that? Let's go!" I cried as I grabbed his hand again; we flew down the steps and back into the wild, wild wilderness, both concentrating on Kurama's really big energy signal. It took only about ten minutes but finally we walked through a cluster of trees. Up ahead there was this wicked flowery meadow that was really, really pretty. And Kurama was sitting at the base of a huge oak tree, a book resting in his lap. By the size of it and by the size of Kurama's intellect, it was probably War and Peace or something like that.

"Kurama! There you are! We've been looking for hours and hours!" I called out as I ran up to him grinning. He smiled as he shut his book and stood up as Hiei trialed behind me. Cause lord forbid Hiei RUN anywhere or act excited or something; remember he has a reputation as heartless snake. Ha, if the tournament had only seen the two of us ten minutes ago, they'd never look at Hiei the same way again. Which is precisely why I think I'm invincible around him.

"I don't believe that's possible since it's only been 20 minutes since I saw you last. I was wondering where you had to, though. Is Hiei in tiptop shape?" Kurama asked with a knowing smile as Hiei strolled up to us; I grinned and shook my head energetically.

"Yep! I took care of our darling Hiei ASAP! But gosh, this place is pretty. When'd find it?" I asked as I dropped in front of rather unusual flower to examine it; figures Kurama's secret little meadow was filled with pretty flowers. Heck, KURAMA'S covered in flowers! I'm surprised bees and butterflies don't fallow him around all the time.

"Oh, I found this place something yesterday night. I slipped out to get some fresh air and went for a little bit of a walk. It's the perfect place for training and thinking." Kurama said with an almost dreamy expression. Uh-huh…a midnight walk for fresh air, huh? Riiiiight! Show of hands: Who believes that? Not me! I stood up and glanced around, just noting that Kuwabara wasn't in the meadow.

"Where's Kuwabara? Don't tell me he's skipping the tournament to join the navy seals?" I asked with a mock frown; Kurama allowed a swift grin as he shook his head in a definite 'no'. Oh darn, maybe he's joining the army?

"Kuwabara? I don't have a clue as to where he is. As soon as I healed his minor injures he said thanks and went off muttering to himself. But I do have some news and bad news at that. I stopped by the hotel before I came here and they said our match has been moved up to 10:00 since they want to free the stadium for another match later on." Kurama said lightly but his eyes held an edge to them. I gasped and glanced down at my watch and saw, to my complete horror, it was 9:30 already! Yikes!

"What?!?! But…it's….and Kuwabara…and I haven't written my will!" I stuttered as I looked down at the watch again and then back at Kurama. Hiei looked perfectly calm as did Kurama. What was WRONG with these two? Didn't they know that our first match could be our last? Well yes, I'm sure we'd win the tournament and everything but the first match AT LEAST meant pain! And that's when another thought struck me.

"Wait a second! Where Kuwy? He's….not here! And…and only thirty minutes! He'll never make it!" I cried as I glanced around, as if Kuwabara would magically appear…something I wouldn't put past him. Kurama smiled and placed a hand on my arm.

"Hold on, Siri. Kuwabara's not stupid. He'll be at the stadium on time; I'm sure someone told him about the change of time." Kurama said surely with that same calm look and smile; poor naïve Kurama! Didn't he KNOW this man? I did and I was certain Kuwabara had no clue! He never had!

"Kurama, you've not know Kuwabara as long as I have! He doesn't know and he won't be there! I'm gonna have to find him!" I said firmly as I turned around to leave; Kurama didn't look quite convinced but Hiei nodded and hn'ed with a smug smirk.

"She's right…he's an idiot!" He said as I began walking as fast as I could without running out of the meadow; Kurama ran up behind me as I looked back at Hiei with a nervous smile.

"Well, I didn't say that exactly, darling!" I called over my shoulder I walked a little faster through the tress; Kurama fallowed me and kept up with his long legged strides.

"Siren, could you hold on for a sec? I need to talk to you." Kurama called as I nearly started to run; I could sense Kuwabara's energy and it was still a ways away, in the forest. If I knew his and my luck combined, we couldn't risk it! But for Kurama, I stopped running and walked a little slower, knowing he would keep up.

"Yeah, Kurama? You do know we have a fight in like, 20 minutes or so and we're missing a team member? A team member who keeps up a constant flirtation with death and bad luck? Remember him, name's Kuwabara?" I asked with a tiny frown as I pulled my mind away from the energy and death and back to Kurama. Kurama was walking beside bout as calm as I was frantic. And trust me, getting Kuwabara to the stadium on time makes me frantic.

"Siri, I just wanted to make sure you understood why I stopped you from stopping Hiei and Kuwabara in their fight. They were just letting off some steam and frankly they needed that bout. Stopping them before they were ready would have made them even tenser and angrier." Kurama said softly as we walked; for some reason the voice he was talking in made me stop for a moment. I stopped walking and smiled in a way more thoughtful way up at him.

"You know, Kurama, Hiei says he loves me. And I certainly love him. Guess that makes us a little bit a couple, huh? I just didn't want him to get hurt, that's all. But I've always known you know best. You're the smartest, after all. And I trust you, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara more then any Demon or Human in this or any world. So don'tcha worry, Kuramy! I knew if you said wait, it'd be for the best. Friends trust." I said with a serene smile, for the second leaving out my campy and insane humor. Kurama stared at me for a second with a weird look on his face before he did something rather odd. He hugged me. Normally, I'm the one who hugs everyone first but he always warmly returns it but this time he hugged first. I hugged him back for a moment before he released me with a smile.

"Siren, even as smart as you say I am, there are still some things people as old as I am can learn from the likes of you." He said with his own tranquil smile; I grinned and bowed lightly at the praise.

"Why, thank you! Stick with me and ye shall learn much, young grasshopper!" I said with a smile. Kurama laughed and hugged me again; as soon as he let go, I glanced down at my watch. Yikes! I had only 15 minutes to go! I KNEW I was gonna have bad luck for the day! Just knew it!

"Kurama, I have gotta go now! I only have 15 minutes to go and find Kuwabara. Listen, you go back and round up Hiei. And I'm not back in fifteen minutes, get to the stadium and stall them! Do that cool card trick you showed me and have Hiei swallow a flaming sword. Now go, save yourself! And make sure Hiei stays outta trouble!" I said and nearly FLEW towards the trees where Kuwabara's energy signal was. But before I did, I heard Kurama laugh and call out.

"What trouble can Hiei get into?" Kurama asked before I had gotten too far; I took a second and turned around to grin.

"I'm not quite sure but you know Hiei! If there's trouble, he'll find it!" I shouted and turned around to run at top speed towards Kuwabara's energy signal. After about three minutes of frantic running, I entered a clearing. Kuwabara was standing at the base a huge tree and he looked worried. But not as worried as he did when I flew up to him, shouting.

"Kazuma Kuwabara! Where in the island have you been and what in the Twilight Zone are you doing all the way out here?" I shouted as I screeched to a stop in front of him; Kuwabara turned around with an anxious frown to see me with my hands firmly planted on my hips.

"Hi, Siri! Oh boy, hands on hips, full names…means there's trouble but I have enough of it! Look up there! All the way at the top of that three is my poor, poor darling Eikichi!" Kuwabara cried, looking so worried and frantic and WEIRD that I stopped the ranting I was about to do and looked up. Yep. There in the huge tree was the tiny kitty-cat, meowing pathetically. I sighed and shook my head. See. I knew it was gonna be something weird. Even though I wanted to scream with frustration, I turned a reassuring smile on the worried kitty lover.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara. Did I ever tell ya that I've been reincarnated seven times already? In my last life, I was a firewoman…so I'll get her!" I joked with a grin as I glanced warily up at the INCREDIBLE tall tree. I mentally sighed as I started to climb that bad boy. I've always been a good climber so soon I was up at the tip-top of the tree. The little kitty was meowing and looking absolutely miserable. I reached out a cautious hand to grasp onto Eikichi. But she decided that the only way to hold onto me was to dig her claws into my frail hand. I yelped but didn't let go even though it KILLED me; but in not letting go of her, my other hand on the branch slipped. The first and only thought in my mind was: _This is sooooo gonna hurt! _I mentally moaned as I fell rather quickly from the tree. I knew if I landed anywhere that would lessen the pain, I'd probably kill the cat. So, of course I couldn't do that! So I fell, like, 20 feet and landed on my back. Air rushed out of my lungs in a quick moan. I swear my back and spine and neck and any other bones back there was broken now. Kuwabara immediately leaped forward. My first thoughts were that he was going to be sweet and notice that I just fell from the top of a tree and I was now in agony. But noooo! There was only one person he was worried about and it wasn't me!

"Eikichi! My baby! Oh, did you get scared all by yourself up in that old tree? Don't worry, daddy's here! And Siren didn't help much by jumping out of the tree like. Siren, how could you!?!? You musta scared her to death!" Kuwabara scolded me as I laid there in agony while he grabbed his precious little kitty and started to cuddle her. I coughed and pushed myself up painfully.

"Yeah. Sure. Your welcome! Next time, I'll just have Tarzan swing in on a vine to save Cheetah and I'll just jump out of a higher tree! Maybe that'll kill me." I muttered hoarsely as I stood up. I messaged my back as Kuwabara sat his cat down on the ground; the cat ran hurriedly back to the hotel, apparently fine. I glanced at Kuwabara and knew I had his attention now that his 'adopted daughter/angel' was gone.

"Now, your cat is safe but we still have problems! Our match has been moved up to ten and it's, yikes! It's nearly 9:48! Know what that means, my friend? We have to move, move, MOVE!" I said urgently; Kuwabara looked startled as he finally got my message that I had run through fire and walked on water to deliver.

"Shoot! How do we get there?" He asked me with a frown; I grinned and looked down at my trusty watch with a grin before pointing towards where I knew the stadium was.

"We run…like heck!" I shouted and took of like GREASED LIGHTENING! Kuwabara barely had time to nod before he fallowed me. I knew where the stadium was; all you had to go was fallow the insanely huge Demon signal. And the smell…yuck. I chanced a glance at my watch and saw it was 9:49. Okay, we were a little late, nearly, but I knew if we ran all the way, we'd make it. Finally, we stopped in front of the huge grey and completely tacky and ugly stadium.

"This must be the place! Let's get in there and do this thing, Kuwy!" I said as Kuwabara appeared behind me. The two of us entered the stadium at a light trot, not wanting to miss anything. Like our deaths, for instants. Some wimpy looking Demon directed us to a certain wing in the stadium to wait for our fights. Kuwabara and I ran towards it and burst in, seeing that Hiei, Kurama, and the Masked Fighter were already there. I collapsed on the floor, leaning against the wall as I panted in exhaustion. Kuwabara leaned next to me, panting tiredly as well.

"Found…Kuwabara…cat…tree…running…here." I wheezed out; Kurama and Hiei both smiled a little but it seems everyone was turning tense now. Ah well, I'd make up for that. I had a whole TEN SECONDS to relax before Kuwabara snapped his fingers sharply. A sound to signal my DOOM.

"Siren! Oh, I knew I was forgetting something and now I know what it is!" Kuwabara said with sudden realization crossing his face. I sighed as my breath came a little more easily.

"Kuwabara, if you forgot your lucky stuffed animal or your cat, you can forget it, buster! I'm exhausted and we have a match in, like, ten minutes! I am not running anymore today unless it happens to be in the ring!" I said with a slight groan as I stretched out my legs warily. Kuwabara shook his head violently as he stepped forward to stare down at me.

"NO! No, listen! I was just standing here, thinking to myself I had forgotten something and then I realized what it is! We forgot Urameshi!" Kuwabara said; oh…shoot. I was really hoping it was something I could say 'NO' to. But gosh, we forgot Urameshi. How weird is that? I think my eyes twitching. Ugh. I groaned loudly and shut my eyes tightly for a second before I stood up.

"I hate this tournament. I have this tournament! I HAVE THIS TOURNAMENT!" I shouted as I stomped my foot for good measure. Kurama looked sympathetic, Hiei ACTUALLY smirked at me and Kuwabara just shrugged. You know why they were doing this? Cause everyone knew it was ME who had to go get our brain dead leader. So what could a girl do? Run, that's what. And as fast as humanly possible. I looked down at my watch as I run and saw it was 9:50. I ran out of the stadium and rushed towards the hotel that I was about a mile away. I pounded into the lobby, spooking plenty of them rich snobs, and rushed over to the elevator. I pressed the button but it was taking too darn long! I looked down at my watch and saw it was 9:55! Yikes! I rushed to the stairs and pounded up them as fast as I could. Gee, how coincidental that we're on the TOP floor? Good lord, I felt like Jack Bauer from 24 and I had only five minutes to save the planet from the Russians or Chinese or Indians or Aliens or whoever the heck was the bad guy this season. I reached the door to our room but guess what? Anybody wanna guess? Here's a clue: How do you open a door in a hotel? Bingo! You need one of those cool cards that open doors. Hmm, too bad I don't have one!

"I don't have TIME for this!" I muttered and, knowing this would probably hurt, slammed my shoulder into the door. Surprisingly, the door was pretty flimsy and fell down with me going with it. I leaped up and rushed into the bedroom, looking around frantically. There he was: Yusuke Urameshi, our brain dead leader was asleep and snoring on his bed.

"You lazy bum! I swear, one of these days, I won't be here to get you up! And you'll miss out on something really important: Like saving our lives in the tournament!" I shouted angrily as I lifted Yusuke up. Carrying Yusuke would make running way more difficult and way slower. But I found a couple of creative ways to get along. Like, for instance, I slid down the banister in our hotel room and leaped out of the door, lifting it up and slamming it shut with one foot. All the while, Yusuke was lolling on my shoulder, DROOLING! Ewww, gross! I looked down the stairs, with my breath coming in frantic sucks before just sliding down the banister and bursting out of the hotel. I then started running at top speeds towards the tournament stadium. I chanced a glance at my watch and saw it was 9:57! Yikes! I ran and ran and ran and…ran some more at breakneck speeds until I saw the stadium in the distance. I leaped through the open doors and continued at said breakneck speeds as I headed towards the left wing. I was still running but the wall was looming and I knew I couldn't stop. I groaned again, thinking this was SO gonna hurt! I slammed into the wall but thankfully our zombiefied leader took most of the damage. I landed sprawled out with Yusuke on top of me…still drooling! Hiei and Kurama both rushed to my side as I laid there for a second, panting. Finally I shoved our leader off of me, completely disgusted.

"There, Kuwabara! There is our brain dead leader! And there's about 10 more bruises and ripped leg muscles!" I groaned out as Hiei held out his hand and helped me up; I moaned as I felt every new sore muscle, bruise and scrap on my poor, poor frail human body. Before I could say anything else, a pathetically weak Demon with a clipboard suddenly ran up.

"Urameshi Team, you're on!"


	29. Chapter 28 Tournament captain things

Hi guys! Hina here. Gee, sorry it took me so long to get these chapters out but I have about 75 other Yuyu Fanfic ideas I just GOTTA work on every now and then. Here's at least twelve or so pages for you guys to dig into though, so I hope you guys will be happy about that for the time being. I've been typing like mad to get them out and I have a few more chapters saved up so I'll update sooner then I did last time. As always, THANKS SO MUCH to those who took the time to review my stuff. YOU ROCK, GUYS! Now, hope ya'll like these chapters and I hope I made the battles interesting. Not much to work with but I added Siren's INSANE humor every chance I could get. Hope ya'll like it! Hina: Over and Out!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Tournament captain things**

Well, when the Demon said that all six of us, our brain dead leader included, stepped forward into the bright sunlight. The Masked Fighter trailed behind us while I walked behind Kuwabara and next to Hiei and Kurama. As soon as we entered the stadium where we would fight, every single Demon in the group started screaming and shouting plenty of bad stuff.

"Go back to Human World! Demon traitors!" A particular dimwitted Demon shouted out, mainly to Hiei and Kurama. Me, Yusuke and Kuwabara were safe from that comment. But trust me: They were shouting some pretty bad stuff about the Human race as well!

"Hey, speak up! We can't hear you! LOSERS!" I screamed with smirk, their jeers not affecting me in the least. I've heard worse. Kuwabara glared up at the booing crowd with a shake of his head.

"Man! I don't think these guys took their grumpy pills today!" Kuwabara growled as we headed towards the center ring. Kurama nodded his head in agreement while I just stood and thought up something else I could scream at the evil crowd later on.

"Calling us traitors? If they weren't such lowlifes, I'd take offense!" Kurama said, sounding almost indigent; which for him was good. I was starting to rub off on him! Oh, goody! I crossed my arms over my chest (Made me look cooler) as we reached the center ring. There was a pretty girl in the center with brown hair and light brown fuzzy cat or fox ears and a tail. Call me crazy but I don't think she was from the Human neck of the woods.

"Hello everyone, my name is Koto! And I will be your host for this Dark Tournament and let me tell you, it is gonna be a messy one! For those of you in the first few rows, raincoats are available. Here on my left is the guest team: Team Urameshi! And on my right is Team Rhoukulyaki! Now, the Team Captains will determine the mode of battle and what constitutes a win. If they're unable to agree, house rules stipulate each member fight, one on one. The team with the most victories takes the match. Now, team captains forward!" Koto called out cheerfully, showing overactive perkiness and a thirst for blood, probably due to a hormonal problem or a thyroid condition. (I watch the medical drama House…makes me sound medically intelligent, which I can use to annoy Kurama and nearly everyone else.) I groaned and looked over at Yusuke, our team leader, who still sound asleep in Kuwabara's arms. I glanced at the others and shrugged, hoping Kuwabara could take over or something. Which he kinda did.

"We may have a little problem there! Our team leader's still asleep!" Kuwabara snarled out, not looking too happy with our leader. Probably cause he's been asleep for nearly three days!

"Or he might have died from rat poison. We're not sure on that!" I added with a grin, thinking I should add something weird and funny to lighten the moment. Koto's eyes widened, in a weirded out way, as Kurama smiled lightly over at Kuwabara, showing his wasn't worrying. Yet.

"Well then, I guess it's up to you, Kuwabara!" Kurama said smiling; 'up to you Kuwabara?' Ah man! When he says stuff like that, I start worrying! Majorly! Kuwabara's face took on a look I had seen a couple of times in the past. Like when he had bested a particularly tough opponent or when his cat did something smart…like bring him a dead mouse or something.

"Really?" He asked with an ecstatic grin; before anyone could speak (or make a joke) Yusuke started to moan and mumble in his sleep.

"I don't wanna go to school today, ma! Just let Kuwabara be the leader in the tournament. Has anyone seen my green jacket?" Yusuke mumbled sleepily; I grinned and leaned over to his sleeping body in Kuwabara's arms.

"It's where all your clothes are: On the floor somewhere in your room!" I answered, doubting he could hear me at all. Might as well say it, though.

"Oh, thanks Siren! But where's my underwear?" Yusuke mumbled again before rolling over; my eyes widened and I glanced over at the others who shrugged. Now, I had no idea where THAT article of Yusuke's clothing was and I was happy that I didn't know. Kuwabara was now puffing out his chest and looking extremely self-satisfied, a look that looked normal on him.

"If that's not a transfer of power then I don't know what is! I don't like the fact that I was second choice, but well! Anyway. Let's do this tournament captain thing!" Kuwabara said and threw Yusuke on the ground and jumped up on stage clumsily. I winced, thinking that if Yusuke got thrown to the ground like a sack of potatoes too many mores times, it just might scramble his brains. Well, more so then being punched and kicked everyday must have. Hiei shook his head as I knelt to fix Yusuke against the stadium wall.

"Poor fool!" Hiei muttered darkly as Kuwabara waited in the center of the ring; I then took the remaining time before more chaos began to scope out the competition. I saw Zeru (AKA 'The Jerk') and Renku (AKA 'My Secret Henchmen). I caught Renku's eye and he waved at me and I waved back when no one was looking. Next up on the duty roster was two other large, ugly guys that felt pathetically weak. There was one who looked almost Human, in other words, normal, and he was definitely cute. But my darling Hiei was WAY cuter, of course! Human looking dude has long blue hair and silver eyes but I knew cute looks could be deceiving. And the last one was this grayish looking dude who seemed pretty sinister. And I knew when someone looks sinister…well, normally those looks aren't deceiving. Speaking of sinister…Zeru started to walk into the ring with a slow, arrogant walk. If your Brad Pitt…you can walk like that. If you're an ugly, mediocre Fire type Demon…then NO!

"Okay, team captains, please decide the battle conditions!" Koto called out when Zeru finally decided to get up in there. Kuwabara's grin was completely gone now, replaced by a look of absolute determination and confidence. Inspiring, really. If only I had my camera, darn it. Zeru stood there with smugness and arrogance.

"I don't really care how we do this, just as long as I have time to enjoy my victory at the end. But if we have to go about this thing in a certain way…then I prefer one on one. It…prolongs the fun." Zeru said with a cold look on his face and in his eyes; he had a certain sense of superiority about him. Huh, well Kuwabara's probably stronger…smarter…and cuter. Hmm, so why is he acting superior? Kuwabara had been glaring at him steadily through this but now he grinned at the thought of really 'manly' fighting. This was his kinda thing!

"Yeah! Man to man! That's how real men fight!" Kuwabara said, nodding his head approvingly. Sure! If you had to get killed, why not do it one on one? Koto nodded, favorable.

"Okay, team captains have chosen a series of one on one fights. Team captains, dis…" But unfortunately for the OTHER team, Miss Koto was cut off in mid sentence by none other then yours truly! See, I had a brilliant plan for this tournament and I had to make it legal. Some of my brilliant ideas aren't QUITE legal or kosher but for this one to work like the magic charm it was, I had to go through the committee and it's trumped up rules. So I cut Koto off before she dismissed the 'tournament captain thing'.

"Excuse eh moui, mademoiselle but I, as a high standing member of Team Uramshi, wish to add something to this little meeting." I said with a smaller smile as I turned my voice serious, causing Kuwabara to start as he glared at me.

"Siri, I'm the Team Captain for this meeting, not you!" He growled out, apparently his pride was wounded that I, a none Team Captain, had dared interrupt. Koto smiled a raised a hand to stem the stream of angry words that probably was about to come flying from Kuwabara's rather gargantuan mouth.

"Oh no, Kuwabara, though you're a Team Captain, Miss Sirena can still enter into the Team Captain discussion to add something." Koto call cheerfully but I frowned at the use of my full name. Sirena was my full name but I go by Siren and Siri most of the time; Sirena's pretty but Siren is more mystical and enchanting. Like, totally Greek Mythology! I glanced at Hiei and saw him smirking at me while Kurama mouthed the words 'Sirena' with wide eyes; I glared at them both. Every member of the Uramshi, plus my half brother brother, knows what my full name is. They just overlook it on pain of death.

"It's Siren and thank you, Koto, it'll only take a second." I said, ignoring the smirks of the two boys out of the field and the one angry look of the boy in the field. Plus, there's the icy cold glance Zeru was casting me that practically screamed 'get a move on it, kid, I've got people to kill.' I leaped into the ring and smiled at Kuwabara and Koto, making sure the smile was a little too honey-like when glancing at Zeru.

"I would like to add to the conditions of this fight. I and I'm sure my team members agree on the series of one on one matches. But I would like to add the condition that if one of my team members are in a battle, I would like to offer my help. I would like to offer help to help them win." I said with a brazen smile coming cross my face; I knew if my boys went into battle, they could handle themselves. But still! If I could lend a helping hand, then I would with immense pleasure. Koto looked surprised but nodded her head with a quiet smile.

"That would be fine, Siren, but the help you wish to give your team must be outside of the ring. That's the only condition to team support. You can do whatever you want as long as your foot never touches the inside of the ring. Got it?" Koto asked as she explained the extent to what I could do. Gee, you mean I could help just not jump up in the ring? Okay! For other people, not being able to get in the ring would have been a major problem but for me, I can except those limits. Cause what if I had a bazooka? I wouldn't need to step a toenail in the ring to fire off that baby. Course I didn't have one of those things but if I'm a REALLY good girl this year, I might just get it for Christmas. I nodded my head happily.

"Ooky-dooky! I can live with that. Thanks! I'll let you get back to your announcements then! Bye!" I called out, back in an amazingly happy mood as I leaped back beside Hiei, secure in my insanity and ideas. Before Koto could speak again, Hiei leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"What odd little thoughts are running through that head of yours?" He said softly, for once not sounding all suspicious like he normal does when I have a GENIUS idea. I tipped my head back to grin at him happily.

"I like keeping the suspense going, thanks. But don't worry…you'll find out soon enough." I whispered back; Hiei realized that he'd have to be happy with that for the time being so he stood back up, just as Koto called out her final announcement for the 'tournament team captain thing'.

"Okay! One on one fights with Miss Sirena, I mean Siren, helping out without touching foot in the ring. Good! Team Captains dismissed!" She called out cheerfully, of course; death and cheerfulness…they go together, right? Kuwabara grinned happily, since death is happy this year, and leaped outta the ring to walk back to us. But Zeru, Mister Perfect, wasn't moving. Apparently, he was staring down heatedly at Kuwabara's retreating back. But I thought he was actually staring down at Yusuke. All I knew was this SO couldn't be a good thing! His eyes glowed angrily and fire suddenly leaped up to encircle his body. Only he wasn't stopping, dropping and rolling. After a second, his fire leaped off of him and seemed to leap everywhere! Kuwabara very quickly ran and leap all the way back to us.

"Gee, I hope he isn't mad cause of what I said!" Kuwabara said, oh-so-concerned that he didn't hurt the enemies feelings. Zeru glared at him and everyone else and sent his flames to encircle us. Kuwabara let loose a shout while Hiei grabbed my arm and pulled me protectively into the middle of the group, behind him. Despite the fact we could probably be burnt alive in a minute, I grinned at Hiei's protective back. I loved it when he did his whole 'me man, you my woman' thing. But back to flame brain. I let loose a shrill whistle.

"Boy, now THIS is what they were talking bout when they sang Disco Inferno!" I shouted as the flames circled us. Hiei held my hand and didn't let go as Kuwabara spoke his piece in this tense time.

"What's this guys problem? Does he want to finish us off right now?" Kuwabara asked worriedly as the flames continued burning around us. But no, we got to live a couple more hours cause as quickly as the flames appeared, they suddenly dispersed. Zeru stood watching us for a minute before he shrugged mildly and turned on his heel and walked slowly back to his teammates. I grinned and decided to press my luck.

"Hey, yo! Flame brain! You missed us! Better not make that same mistake twice or it'll cost ya! Nah, nah, nah, nah!" I shouted out, not being able to resist a good jab at ANY cost! Zeru turned his head to glare at me, disdainfully and angrily. As he turned around and walked back, Kurama leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"While I admire your bravery, or foolishness, antagonizing their team leader is not wise with his power." Kurama said softly but seriously; I simply turned my head to grin up at him.

"Hey, it's me! I never claimed I was wise. Besides, one of my favorite songs is 'Don't stop till you get enough'. And I don't and I won't." I whispered back into Kurama's ear; he sighed but he should know that you can teach a dog new tricks. But I'm more of a kitty cat so the metaphor is lost on me. Koto stared from Zeru to us and back again.

"Wow! Wasn't that a wonderful display of Zeru's simply raw power? I have a great feeling that this going to be the best tournament yet! Okay, now: First contenders to the field!" Koto called out, like a little kid on Christmas Day; Renku grinned as he walked towards the ring with his reckless and happy manner. Sounded just like someone I know…maybe…ME!

"I'll go first! This'll be fun!" Renku called out over his shoulders as he ambled into the fighting ring. I grinned up at my co founder of the Chaos Kids and a friend…but also a pretty good sparing partner, I'd bet!

"Oh, I'm going! I SO wanna fight him!" I cried happily as I took a step forward, eager to show off in front of my old friends and my funny new one. But before I had taken barely a step, Kuwabara placed a large hand on my shoulder as he stared right up at Renku with a determined look in his eyes. Aw, man! I bet I'm not gonna be able to fight him!

"Sorry, Siri. I know we're sorta friends now but he's still a brat and I'm still taking him on!" Kuwabara said with a grin up at Renku who was watching me; I was about to protest yay merrily but when I caught glimpse of the eagerness in Kuwabara's face, I relented.

"Aw…okay! But you owe me one, Kuwabara! And remember: He's not our true enemy. So don't kill him!" I whispered, so the others wouldn't hear; I hadn't told Hiei, Kurama and our brain dead leader about the Chaos Kids yet. And I certainly didn't want to right now! Hiei and I were just coming off of our 'sweet moment' together and I didn't want to hear a forty minute 'stop being a crazy human' lecture. Kuwabara grinned down at me and nearly ran into the ring. Renku's smile faded way when he saw Kuwabara's approach and not mine.

"Aw, darn it! I wanted to fight Siren. I always get the dummies." Renku said as he looked Kuwabara up and down while grinning superiorly. Koto looked the two fighters over and then held up her hand.

"Okay. From the Urameshi Team: Kuwabara! And from Team Rhoukulyaki: Renku! Let the Dark Tournament officially begin! FIGHT!" Koto called, dropping her hand with flourish. I smiled as I settled in to watch our Kuwy fight in some silence before some amusing comment came to mind. This was the Dark Tournament and it had finally begun.


	30. Chapter 29 The first round begins

**Chapter 29: The first round begins**

As soon as Koto said fight, Kuwabara raised his fist while nodding at Renku with a big, silly grin. Nothing like taking a fight seriously, eh?

"Okay, kid! I know we have a mutual interest but not in this ring! Let's see your stuff! Bring it on! I'll even let you make the first move!" Kuwabara called with his ever present 'I had way too much coffee this morning' grin. I grinned and shook my head; Kuwabara shouldn't underestimate this kid but I didn't really mind. I knew they wouldn't kill each other so I didn't really mind this fight. Renku grinned over at me before turning his queer little smile at Kuwabara as he folded his arms behind his back.

"If you want, I guess. But let's…play a little first." Renku said with his odd little smile; he then leaped into the air with a laugh and disappeared. Ooh, he's one of those disappearing types, eh? Hiei can do that, too! Which is why I make sure I never make that, that mad cause I knew in battle I'd be demolished within seconds. I figured it would be interesting to see how Kuwy and Renku do. Kuwabara jerked around, looking confused as he tried to pinpoint where Renku was. But, of course, Renku wasn't around. Until…he was around…appearing suddenly behind Kuwabara's back. By the time Kuwabara had moved jerkily around, Renku had already disappeared again. And he did that for about, oh, five minutes more. It's actually more interesting up close but still pretty boring. Oh don't get me wrong, hide and seek is fun sometimes but not when your in the middle of a life or death battle in which the life of everyone you care about hangs in the balance! I flopped down on the ground at Hiei's feet and stuffed my jaw in my hand, yawning mildly as Kuwabara ripped around again just to see Renku disappear off to his left.

"Gosh, this is boring." I commented mildly as Kuwabara ripped around again; so boring. And here I was thinking this would be an exciting, near death fight that'd get my heart pumping. Hiei leaned forward to talk to me for a moment, which was good since there was nothing interesting going on.

"What is this strange connection between you and that boy that I hear the fool speak about?" Hiei murmured softly, I started and twisted my head to stare up at him; I hadn't expected him to pick up on that so soon! I certainly couldn't tell him! Not here, not in front of the entire Demon stadium! Good lord, he'd be furious! I can just hear him now: 'How could you betray the team, why are you acting like such a stupid human, couldn't you for once ask normal, how dare you take up with him, how could you choose him over me and the team, what was going through your head' and on and on he'd go, ranting and raving and yelling. A personal nightmare. Which is why I didn't tell him then.

"Oh Hiei! It's such a long and complicated tale that would most certainly not be appropriate right now, in front of all these fine Demon standards and especially not while our fine friend and comrade in arms is battling so nobly! Oh look! I think something's happening!" I cried suddenly, pointing into the ring; what was happening? Nothing. Oh, well expect that Renku finally stopped flitting around and actually punched Kuwabara so hard in the face that he staggered backwards a bit. Hiei didn't seem impressed even as Renku appeared behind Kuwabara and kicked him across the neck, sending him flying to the ground.

"I'm not giving this up, Siren, and you know that. You'll end up breaking and telling me and I don't care if it's in front of the Emperor of Japan or this Demon crowd. Just remember that, love." Hiei threatened with that sweet little petname coming through; ah, that's so cute! He threatened me and then he called me his love! Ah, sweet! Oh yeah, the fight! Well Kuwabara was getting knocked around a couple more time, probably get bruised and cut all up to pieces but for some reason, he didn't seem all grim. You know, like he's about to die and he's in mortal pain and agony and all. In fact, he was kinda smiling! Smiling, mind you! How weird. I know when I'm getting beat into pieces, I normally display a tiny, tiny frown. Finally Kuwabara spoke, elaborating on his cheery disposition.

"You know, I might be worried if it wasn't for one thing: You're leaving a trail!" Kuwabara shouted and turned around suddenly; Renku had appeared behind him, probably thinking of smashing poor Kuwy again but now he got a mouth full of fist. Ouch! Renku fell dramatically and crashed to the ground but he quickly leaped up and tried fighting some more. But the giant known as Kuwabara had gotten his immense confidence back and started beating the poor kid up while he made up some really weird and silly poses. He attacked the kid carelessly, really playing it up while Hiei shook his head in annoyance. He looked annoyed, I was kinda disinterested, and Kurama looked almost proud of Kuwabara's apparent improvements in battle.

"Kuwabara can be surprising, you know. I've sparred with him on many occasions and I can honestly say he loves to fight. Though it seems Kuwabara the type of fighter whose true skills can only be measure in the ring and it seems are lessons has paid off, Hiei." Kurama said approvingly as he crossed his arms, observing the battle with the whole 'I'm a genius and I'm surprised that Kuwabara, the apparently lacking one, is actually coming close to my level' look. Hiei snorted and crossed his arms, observing the insanely weird and silly warrior as he stared to do a really bad looking Bruce Lee impersonation as he smashed Renku again.

"Maybe so but what's with all that retarded samurai posturing? This isn't some kind of game or show! The fool doesn't understand these fights; he should drop his honor and strike the boy when he's down." Hiei said coolly as he went back to staring at the fight; for some reason the song lyrics 'He's a cold hearted snake' suddenly popped into my mind. Of course! EVERYBODY knows that when you have a small child laying helplessly on the arena floor, gasping and wheezing as he clutched at his injuries painfully, your suppose to kick him! In the face. With steel toed boots. Gee, you didn't know that? I shook my head and carefully passed over that little comment about dropping honor and spoke up.

"Well when it comes to the posing and everything, I just hafta agree with, darling. You never see someone like Bruce Willis in Die Hard jumping around like this. Course, then again Kuwabara isn't bald and he doesn't got those awesome weapons that Brucy boy's got. Isn't he so cool? Have you seen the movies, Hiei?" I said dreamily, my mind suddenly going off topic as my mind went to a suddenly violent movie scene. The sound of Hiei snapping his fingers in my face suddenly brought me out of my daze.

"Siren, if you could please stop your inane and idiotic Human day dreaming and focus your scatter brain on the fights, we'd all appreciate it!" Hiei snapped out suddenly, brining my mind out of it's pretty and violent day dreaming.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Great movie, though." I muttered as I glanced back at the ring; same old same old, though. Kuwabara nailed Renku with another amazingly cool punch, accompanied by a weird pose. He punched Renku once again and Renku's poor small body went flying as he clutched onto the stomach where he had been hit.

"This is it. This may be Kuwabara's chance to finish him!" Kurama said with a knowing look as Renku went flying through the air with the greatest of ease. I frowned suddenly as Kuwabara ran after Renku's still flying body. Kuwabara had better stop punching Renku soon or else I might have to find a replacement for the Chaos Kids; if he got punched any more times, he might dislocate his brain and I needed all my members to have their ENTIRE brain working properly!

"I don't want to torture you so just stay down until the ref counts to ten!" Kuwabara shouted as he raised his fist to finish Renku. But before he could land a finger on him, Renku raised his head with a queer little smile. Weird. Normally when I'm about to get punched so hard my brain smashes out through my cranium, I don't start smiling like someone just announced Angelina and Brad had broke up which meant he was free to go out with someone else. Or in Renku's case, Angelina's free to go out with someone else. Before Kuwabara could land his punch, Renku had disappeared (again) with another laugh.

"You know, you really shouldn't take so long with those attacks of yours!" Renku's disembodied voice called out as Kuwabara jerked around unsurely. But see, turning around was a really, really, REALLY bad idea! The second his head turned round, Renku's foot collided with his face.

"Ouch!" I commented dryly, not realizing that Kuwabara was going down for the count…literally! It's when his neck twisted painfully and Kuwabara started to fall, his look of shock still plastered on his face, as he hit the ground hard that I realized this, indeed, was serious.


	31. Chapter 30 Return of the Kuwabara

**Chapter 30: Return of the Kuwabara**

Boy, things are getting serious, aren't they? After that shocker (You know, Kuwabara falling with his eyes wide open and his neck bent painfully), surprised reactions were galore! Kurama's mounted dropped silently open as he stared at the unmoving and unblinking form of Kuwabara. If you looked really, really closely you could see Hiei's eyes widen slightly but other then that, nada for the reaction. After two minutes of Kuwabara not moving, I gasped as a hand leaped to cover my mouth with my eyes going wide.

"Oh, poor Kuwabara!" I murmured as I buried my head into Hiei's shoulder for a moment. Just a moment, mind you! That's all that lasted before a couple of thoughts popped into my head and I jerked my head away from Hiei's shoulder before he could even touch my hair, like he likes.

"Wait a second! I haven't giving you permission to die, Kuwabara! SO GET UP! And Renku! What the heck are you trying to do? We had a deal and he's part of the deal!" I shouted first at Kuwabara and then turned my glare over at Renku. Renku shrugged mildly as Hiei's eyes snapped to stare at me, obviously intrigued by me talking about 'a deal'.

"Sorry Siri, but we were fighting! I'd of done the same thing to you." Renku said with a slight frown but otherwise looking completely unfazed. I fumed for a moment, too annoyed to speak before a sarcastic answer flew to my tongue.

"Oh gee, you would? THANKS SO MUCH! And here I was thinking we had an understanding!" I grounded out as my hands clutched into fists. Yes, I was MAD but see the thing about me is, my mood changes nearly every hour. I was upset now but in five minutes from now, Renku and I could be best friends. But for the moment, I was ticked. Only problem is, Hiei now had a little bit more information about me and Renku and the other problem was Kuwabara STILL wasn't moving. Oh yeah, and the ref looked so shocked that we were having a mad but civilized conversation that she hadn't even taken the ten count yet! Cool!

"Deal? What deal? And what understanding? Siri, what is going on?" Hiei asked, sounding slightly suspicious and sounding also unnatural. Didn't he see we had a teammate down? Didn't he care more about weather or not he was dead rather then weather or not I was trying to flirt with Renku while betraying the team?

"Renku's pregnant and I agreed to deliver his baby and Kuwabara was going to drive us to our private hospital! Okay? You found us out! Pat yourself on the back!" I snapped out sarcastically, in no mood to stroke Hiei while assuring him of my faithfulness. Hiei starred at me in surprise for a moment before smirking.

"Hn. Why can't you be this feisty all the time? Huh, and you know I'll find out eventually." Hiei said in an amused tone, which I rightfully ignored as I fumed in silence for the moment at my traitorous team member who would DARE think of dying without my permission and of my traitorous new friend who would DARE think of killing said traitorous teammate without my permission. Koto seemed to snap out her reverie as she shook her head, raising the mike to speak.

"Sorry about that, folks but I was just stunned by Renku's awe inspiring movie! Nice job, Renku! So Kuwabara's down so I'll, naturally, take a ten count!" Koto said smilingly at Renku (The traitor, at the current moment) as she started to count to ten slooooowly. I glanced from Kuwabara to Renku; Renku seemed to be enjoying his apparent victory.

"Why bother counting? I broke the dummy's neck! Say, why don't you count his last heartbeats? See Siren, I let him THINK he was winning to play out on the suspense; the fans loved it!" Renku said as he waved theatrically at some happily screaming fans; I suppressed a shirk and settled for shouting at him.

"Renku! You are not Brad Pitt! You are not Michel Jackson! You are not some famous person! You don't have fans! Those are just bloodthirsty, half drunk Demons who are only screaming because Kuwabara, a Human, is down! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU OR YOUR STUPID MOVE THAT WASN'T AS GOOD AS YOU THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS UNFAIR AND YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO DO IT BECAUSE YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE SIMPLY FIGHTING AND NOT KILLING EACH OTHER BECAUSE YOU TWO WORK FOR ME!" I screeched at the top of my lungs at Renku as I stamped my foot every few seconds. Renku ignored my ranting until it was over and then he simply smiled at me.

"Sorry Siri, but I didn't hold back and you knew I wasn't going to and you knew I was WAY stronger then that dummy so this shouldn't be much of a surprise to you." Renku said casually as Koto counted to two, I groaned; I think someone had created a monster. Don't know who but someone had created a vicious, evil, mean, nasty, maniacal MONSTER. I'd have to straighten that kid out later on. But for now, Hiei was sighing slightly as he glanced between the victorious boy and the pretty much dead boy.

"Should have known. Kuwabara only APPEARED better because the boy was leaving a deliberate trail. Should have known the fool wouldn't be prepared enough for this tournament." Hiei said coldly as he shook his head quietly; I jerked my head to stare at him with an intensely disdainful stare.

"Hiei, for once…DON'T be yourself. I love you, my angel, but Kuwabara could be dead! Let's try to pretend we care for just a minute until we find out the extent of the damage. Like, if he's dead or just brain damaged." I said impatiently as I shook my head, turning my eyes back to Kuwabara, thinking of shouting at him so more. Hiei sighed ever so slightly and his hand dropped down to brush against mine.

"Siren, all will be well." Hiei said, whispering a favorite phrase of his that he used when no one could hear and it couldn't ruin his reputation. I allowed a small smile to form on my lips as I nodded and then glanced back at the ring again. Koto was going up and up and up and seemed to have reached the number nine while we were talking. Renku looked like he was about to do some SERIOUS partying and the Demon audience look as if they were about to start a wave when suddenly a hitch in the plans arrived. Koto was just about to say ten when a voice spoke up firmly and not dead-ly!

"Actually, my neck is just fine!" The voice said; I flinched suddenly and jerked around so quickly that I slipped, tripped and fell over dramatically. Don't worry, I was fine! I did that all the time, in fact! From my spot on the ground, I could see that Kuwabara was now standing upright and looked very much alive! He was rubbing at his neck, probably trying to get the I-almost-got-my-neck-broken kinks out. Renku had been waving to his fans happily but now stopped in mid wave as he turned slowly around to face Kuwabara.

"Gee. Guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Renku asked as I grinned at Kuwabara from my spot still on the ground. He looked awesome expect for the fact that he was bruised and probably bleeding. And the best part of all…HE WAS ALIVE AND COULD STILL DO MY BIDDING! YAY! Hiei stepped over to me and stared down at me with a bemused expression; I grinned up at him.

"You were right, Hiei! You always are, though. Now, show me you're my Prince Charming and help me up!" I said with a happy grin as Hiei bent forward and hauled me to my feet; I grinned happily and started shouting.

"Oh, yeah! Go team! Go Kuwabara! I knew you wouldn't die without asking me! And I knew Renku wouldn't kill you without asking me! GO TEAM! FIGHT! WIN! DO SOMETHING!" I shouted happily as I jumped up and down, screeching at Kuwabara and everyone; Kurama shook his head at my obvious energy.

"You've had sugar today, haven't you?" He asked dryly; I stopped my bouncing and screaming to stare at him disdainfully.

"No, for your information, I haven't! I just had about 20 cokes after breakfast cause I was thirsty!" I said defensively, showing I hadn't been eaten sugary candies which normally makes me hyper; Kurama rolled his eyes at this.

"You're insane. There's sugar AND caffeine in cokes, you know. Ugh, we'll need a straight jackets for us ALL before the tournaments up." Kurama muttered exasperatedly with a mournful shake of his head; oh! That's why I get hyper all the time. COOL! Oops, better get back to the fight or else I'll never get that job at the Dark Tournament's exclusive newspaper. Anywho. Renku was staring up at the obviously happy and grinning Kuwabara thoughtfully.

"Okay, now I see why you guys were invited as 'guests'! I thought Siren was the only one on the team who had any brains or strengths but you avoided my direct attacks quite nicely, really. So now…I suppose I'll bring out my REAL weapons!" Renku said as that same, creepy and queer grin peaked out across his face. I sighed and sat down at Hiei's feet again. I had a strange feeling things were about to get tough for our favorite loud-mouthed fighter!


	32. Chapter 31 We're doomed

Hi guys, Hina here! Just finished the next chapter and sorry it took so long but I've been out sick. Couldn't even get to work, it was so bad! (Yeah, like DARN, I couldn't go to work! More like, DARN, I couldn't get paid!) But I got this done and I'm sending it off for all of you hungry little fanfic devourers. (: As always and forever, THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STUFF! LOVE YA'LL! And thanks to all who didn't' review but just read through my stuff; you know who you are and even if I don't, I appreciate you reading it. Anyway, hope ya'll like the near end of Kuwabara, Defender of the Weak and the Kitties, and his first fight!

* * *

Chapter 31: We're doomed

Okay, so now Renku was bringing out his REAL weapons, right? Now I was having seriously bad feelings and thoughts.

"Real weapon? What does that mean? Oh, I bet it's a bazooka! Or one of those laser guns from sci-fi movies. Or it could be a lightsaber! Or maybe it's a magic wand from the Harry Potter movies. Or maybe it a super cool machine…gun…" The excited words seemed to fade from my lips as Renku held out his hands, showing four yoyos on them.

"Huh?" I asked, blinking owlishly at Renku before turning my gaze to Kuwabara and the rest of my gang; they also looked completely surprised. Ooh, scary yoyos! How terrifying! But I never underestimate an enemy's weapon; once I defeated a guy with a rubber chicken. I know, sounds weird right? Well that's a story for another time.

"The Serpent Yoyo Attack!" Renku called out with a relish; there seemed to be a cool aura glowing around him and his yoyos when he said it. I was completely puzzled so I glanced over at Kurama, our current weapons and everything in the universe expert. But he looked completely stumped…proving we were doomed.

"The…Serpent Yoyo Attack? I've never heard of such a thing." Kurama said as he gazed over at Renku curiously and intently; my hopes of him explaining everything to me, a poor dumb Human, faded instantly. Kuwabara started scoffing, not looking too concerned or frightened of this seemingly harmless weapon. He just held out his hands and summoned up his energy with a shout as his Double Sprit Swords appeared with a dramatic flourish.

"Ooh, I guess we're going into serious play time, right kid? Huh, I guess I'll use my 'toys' now as well! And I'm gonna beat you at your own little game!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he rushed forward, again shouting like one of those samurais you'd see in really, really bad kung foo movies. He rushed at the Renku who didn't seem concerned or bothered by this. Huh, I never underestimate weapons or weapon wielders but obviously Kuwabara wasn't afraid of the yoyo's of death. Huh, but then again, my thoughts weren't so reverent. _Hmm, maybe I'll use my special silly putty attack when I battle! Or I could use my Barbie doll nunchucks! _I thought with a snigger as Renku grinned at the rushing and whooping Indian/Ox-man. Renku expertly threw up his yoyos as Kuwabara grinned and tried slashing down on them. But he couldn't! At the last second, the yoyos snaked around his sword and all eight of um collided with Kuwabara.

"Oww." I commented mildly as the yoyos hit Kuwy in his chest and face, sending him into the air and landing loudly and painfully onto the ground. Renku grinned in nearly childish pleasure as he played with his now evil looking yoyos for a second while Kuwabara struggled to get up from kissing the pavement…again. You know, this was getting kinda old.

"Gee, you didn't think I'd really throw around real toys, did you? If you did, then your really TOO thick! I channel my Energy through the yoyos. It's kinda of like their apart of me and you trying to slice through them is…say…trying to grab snakes barehanded. And they bite, too." Renku said with a smile that was just as about as poisonous as the snakes he was talking bout. Kuwabara finally stood up with a grim look over in Renku's direction. Kuwabara rushed forward (again) looking insane (again) rushing heedlessly at Renku (again). He raised his sword and tired to slash down at Renku (again) but the yoyos snaked around and slammed into Kuwabara…(again). Kuwabara fell just as hard as the first time but he got up even faster, showing his insane determination and desperation. He tired to cut the strings (again) but it didn't work well, (again) and he got SHOT DOWN, IN A BLAZE OF GLORY, to quote from mah hero Bon Jovi. Renku blew out his breath tiredly as he shook his head, just now realizing how determined Kuwabara could be when he was on a roll.

"Ah, come on Kuwabara! You're dull old sword won't ever cut through the strings, no matter how hard you try! Because, first of all: It's not real string! And second of all: All my energy is flowing through the strands, making it nearly invincible!" Renku called out laughingly as Kuwabara got SHOT DOWN again. But Kuwabara was still stubborn as an ox so he simply got up and glared across the arena at Renku. I sighed and stood up, leaning against Hiei tiredly. This was gonna be a looooong day. And they're was more day like this on the way. Boy, don't we get into the funniest things? Kuwabara spat suddenly (A disgusting male habit that was shared by everyone on the team but me and my well-mannered boy, Kurama) and I was not surprised to see blood mixed in with the saliva. I actually thought I saw part of a tooth but that might've been my imagination.

"Son of a gun! You're pretty strong, kiddo, but I'll win somehow!" Kuwabara said, leaping forward at Renku (again). But, surprisingly, Kuwabara was (again) slammed down so hard he actually lay there for a few moments…(AGAIN). Gee, watching Kuwabara was painful. I was getting some major sympathy pangs…or maybe it was just gas from the wine and crab but maybe it was sympathy. You never know!

"Ugh…I'll beat you! And don't you think I won't!" Kuwabara shouted from his place where he lay on the ground, panting heavily. Renku groaned as he shook his head, completely exasperated now. NOW he knew what I lived through everyday! I think he was starting to feel sympathy pains for ME!

"What do I have to do to make you realize you're going to lose and possible die? And all of your other little friends are probably going to lose as well. Siren might win but the others won't!" Renku said with a grin as he waved across at me; so sweet of him to mention me, wasn't it? I knew I had to say SOMETHING at that!

"Yeah, don't count on it, Renku! We're gonna win, you know that! And don't forget! As soon as your battle with Kuwabara ends, your life belongs to me!" I shouted out across the stadium; Renku rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'I know, I know'. I could feel the intent way Hiei was staring at me but I ignored him as Renku turned his gaze back at Kuwabara, staring at him intently before snapping his finger suddenly, a grin coming cross his face.

"Ah-ah! I know how to beat you AND I won't even have to work hard!" Renku said, showing what a lazy bum he was. Maybe I should introduce him to Yusuke…they might do good together. Renku groaned a little and feed a lot of energy into his yoyos. The yoyos moved again and snacked around Kuwabara's hands and ankles. Kuwabara was then lifted straight up into the air. He yelled when he realized what was happening while I screamed, a little surprised that Kuwabara was now flying high. Hiei 'hn'ed' and started to look awfully amused.

"Can't say much for you're coaching, Kurama, you're student's about to be crushed!" Hiei said dryly as he gazed up at Kuwabara who was rising higher and higher and higher and higher! I ignored the comment that was ignoring the fact that Kuwabara might die as I turned to Kurama quickly, clutching at his shirt as I stared imploringly up into his face.

"Kurama, YOU trained him! I only sunbathed! Kurama, please, PLEASE tell me! Please tell me you taught him how to fly!" I said urgently, only HALF joking; Kurama looked down on me and his face softened from the intenseness of watching Kuwabara about to go SPLAT as he shook his head but didn't speak. _Hmm, that might mean I'll get to offer my 'help' now. _I thought mischievously but didn't say that; instead, I just snapped my fingers suddenly.

"Darn it! I thought you were going to cover the flying lessons!" I muttered, again only half joking; hey! Kurama's got so many plants how do WE know he doesn't have one that'll let him fly like a bird? I wouldn't put it past that lunatic, er, genius, I mean! Anyway. Kuwabara was yelling from his place among the birds, not even looking afraid but even more determined.

"I'll get you, you little brat! You'll be screaming mommy!" Kuwabara shouted down at Renku; Renku moaned as he was soon finding out about Kuwabara's stubborn streak. I think he got another sympathy pain for what I live with.

"Ugh, I think I'll LEAVE you there for a moment until the fact you're going to DIE sinks in!" Renku grumbled and sat down on the stadium as he stared up at Kuwabara with a look lacking interest; I glared at the traitor as I started shouting again.

"Oh, no you won't, Renku me boy! Kuwabara will STILL win! And even if he doesn't, you belong to me after this fight!" I growled out again, making sure Renku knew what he was in for. See, if his TEAM loses, then it'll be completely official and all but as soon as this FIGHTS over, no matter who wins or loses, he comes over to our side. It's how it works, see? Anywho. I turned my eyes up at Kuwabara, waiting for him to ASK for my help before offering it. And you know what, I think I hear the shouting of a person about to ask!

"Siren! You said you could help us if we needed help! So why don't you start helping?!?!" Kuwabara shouted out as a bird perched on top his head, making his shouting and flying look almost comical. I bite back a laugh as I shook my head and crossed my arms, about to make him bed for it.

"Nuh-uh! You gotta ASK me nicely Kuwabara and APOLOGIZE for not wanting me in the tournament captain team thingy. I'm not doing nuthing to help you till you do!" I said stubbornly as Hiei and Kurama both stared at me like I'm nuts, which I probably am. Kuwabara's scream of frustration caused the little birdy to fly away; he finally shouted what I'd been waiting for.

"Okay! I'm SORRY I didn't want you in the tournament captain thing! And I'm ASKING you for your help! NOW HELP ME!" Kuwabara screamed as he struggled a little against the yoyos, which I found to be stupid. What if he breaks free? That means he'll be able to find out what it's like to fall and have your entire life flash before your eyes. And I knew Kuwabara's life ain't pretty! Course then again while he's falling, he might just land on Renku which would kinda a double win and loose thing. I grinned up at him and nodded.

"Gee, why didn't you say so? I'll see what I can do, Kuwy, but I ain't making any promises!" I called out, not really sure I could do anything to help in this situation; I didn't think to bring a trampoline for him to fall on. Now, I should fill ya'll in on my idea of 'help.' My idea of 'help' is insanity, plain and simple. I'm not promising that anything I do will make sense or actually help anyone but gosh darn it, I'd have some fun! Anywho! I turned towards my faithful backpack! Oh, I've not mentioned that, have I? Well, I brought along a super cool and super big blue backpack with me and I'll take it with me to all the fights. It's chock-full of neat-o stuff that probably couldn't do anything to help any situation in the history of everything! But I dropped down to my knees in front of it and dug around, tossing things like rubber chickens, brass knuckles, and a toupee over my shoulder. I dug around for a few minutes, while Kuwabara screamed at me to hurry up, until (FINALLY!) I found something that MIGHT be of use. I latched onto it and held it up with a grin.

"I got a gun, Kuwabara!" I shouted up at him, holding up one of those cool little silver pistols you see in cop movies. As soon as I said that, Kurama and Hiei literally jumped aside like people do in movies when a bomb is about to go off. I turned around and glared at them as they ran to the edge of the stadium.

"I'm not going to fire it at YOU! I'm going to fire it at HIM!" I said, glaring at the unbelievers; Kurama was ACTUALLY trying to DUCK behind HIEI! Huh, no comment on that one, folks! Kuwabara looked decidedly happy, though, even though he must know that me holding a gun wouldn't go over well.

"COOL! YOU GONNA SHOOT RENKU? AWESOME! TRY NOT TO HIT HIM IN THE HEAD OR HEART AND HE MIGHT LIVE TO DO THE THINGS YOU WANT HIM TO DO!" Kuwabara shouted, not getting my insane, movie driven point; I shook my head sadly as Renku suddenly leaped up and started to run towards the outside of the ring frantically.

"RENKU! If you get outside the ring, you're going to technically lose the battle! I AM NOT GOING TO SHOOT YOU, YOU MORON!" I screeched at him, finally get through to him; Renku stopped short of leaping for his life and turned and slinked back into the ring. Gosh, I simply HOLD a gun and people start going crazy! I wonder why? I think I might have to look into this. Anyway. Kuwabara was now frowning deeply at me (I think, kinda hard to tell with him WAY up there) but I ignored that as I made sure the gun was loaded and everything.

"Now Kuwabara, I am NOT going to shoot Renku! You knew I wouldn't so I don't know why you insanely suggested that. I am simply going to shoot through the yoyo strings!" I said, not noticing there were a couple of flaws in my ingenious plan. Well, I guess if I shoot through the yoyo strings, then he'd fall and die but at the moment I was going through this, I didn't think of that. Kuwabara looked a little surprised at this brilliant idea so he didn't say anything. I took this as indication he wished for me to start me engines!

"Okay! Now, cover your ears Kuwabara, I think this might be loud." I shouted up at him as I cocked the gun, but of course he couldn't cover his ears because he was tied up. Now Hiei and Kurama really DOVE for cover. They both dropped to the ground, laying flat on the ground and covered their ears. Hmph! As IF I'd shoot them!

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" I said sarcastically as I lifted the gun and aimed the gun at what I THOUGHT was the strings holding Kuwabara up; I then plugged my ear with one hand and shut my eyes tightly. I then…FIRED! Okay, well, I don't really know what precisely happened; my eyes were tight shut. But I did hear Kuwabara scream rather suddenly, Renku yelped, Hiei and Kurama probably whimpered and I opened my eyes when I remembered you're suppose to keep your eyes open when you fire off dangerous weapons of mass destruction .

"What happened?" I asked, blinking suddenly as I opened my eyes and looked around and then looked up. Kuwabara's face was bright red and he was screaming; I noted that the strings were completely intact and so was Kuwabara. Except for the bullet hole in his shirt; apparently his clothes were so loose and my aiming was so GOOD I had shot though his clothing. COOL! It's not like I hit HIM, I just hit his shirt. Kuwabara decided to answer my questions, while screaming.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? YOU SHOT AT ME WITH YOUR EYES SHUT, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! HOW COULD YOU, SIREN? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, YOU MORON!" Kuwabara screamed as he jerked around in midair; I let out a sudden sigh of relief. Oh! And here I was thinking something bad had happened.

"Of COURSE I shot at you! I was trying to free you, you dummy! I didn't hit you, now did I? Don't you watch Bruce Willis or Denzel Washington movies? Or even 24? This particular move I saw in 24. When a sniper fired and actually shot through Jack Bauer's handcuffs! That's what I'm doing so don't look so freaked!" I shouted as I raised the gun, cocking it again and firing. Kuwabara was screaming bloody murder but I didn't manage to hit him OR the yoyo strings. They were thin, I can tell you that!

"Siren, STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, AND MY OWN BODY, JUST STOP!" Kuwabara shrieked but I ignored him as I shot again and again and again and again; missing him and the strings again and again and again and again. Darn it! Now I was down to only ONE bullet left. Shucks, if I don't get the a string this time, then I had wasted a good opportunity to make chaos. And so I raised the gun and held it steadily in my hands, kept my eyes open, stuck my tongue out through my teeth as I concentrated HARD.

"One, two, three!" I shouted and fired again, really trying hard to hit the target; I crossed my fingers as the LAST bullet sailed upwards. I waited and waited and waited and then, suddenly, there was a loud PING sound. The bullet had hit one of the strings! YAY, I AM A GOOD SHOT! And there's another cool thing: the bullet hit the string and the string to the yoyo's broke but then it bounced off of the string it broke and hit another one and another one and another one. Soon all four of the strings broke and Kuwabara was a FREE BIRD, man! But here's the bad thing: Kuwabara then started…FALLING! Oops, I didn't think of that!

"Oh, shoot! He's falling! Wait a second, then that means that me firing at him was actually a really insane idea!" I cried out as Kuwabara started dropping like a brick, while shouting. Hiei and Kurama quickly returned to my side, after making sure the gun wasn't loaded and taking it from me quickly, and both shook their heads.

"Gee, you think, Siren?" Kurama muttered darkly as I latched onto Hiei's arm, praying that Kuwabara didn't die and come back to haunt me as a ghost. That would be, like, SO bad! I glanced up into Kuwabara's face and saw he didn't look sacred or angry. In fact, he was smiling again! How strange!

"Thanks, Siren! Now I can use my hands!" Kuwabara shouted as he fell with surprising speed to the ground. Renku looked happy that Kuwabara was falling but that's when he saw that Kuwabara was holding out his hands, energy appearing and turning into a…something. It kinda look like his Sprit Sword only it was longer and when it hit the ground, it kinda absorbed his fall and shot him forward towards Renku. The latter mentioned boy didn't look afraid or concerned at the surprising turn of events. He only looked mildly interested.

"That's a pretty neat-o trick! The sword absorbs your fall like a backwards bungee cord, huh? Great save but there's one problem: You coming straight at me just means that you'll die even faster, LOSER!" Renku said carelessly as he stared at the oncoming cannon that was Kuwabara. Renku pulled up his yoyos as Kuwabara flew forward with his Sprit Sword in hand. I had a feeling that the END was coming soon…well, the end for this fight. The END of everything was about five million more pages away but I guess autobiographies hafta take time, eh? Renku's yoyos were snacking towards Kuwabara to slice at him but Kuwabara let loose some energy, which made his sword shoot forward, and it bent AROUND Renku's yoyos. Now the sword tip was heading straight for Renku!

"Say what! His swords BEND now?" Renku gasped out, surprise and shock evident on his face. He didn't have time to do anything else but stand there in shock as they twisted towards him. Kuwabara had time to grin and get out his own statement before the END of the battle occurred.

"Just as you control you're yoyos, that's how Kurama coached me to control my sword…AT WILL!" Kuwabara yelled but Renku's yoyos were STILL coming straight at him just as his sword was STILL heading for Renku. They kept going and going and going until the two powerful forces hit their marks with a stunning display of light and power. Kuwabara and Renku were both hit HARD and straight on and both were knocked outside of the ring. AND AT THE SAME TIME! I wonder how they were gonna call this one?


	33. Chapter 32 Suffering a loss

Hi there! Hina here. No, I wasn't kidnapped by the chainsaw massacring chipmunks, but DID have a close run in with them. (: Seriously though, I was on vacation and didn't have time to write but I'M BACK now and the madness of me and Siren can continue! Mwuahahahaha! (; Also, sorry that I left you on such a cliffhanger. Who will win? Kuwabara or Renku? Sorry, Kuwy, but I couldn't do anything there! Tried my hardest but it seems that young Renku will win once again, much to the chagrin and nightmares of Kuwabara. And, as always and forever, THANKS TO ALL YA'LL WHO REVIEWED! Pinky promise I'll update more frequently. Now, let the CHAOS continue!

* * *

Chapter 32: Suffering a loss

I gasped in total, complete shock as both Kuwabara and Renku were tossed outside the ring, at the same time. And folks, they weren't moving! AUGH! If they both had killed each other, I'd kill them. (Wait, a minute…that didn't make sense, did it?) I needed them both alive and thinking if I was going to keep my brilliant idea of the Chaos Kids up and running. Already they'd taken so many blows to the head that I bet their brains look more like oatmeal then brains. I glanced over at Koto, vaguely wondering how she was gonna call this, and found she was frowning rather confusedly, kinda like I was.

"Well, that was…something, wasn't it? Both fighters were knocked out of the ring, at the exact same time. How in the Makai do I judge this one? I know! I'll just count to ten, that should work!" Koto said and did just that, still looking confused; I bit back a shriek of frustration as I walked to Kuwabara's side, screaming every step of the way.

"KAZUMA KITTY KUWABARA! GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY, BIG BUTT AND GET INTO THE RING! YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT DIE; I HAVEN'T GIVING YOU PERMISSION, YET! SO STOP PLAYING THE CRIPPLE CARD WITH ME!" I screeched at Kuwabara's unmoving form; he didn't so much as flinch from his spot, looking deathlike on the ground. I blinked down at him and stalked back to my backpack; I always kept a bucket and a couple hundred bottles of water on hand, in case anyone got thirsty or in case Hiei finally set Kuwabara on fire. I grabbed the bucket and filled it to the brim with water, stalked back to Kuwabara, and dumped the entire thing on him. Did he move? NO! He just laid there, unmoving and UNFIGHTING OR WINNING! I glared down at him and restrained myself from giving him a good, swift kick in the rear to wake him up. No point in beating a dead Kuwabara, eh? I stalked BACK over to my gang, crossing my arms as my frown deepened.

"You thought drowning him might work?" Kurama murmured under his breath, which I tried ignoring but couldn't. I turned my head to glare at the fox.

"Oh yeah, what would YOU have done, my genius fox boy?" I snapped at him, which was unlike me, but Kurama, darn him, looked too amused at my frustration.

"Well, I wouldn't have tried dumping a lake on him, or screaming like a nagging housewife." Kurama commented with a dry smile, as my mouth dropped open but no sound emitted. I was about to kill him brutally for that but before I could, darn it, Hiei spoke up.

"THAT was it? THAT was the focus of nearly THREE MONTHS training? THAT?" Hiei asked, looking very surprised as he gazed between me and Kurama; Kurama shrugged mildly but I, seeing my chance for revenge, raised a hand and pointed it at Kurama in accusation.

"Hey, it's HIS fault! I was only sunbathing and listening to Bon Jovi…HE was the one trying to shape our future that the poor boy's life, or death. NOT MY FAULT! Now the death of Kuwabara is on your conscious, Kurama!" I cried dramatically with a perfectly fake stern frown, pointing an accusing hand at him. Hiei smirked at me but Kurama just smiled sadly.

"Way to place the blame, Siri!" Kurama muttered under his breath as he gave me a mock glare; Hiei was casting his eyes disapprovingly at him so Kurama decided to explain cause I wasn't gonna.

"More or less, Hiei. The focus of the training was to teach him to channel his Sprit Energy is more then one way, and also to teach him to bend it to his will. He learnt his lessons well, but it might not have done us any good."" Kurama said with a sad sigh as he turned his eyes back onto the STILL unmoving form of Kuwabara and Renku. Koto was up to two. My, she's a slow counter. Perhaps, deep inside, she's really trying to help up? WE HAVE AN ADVOCATE! But then again, she was probably counting slow in hope someone would get up so she wouldn't be a complete failure as an announcer. I glanced between the two unmoving forms of the boys but then, suddenly as everything is sudden in the DT world, Renku MOVED! He raised his head and got up with a painful groan, stumbling unsteadily into the ring with a slight limp as he held onto his arm, which looked kinda banged up. At LEAST Kuwabara had managed to injure him…didn't mean we was gonna win, though. But, good! Now all we had to do was wait in tense, agonizing silence to see if Kuwabara would get off his big butt and into the ring in time or not. Hiei sighed lightly, and shook his head at all of this.

"Well, in any case, it was an entertaining fight but we'd best assume him dead and prepare for the next round." Hiei said in that so cute board sounding voice; my eyes twitched slightly but I just snorted as I stared up at him disdainfully.

"Hiei, please! Remember, we're in our happy places and we're pretending that we care, right? Pretend you care, my darling, just in case he's dead since we don't want to disrespect the dead." I said with a teeny little smile; Hiei sighed and shook his head, probably wondering why he chose me instead someone more normal.

"Siren, you can feel energies as well as I do, so you know he's not dead. Besides, if he was dead, I'd be leaping up and down." Hiei muttered the last part under his breath, earning a death glare from me. He sounds so mean sometimes but I know he cares…deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, etc, etc, etc, down inside. Koto was up to five and Kuwabara STILL hadn't moved. I was almost about to give up hope (NOT!) but Yusuke had chosen that moment to speak up in his sleep.

"Get up! You're late! Kuwabara! I know you're used to losing, but not now!" Yusuke shouted out with his eyes tight shut and still half breathing, half snoring. I glanced over at him with a bemused smile; he still managed to amaze me sometimes. I glanced from our zombiefied leader to our other sleeping beauty and found that at least his ears were still working. Koto had just said six when Kuwabara's body gave a great twitch and he leaped up with a glare, yoyo's still hanging from his wrists and ankles.

"What did you say?" He snarled out, angrily and illogically; Koto stopped her counting, looking rather startled as she, unnaturally, assumed he was speaking to her. Oh but NO! Kuwabara was just talking to the SLEEPING lunatic who was his brother in the relation of insanity!

"6, Kuwabara. You have four more counts to get into the ring." Koto said with a fanged smile but Kuwabara shook his head vigorously as he glared in our direction, in the direction of Yusuke, our zombie.

"Not you! URAMESHI! You stupid punk!" Kuwabara shouted and practically RAN in our direction. My eyes slipped shut as I tried to think of WHY on EARTH he was over here and not over THERE, winning the stupid match! And people thought _I _was the insane member of the team. Fat chance! When I opened my eyes, instead of Kuwabara disappearing and reappearing in the ring and winning, he had leaped forward and grabbed Yusuke by the front of his shirt and was shaking his limp body.

"Oh, so you're PRETENDING to be asleep now, eh? What a stupid and CHEAP trick, you jerk! Wake up so I can pound ya!" Kuwabara growled/shouted as he shook him even harder, while I glared at the both of them. I was glaring at Kuwabara for the apparent reason of him NOT trying to win the match and I was glaring at Yusuke because if he'd been awake, he could have grabbed Kurama and thrown him headlong into the ring. And since he WAS asleep, I'd have to do that! I leaped forward, stomping my foot angrily, and then grabbed the front of Kuwabara's shirt, jerking his face down to my own, since I was Hiei's height, therefore being short.

"KAZUMA KUWABARA! You still have a fight to win and Yusuke IS asleep, unless he suddenly DIED cause your shaking jarred his head from his shoulders! Now stop being an idiot and get in there and win, you lunatic!" I yelled into his ear as I pulled him away from Yusuke and pushed him bodily towards the ring. Kuwabara glared once more at Yusuke, giving me a glare as well, for good measure, before stomping towards the ring. Renku's eyes widened in astonishment and a little fear as the big lug approached the ring.

"Oh no! Not you again! I can't take it anymore and I'm not fighting anymore!" Renku said, sounding weak and exasperated as he held up his hand. His hand glowed with energy and the yoyo strings that were still hanging from Kuwabara's arms and legs suddenly tightened, sending him flying towards the ground. AUGH! NO! He was immobile, couldn't get up, and Koto was STILL counting. My mind flew through ideas before I settled on one.

"KURAMA! Get over here and help me!" I shouted and grabbed one of Kuwabara's arms, trying my best to lift him up. Kurama, completely bemused as to WHAT I was doing, walked forward at my command.

"Um, Siren? What your doing is technically illegal…you know that, right?" Kurama asked slowly as he just STOOD there, looking all wise and imposing. I glared up into his face as I tried to life the IMMENSE weight of Kuwabara. And Kuwy wasn't fat either, so I guess muscle really DOES weigh more then fat.

"Oh, really? And so is GRAND LARCENY, Mr. know it all! Now help me! We can lift him up and put him in the ring!" I snapped as Kurama stared at me calmly, not all bothered by the fact that his sense of honor could mean us losing our match!

"I am not giving in to your insane and inane schemes." Kurama said coolly, for some reason turning traitor not on Demon World but on HIS VERY TEAM! AUGH! I dropped Kuwabara's arm, ignoring the fact he fell face forward with a shout when I did, and crossed my arms with a cold frown.

"You WILL help me or else I'll tell this entire Demon crowd, including Hiei, that you're mother made you wear a pink bunny outfit, with fluffy ears and footsies." I whispered coldly, making sure Kuwabara or Hiei didn't hear. Kurama visible paled, and his taunting little smile turned into a frown.

"You wouldn't." Kurama said, horrified but all I did was grin manically at him, amused by his naiveté in this matter.

"Oh, I would fox-boy, just name the day! Now, help me with Kuwabara!" I said with that same cold grin, perfectly content in my insanity and completely ecstatic when Kurama grumbled something and leaned over, grabbing Kuwabara's arm. We were sure lucky we could talk/threaten fast and that Koto was SUCH a doggone slow counter.

"I'm going to get you back for this, you lunatic." Kurama muttered sullenly and threateningly as we both managed to lift Kuwy up, about to drop him into the ring so he could do SOMETHING that would mean winning.

"I am a patriot, dear Kurama, a PATRIOT!" I said with a grin as we managed to get Kuwabara up and into the ring, puffing from the strain of it. (Kuwabara was just sitting there, growling a curse word every now and then about the indecency of all this).

"You know, I think Hitler said those very words at one point." Our resident encyclopedia muttered darkly as we pushed Kuwabara forward and backed up. Koto, who was STILL counting amazingly slow, finally noticed Kuwabara was now in the ring.

"Huh? How'd you get in the ring? And what was Siren and Kurama doing?" She questioned, a suspicious look coming cross her face since she didn't see us moving him. I started whistling sharply as Kuwabara stood there, annoyed and tied up but IN THE RING!

"Ms. Siren did you put him into the ring?" Koto asked, apparently on to our scheme, finding out WAY faster then I thought. But an evil thought struck my mind and I simply smiled innocently.

"Oh, me? NO! Of course not! You see, Kuwabara has got psychotic, I mean, psychic abilities and he controlled Kurama and my mind. So we MAY have moved him into the ring, but it was HIS powers that got him there! Perfectly legal!" I said with a nervous laugh, scratching at the back of my head. Koto blinked once or twice, before simply shaking her head, probably thinking sometimes it's best not to say anything.

"Okay…mental powers, seems legal enough. So, I guess it's onward with the fight!" She cried and I SWEAR it was going so well and we would've continued on and WON but GOSH DARN IT! There was a sudden chiming, signaling our DOOM, I tell ya! Translation: THE COMMITTEE!

"Attention, attention! We have information that Kazuma Kuwabara of the Uramshi Team is a normal Human being, therefore having no mental power. Therefore, he is disqualified and the match goes to Renku!" I glared up at where the speakers were, hoping the EVIL committee could somehow see my glare. Kurama turned to smile snippily at me, showing his true vengeful fox side.

"I think that was the voice of logic. Did you hear it?" Kurama said crossing his arms, while Hiei shook his head while Koto blinked at us all. I frowned at him and moved forward, physically uncrossing his arms as I SHOOT DOWN his illogic fox logic.

"Uh-huh. The voice of logic. You mean the psychotic crew of sadistic evil demons/ humans who want us to fail and want Toguro to kill us? Yep. What HAVE you been smoking, my funny friend?" I asked with a smile, watching as his queer smile faded a bit but unfortunately, Koto spoke up at that moment, cutting off whatever other insane things we were going to say.

"Okay! Then Team Rhoukulyaki claims a victory! First fight of the Dark Tournament, Renku wins and Kuwabara loses! Teams, you know have two minutes to your next fight." Koto said, sounding as merry as Santa Claus on Christmas Eve, while we were as cheery Addams family. Well, so much for that idea!


	34. Chapter 33 Prefight Fight

Chapter 33: Pre-fight Fight

At that, Renku's yoyos snaked away from Kuwabara and he fell bodily out of the arena. I sighed sadly and turned back to my foxy friend, frowning deeply at him.

"Thank you very much, Kurama! I was just about to become a socialist and move to Germany! Now I won't!" I said and watched as he chuckled, apparently going back to being 'normal' Kurama. Well, as normal as a thousand year old reincarnated Fox Demon could be, that is.

"And now on to the punishment of Kuwabara!" I murmured and immediately was walking very fast towards where Kuwabara was grumpily getting off of his knees and standing. As soon as I was near enough, I started ranting and raving.

"KAZUMA KUWABARA! How, in the three worlds, could you have LOST? Renku can barely stand up! All you had to do was get up, get into the ring, punch his lights out and we would have WON! But noooo! You were too busy GOOFING OFF, PLAYING AROUND, FAKING DEATH, and SHOUTING AT SLEEPING PEOPLE! You could have WON! And now Hiei, Kurama, the twilight zone fighter, and our brain dead leader have to ALL OF THE BLASTED WORK! God, you're an idiot!" I screeched as I circled around Kuwabara, waving my hands and screaming and glaring. Kuwabara simply ignored me but I'm sure that was pretty hard to do with me yelling, though. I can be loud when I want to be. But at least my boyfriend, Hiei, was enjoying my show. He turned to Kurama and let loose a full fanged grin.

"That's _my girlfriend_!" Hiei said to Kurama, with his chest nearly expanding with his pride in me and my rage. I stopped screaming and moved to his side, granting him a very sweet smile.

"That's right! And don't you EVER forget, Hiei Jaganshi!" I murmured into his ear, adoring every minute of this sweet moment together. Hiei nodded contently as he kissed my check quickly before I turned my attention to Renku, who was standing across the ring from me.

"RENKU! We had a deal! I'm going to count to ten and by the time I reach ten, you'd better be present and accounted for!" I called out in a sing-song voice, making Renku flinch. I started counting and by the time I reached 7, Renku had said something to his now very annoyed teammates and slunk over to my side. I smiled at him as I patted him on the back, content that my new and insane friend was over here on my side.

"Welcome to the team, Renku me boy!" I said with a smile as I then turned my attention to Hiei and Kurama, who looked nearly ready to faint at the oddity of me inviting Renku over like an old friend. Which he kinda was, if you counted two days as old.

"Hiei, my love and Kurama, my darling, I would like you two fine GENTLEMEN to meet my very good friend. This is Master Renku, former member of the Team Rhoukulyaki and current fellow Guild Master of our self-made guild, the Chaos Kids. Of which I am the founder and Head Guild Master. Brother Renku, you know you're fellow Guild member, Brother Kuwabara, but this is my teammate and boyfriend, Hiei Jaganshi, current pyromaniac. And the redhead one is one of my best friends, Kurama, who happens to also be a psychotic fox Demon. Be careful around them, they can be dangerous." I said formally as I explained who Renku was and who me boys were; it seems me and Renku were over our little tension from earlier but it'd probably take hours before Kuwabara got over his defeat. He's stubborn that way, you know. Hiei and Kurama were staring at me and Renku rather oddly and Renku and I were just standing there, as innocent as pure white snow. They're a suspicious bunch, now aren't they?

"Hmm. I'm guessing that the Chaos Kids was your idea and is some kind of club that goings to get you, Renku, Kuwabara and whoever else you drag into it in major trouble, am I correct?" Kurama asked wryly, not looking nearly as annoyed as Hiei over Renku and my partnership. I nodded my head, grinning happily.

"Yep. That's the basics of it, I suppose but it's not officially confirmed, yet. You see, Renku and I have got a bet going on here. If his team wins the first team fight of the Dark Tournament, then I have to find him a girl for the upcoming ball. But if MY team wins, then he's going to become a permanent member of the Chaos Kids. For life, basically. We finished off the details just yesterday!" I said happily. Remember that day that I didn't tell anyone about? Well, that was one of the MANY things I got accomplished that day. We concreted the details that day and Renku and I are quite happy with the current outcome. Renku shrugged at the still suspicious Hiei, the amused Kurama, and the infuriated Kuwabara.

"Gee, your team looks a LOT smarter then mine, Siren! Oh and don't worry about me; I've been meaning to turn traitor on my team for centuries now. Siren's idea of a 'guild' sounded cool and I think she's pretty neat so I joined up with her weird little club. She's getting some more members so I guess we're going to be our own, unofficial team. We won't be fighting…we'll be sabotaging! I think it's neat so you'd better get used to me being around…right, Kuwabara?" Renku asked, sounding happy and perky, obviously not worried about turning traitor on his psycho pyromaniac team leader and the others. Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously in MUCHO suffering at this turn of events.

"Great. Now I have more psychos to deal with." Hiei muttered under his breath, earning him an intently disdainful stare from Renku, Kuwabara and me. I guess we were all assuming that WE were the psychos. Of course, Kurama's got multiple personalities so I'd say he wasn't THAT safe. Before anymore talking could go on, Koto called out something more.

"Teams, prepare and send your fighters to the field!" Koto called out suddenly, causing me to glance away from Hiei and look around. OH YEAH! We're in the middle of a life or death tournament, weren't we? See, Kurama tries forcing calming medication into me but I don't take it so sometimes I get distracted and forget things. (Oh, oh! Is that a rabbit?) From Team Rhoukulyaki came the shady grey looking Demon, the icky one. He leaped up into the ring, smirking at us all…smirking EVILLY, that is! I glanced over at the others and then back at the demonic Demon in the ring.

"Well, who's gonna fight now? I don't wanna!" I said with a slight frown at the gathered boys. I know one thing: I sure as heckfire didn't want to go! That dude looked creepy and freaky and spooky and oocky. (I don't think oocky is a word but it sure sounds cool, doesn't it?) I didn't want to go up against someone like THAT! I waited for only a moment more before Kurama stared up at the Demon and then stepped forward.

"I'll go." He stated simply as he began to walk forwards, towards the ring and the evil and creepy looking guy. I grinned since Kurama's fights are always interesting and I didn't think I'd have to 'help' him like I had to 'help' Kuwabara. Hiei gave a small death smirk(so cute)before calling out Kurama's name, causing him to turn around for a moment.

"Given our present conditions, we can't afford two losses. DON'T leave the ring with you're opponent still alive." Hiei said dryly, voicing weird encouragement; trust me, that was supposed to be an encouragement. I've been with Hiei ever since Yusuke fought him way back when, since I was made a Tenti member at the same time Yusuke was, you know. So I've been with Hiei for quite a while and it's taken me a long time but I can now translate all of Hiei's 'codes'. It wasn't easy learning them all but I did! Anywho. Kurama smiled at Hiei and started walking in the direction of the ring again, but I called out to him myself.

"Whoa, whoa Kurama! Wait a second, bud!" I shouted and ran up to him; Kurama stopped and turned around, giving me a very wry smile as I grinned cheerfully up at him.

"You're forgetting to do the most lucky thing in the world before going in to fight a grey Demon." I said seriously, pausing for dramatic effect even as Kurama rolled his eyes tiredly. I don't think he believed in luck but I did. I was a natural expert on the thing! I smiled up into his eyes, knowing Kurama'd be fine. He always is.

"You're forgetting the lucky kiss." I said sweetly and got up on my tiptoes to kiss his check, since he was a bit taller then me, since I'm like a couple inches shorter then Hiei. Kurama smiled and leaned to kiss my check back, apparently believing in this 'luck'.

"Thanks for the good luck, Siren. I'll be back in a second!" Kurama said reassuringly, pulling me close for a quick hug before releasing me and heading into the direction of the ring. I grinned at his retreating back, not worrying in the least about weather or not he'd win. Cause he would! That's my best friend up there, you know!


	35. Chapter 34 The Snake versus the Fox

Hi! Hina here. I told ya I'd update more frequently so here's the next chapter! Poor, poor Kurama…getting the stuffings beat outta him. But I found a way to make it funny…hopefully! Hope ya'll like it and, as always and forever, a big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed me. I appreciate the encouragement! Well, on with the chapter! TTFN: Ta ta for now!

Chapter 34: The Snake versus the Fox

So, Kurama was now in the ring, staring down the EVIL DEMON coldly as Koto raised her hand, making the announcement for the second official fight of the Dark Tournament.

"The second match of the Dark Tournament, Kurama versus Roto, BEGIN!" Koto called out as she dropped her hand with flourish. I plopped down on the ground at Hiei's feet, sitting between Kuwabara and Renku as I stuck my chin into my hand. This should be a bit more interesting then Kuwabara's fight cause I knew Kurama'd win and probably with some interesting and cool move. He always did, ya know! At the moment, though, Kurama wasn't moving from where he stood. He was immobile, but I knew that big 'ole brain of his was calculating a mile a minute. Sometimes that man still managed to creep me out. I knew Kuramy was waiting for Roto to make the first move, but Roto wasn't moving. He looked like he had all the time in the whole wide world in this fight. And I agree with him! Why rush on to meet your death? Take your time! Finally, the evil CREEP decided to say something instead of grinning and staring eerily.

"I know that you've been living for years in the Human World, Kurama. I suppose we all do what we must, eh? I just hope you didn't, say, get attach to one or be mournful of her death?" Roto asked slyly in a scratchy, fingers doing down a blackboard voice. I frowned suddenly, since that didn't make sense. How'd he know that Kurama's got a an attachment to a Human…and a HER Human as well? I just got a bad vibe about this fight. (Very bad mojo and karma for Kurama!) Kurama's face stayed impassive but there some pretty neat-o fireworks going off in his eyes.

"What is your point?" He asked in the frozen voice that makes you wanna crawl under a rock but Roto just grinned evilly as he held out his hand. His entire arm morphed into a sick looking blade. Boy, this dude must be the BOMB at parties, huh? Gee, he's all cryptic, and weird, and sick…hmm, remind me of Ozzy Osborne only I think even OZZY looks better then THAT guy! Roto bowed his head slightly, that evil grin still ever present.

"Hmm, just trying to make a little conversation before we begin, but since you're so anxious, we may begin now!" Roto cried and dashed forward suddenly. He sliced at Kurama who simple, of course, stepped aside to avoid the blow. Roto versus Kurama was like…a tweety bird versus a puddy tat. And EVERYONE knows that tweety bird always wins even if the puddy tat's bigger. Hmm…I wonder how Kurama would like being called a tweety bird? (Wait, do you feel that cold chill? Is someone staring at me? Yoko?!?!) Heh, anyway! Roto was still, in vain, trying to fight Kurama but Kurama was faster and stronger. After another moment, Hiei snorted at the pathetic display.

"Kurama's skill far surpasses Roto's. What a joke of a much! It's a shame, baka, you didn't take him and let Kurama take care of the little child." Hiei scoffed as he looked down at Kuwabara condescendingly before turning the same gaze to Renku. Both Renku and Kuwabara stiffened suddenly and both spoke at the exact same time. I'll you guys guess who was who.

"Watch it shrimpy, it was an unfair match and you know it!"

"Huh! I'd like to see YOU try and take me on, flame-brain!" At those words, I quickly stood up and wrapped my arms around Hiei's arm and smiled at everyone gathered.

"Renky, Kuwy! Please remember that Hiei is a socially deprived Fire Demon and is not responsible for everything that he says. It's the mean little flames that sometimes drift up into his brain that causes these un-nice things that sometimes slip easily from his lips. And you should also remember that HIEI IS my BOYFRIEND and both of you are bound to ME and I am bound to HIM. It makes a nice little triangle, doesn't it?" I asked perkily as I kissed Hiei's check lightly, causing gagging sounds from both of the little boys present. I also heard grumbling from both of them and even Hiei seemed a little grumbly himself, but they did as requested and I could sit down and breath easily in the peace that ensued. Back to the battle! Kurama was leaping around more then a ballerina on speed as Roto tried, in vain, to hit him. Finally, Roto made one final slash at Kurama, frustration obvious, but Kurama just disappeared and reappeared behind Roto.

"You're skills weren't enough for this tournament. Say your last words." Kurama said coldly, a small little death smirk peaking through as he raised his hand. I refrained from leaping up and down and starting a wave, which was a good thing cause Roto wasn't looking scared. In fact he was…SMILING?!?!?

"Gee, the creep's about to get axed and he's…smiling? I always knew that guy was insane." Renku muttered at my side, looking as weirded out as I did. Cause Roto was smiling! And something told me it wasn't one of those it's-a-good-thing-I-made-peace-with-everything-because-I'm-about-to-die kinda smile. And then…he spoke…right before Kurama severed his head from his neck.

"I have you're Human mother, Kurama…or should I say…Shuichi?" Roto said with that EVIL smirk. I stiffened and my mouth dropped open in surprise while Hiei's eyes widened in shock and Renku visible stiffened as well. I had briefed Renku on my team's life a couple of days ago so he knew this was SUPER BAD! Kurama froze at the same time all of us did and Roto quickly used this time to turn around. OUCH!!! Roto slashed at Kurama, causing a nasty looking cut across his check and Kurama leaped away, before Roto could do anything worse, like decapitating him. Kurama's face was rock hard and he looked about as serious as I've ever seen him. Hiei grimaced at this SICK AND EVIL turn of event and Kuwabara gasped as he leaned forward intently, suddenly interested.

"Hey! I thought you said this match was a joke!" Kuwabara shouted, looking over at Hiei. I put a hand over my mouth, not about to say something right then…I could get crazy and jump up and down and protest the fact this was SO NOT FAIR in a minute. Roto smiled as he held up his evil looking button/remote thingy. (That's its technical name, ya know)

"Allow me to introduce me little button! If you fight back in any way, whatsoever, I will press it. And that'll send out a signal to my Demon brother who has been trailing your mother for quite some time. He's very anxious to bite her head off!" Roto said all snarlingly like (I made that word up!) as he smiled evilly. Kurama's eyes were flashing in hatred, anger, and insane worry for his mother. My insides felt like they were clenching up inside of me; I had to do something! I just had to, cause Kurama wouldn't be able to do anything without hurting his mother.

"Now, why don't you be a good little boy and fold you're hand behind you're back and let me hit you as I please." Roto said with a little sneer; Kurama took one last long look back at the button and folded his arms behind his back with an icy cold stare at Roto. A little more ice and we could all go snowboarding, I tell ya!

"Oh, I do so love the posture of forced admission!" Roto said with a happy grin. Like, so yay! I get to beat up the poor boy who loves his mother…SICKO! Roto then leaped forward and started PUNCHING MY POOR BABY KURAMA! I bite back a scream of pure rage as I leaped up and frantically waved a hang at Renku, who immediately noticed and ran after me.

"Heard about his mom. What we gonna do, boss?" Renku asked, looking worried and eager at the same time. GOOD! I had trained him well in the last two days of our relationship. I think we're going to be good working partners. I shook my head with a very serious frown coming cross my face.

"Well, Kurama doesn't have a choice but we do! And we simply cannot let Kurama's mum get hurt or let Kurama get killed. We've gotta do something! But I don't know what right now. I'm still thinking. Just give me a bit, Renny, and hope Kurama holds out." I said worriedly as I used a nickname I had given him yesterday. (I have at LEAST four billion nicknames for my crew. Half the time when I use them, someone tries to kill me…normally Hiei…or Yusuke…okay and Kurama and Kuwabara. But deep down I know my boys like um!) Renku glanced from my face to back where Kurama was being used as a punching bag and then smiled a little tentatively.

"Don't worry about Kurama, Siri. He looks touch and I can tell you that jerk Roto doesn't hurt very hard. Probably doesn't even feel it." Renku said reassuringly as I watched Kurama being pounded across the stadium. I smiled at him and nodded, still thinking about how I could help without getting myself, Kurama, or his mum killed. Renku and I, finished with our little powwow, moved back to Hiei's side, both lost in though. I watched in silence, trying to think of some way I could get my thieving hands on the button without stepping into the ring when Kuwabara spoke.

"What's the matter, Kurama? Bash his face in! Fight back, will ya!?!?" Kuwabara shouted, since he obviously hadn't heard what Roto had said. Apparently, he's deaf, folks. But then again, even if he DID hear, he probably wouldn't have known anything about what was going on because Kuwabara was in the dark when it came to Kurama's life. Heck, even _I _was in the dark when it came to some of Kurama's life…and I'm the man's best friend! After Kuwabara spoke, Renku, Hiei, and I all glared at Kuwabara as one but it was Hiei who spoke up first.

"Quite, fool! You know nothing about this. So just relax, and we will handle the rest of the battles." Hiei said, glaring down at Kuwabara but his gaze softened just a TOUCH when he saw Kuwabara wincing as he examined a few of his injuries. Kuwabara gazed up at him and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't do that, Hiei! If Urameshi doesn't wake up, then I'M taking the last guy!" Kuwabara said firmly and stubbornly; Hiei let loose a groan and rolled his eyes heavenward, as if he was asking God why he was stuck with fools like him. I asked God that everyday but then again, I AM a fool like him so why bother asking the question?

"We'll pray that doesn't happen!" Father Hiei, of the religion of Kuwabara haters, said as his turned his head back to watch the fights. I was watching as well but I was also trying to figure out a GENIUS way to save Kurama heroically. So far, no dice. I was just thinking that maybe I could stuff Kuwabara into a cannon and fire him at the EVIL Roto when a voice spoke up behind us.

"I think it's time I stepped in!" A cheery voice called; I turned my head away from the BRUTAL AND EVIL fight and saw that BOTON was leaping down from the audience. And in the audience was a very surprised Keiko, Shizuru, and even Yusuke's MA! COOL! I glanced quickly back at Kurama and saw he was still getting beat but looking pretty good regardless so I sighed slightly and then ran over to Boton with a grin.

"Hey, Boton! HI! What in the Sprit Realm are you doing here? And with the others, to boot! What's happening?" I called as I waved to the others, who all waved back, grinning bemusedly. Boton quickly hugged me, nearly strangling me in the process; she pulled away, grinning slightly sheepishly. Me and Boton go WAY back…she's been working for Koenma for longer then I've been alive…but since she's a Sprit World girl, that's not really an insult or bad thing.

"Well, uh, Shizuru and Keiko cornered me and they're really, really convincing so I had to bring them along and then Atsuko wanted to come and I was stuck! It wasn't my fault…they tortured me! I then met Koenma and so we're staying in a room that's slightly smaller then yours, right below yours and adjoining with Koenma's. But at this moment, I'm here to whip this team into shape!" Boton said, explaining what I've known all along: Keiko and Shizuru were secretly military agents or else working for the FBI: Freaks, bimbos, and idiots. I had a feeling we'd be seeing a lot of both during the tournament. Like Roto's a freak and the rest of the team looks like idiots and I distinctly remember a female and bimbo-ish voice coming from the committee. Boton grinned and ripped off her outer kimono and revealed an odd looking trainers outfit. Okay, well, BOTON would call it a training outfit. I'D call it a mountain climbers outfit, but that's just me.

"Un-huh. 'Whip us into shape', eh? And how in the Makai are you planning on doing that? I'm a lost cause, Kurama's already in shape, though mental, Kuwabara's bonkers, and Hiei's unworkable. And Yusuke? Well, Yusuke's Yusuke so you know what that means." I said, while rolling my eyes mildly; course, Boton was always full of surprises so I had no clue what she was going to. Boton smiled proudly, having learned a very long time ago to ignore and yet love any insanity that fell from my mouth.

"Well, along with Assistant to the Reiki Tenti and Pilot of the River Styx, I'm also a licensed trainer! So, it's now time for me to step in and help!" Boton said with a perky smile; I shook my head in mild amusement. SHE was going to…what? Train Hiei, maybe? That image was WAY too hard for me to wrap my mind around. Hiei seemed to be thinking the same kinda thoughts I was because he snorted and decided to take it upon himself to 'help' Boton.

"Leave…before you hurt yourself." Hiei said casually to Boton; aww! He was worried about Boton's wellbeing! Wasn't that just ADORABLE? Maybe not, I guess. Boton glared over at him as she scoffed and moved in the direction of the STILL sleeping Yusuke.

"Not like you haven't tried it yourself, Hiei!" She called over her shoulder as she dug out a water bottle from her pocket. I grinned as she poured the entire bottle on top of Yusuke's head. He, surprisingly, didn't do anything other then give a very gargle-ly snore. He CERTAINLY didn't wake up. How shocking. I leaned against the stadium next to her and decided to address what she had just said about my man.

"Well, Boton! Our mutual friend here, Hiei, is a different man now then he was a couple of months ago. He's seen the LIGHT! Sure, the light's normally a lie, but our Hiei is most certainly not. And besides, you must admit he never rally laid a hand on you. But perhaps allowing you to fall in harm way was, in itself, harm. But we can debate weather MY EYE MAN is the GUILTY MAN later on, shall we, darling?" I asked with a confusing grin as I moved to stand next to Hiei, showing that he had MY vote of confidence. Boton stared at me blinkingly for a moment before signing and going back to our brain dead leader. She now tried the direct approach: Slapping me. But even at that, he wouldn't even budge! And I know for a fact that Boton's got a pretty hard right cross…she's been around Keiko too much, I think. Weird.

"Sprit World to Yusuke! C'mon, wake up!" Boton cried, slapping him some more for good measure but even at the words and brutal pain, not a flinch. There were three options here: A) He wasn't asleep and we'd better get that boy his Academy Award, B) He was asleep and just wasn't waking up or C) Are we SURE he's not dead?!?!? Ah, well. Hiei snorted suddenly and apparently at what I had said, like, FIVE minutes earlier. I think Hiei's got a guilt complex going on here. OH, THE HORROR!

"Hn. I wasn't a different man, no matter what Siri said. You were the enemy at that point, and as I far as I'm concerned, you still are. But you must admit that I never really laid a hand on you, as Siri also stated." Hiei said without the faintest trace of apology. The lyrics of 'Hound Dog' suddenly pounded in my head and I don't know weather I was relating it to Hiei or Boton. I'd have to find that out later in therapy. Boton raised her head to glare at Hiei for a moment.

"Oh, well! I'm sure you WANTED to but Yusuke kept you too busy! Besides, you did, in a way! I have scars on my hand from when I was trying to save Keiko!" Boton snapped, standing and glaring at my BOY! I immediately leaped forward as Hiei opened his mouth and clutched his arm, looking between the two of them.

"Now, now, now! Where's the love I'm so used to feeling around my gang? Maybe a group hug's in order?" I said and before anyone could blink, I leaped forward and dragged Boton towards me and hugged both her and Hiei at the same time. Can you all guess what happened? Three…two…one!

"SIREN! LET ME GO, NOW, OR ELSE I'LL REDUCE THE BOTH OF YOU INSANE FEMALES TO ASH!" Hiei literally screamed from the midst of the female sandwich; I let him go and Boton leaped away from us, looking totally freaked out. Hiei was heaving in and out, breathing raggedly, in his annoyance, I was standing there grinning, and she looked so confused that she just shook her head and went back to Yusuke. I turned to Hiei with a grin.

"My beloved, was that a threat? Now, now, now! I KNOW you'd NEVER lay a hand on me! You PROMISED me that, now didn't you, my love?" I asked batting my lashes while smiling innocently up at him. (God, I've been watching Gone with the Wind too many times. Next thing I know, I'll start calling Hiei 'Rhet' and but then again, frankly, I don't think he'd give a darn) Hiei sighed and glared down at me, but his eyes were vaguely amused.

"I can kill you without laying a hand on you, and you know that!" He said but the scariness of his words were belied by the fact that he raised his hand to stroke my check. I enjoyed the feeling for a moment but a very exaggerated cough reminded me that Renky and Boton were still watching so Hiei snacked his hand away and I turned back to the fight while Boton knelt to start shaking Yusuke.

"That won't work. The boy is determined." Hiei said coolly, which made me turn around again, a bemused smile peaking through even at the tense circumstances.

"Determined? Determined to do…what? Sleep for a week?" I asked rhetorically as Boton shrugged and dropped down to sit next to Kuwabara as we all turned back to the battle. Roto was still beating Kurama up while smiling…the same smile Hannibal Lector had before he ate someone! I stood there for a moment, thinking rather hard, when, suddenly, I HAD AN IDEA! (Halleluiah. Halleluiah! HALLELUIAH!)


	36. Chapter 35 A genius idea

I'M BACK! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I've been gone so long, but as you all know, schools started and my teachers have got a grudge against me because I like Yusuke, so I've been swamped! I lost myself in school until a faithful reviewer, okamiyuki, reminded me of my ever present duty to cause chaos and mischief with Siren! SO THANK HER, AS I DO! I HAVEN'T DIED! I LIVE!!!!!! If ever I'm gone for that long again, all any of you have to do is send me a little review, saying I've been gone for too long and I will return! Here's one chapter and I promise the next one will be up tomorrow or the next day. PROMISE! NOW, LET SIREN CONTIUNE ONWARD!

* * *

Chapter 35: A genius idea

I leaped away from my spot excitedly and leaped forward and grabbed Renku's hand, dragging him towards the stadium wall, grinning happily. I NOW COULD SAVE KURAMA!

"What, Siri? You got an idea to help Kurama?" Renku asked, looking just as brilliantly excited as I was. I nodded my head happily as the GENIUS plan began to form in my mind; it was simplistic but I knew it'd get the job done and we'd SAVE KURAMA! WHOOPEE! I had done this type of thing before and it hadn't failed me yet!

"Yep! I got THE most simply and brilliant idea ever!" I said, pausing for dramatic effect as I stared down at him. Yeah, I know Kurama's getting beat from one end of the arena to the other but this was DRAMATIC EFFECT we're talking 'bout here! Renku frowned impatiently.

"Well, what is it already?" He asked as he hoped up and down, up and down…up and down…up and down…has someone been eating sugar? I grinned and decided to tell him, since Kurama looked slightly droopy in the arena.

"We make Roto mad." I said quietly, lest someone hear my BRILLIANT plan. I'm telling ya: Wasn't simple JUST the BEST? It was! My evil ideas are normally quite simplistic and genius and they ALWAYS work. Wellll…not ALWAYS, I guess. Like when I tried to get Hiei to go ice skinning with me in Switzerland…it didn't work…in fact, we all nearly froze to death and then we nearly were set on fire by an insane, angry pyromaniac. (How was _I _suppose to know Hiei had never been on skies before and I happened to chose Death Mountain, expert course. Gee, and he nearly killed me! Good thing I used Kuwabara as a Human shield…Kuwabara was bald for months afterwards cause Hiei burnt his hair off. DON'T try and picture it.) Anyway! Renku stared up at me blinkingly for a moment before questioning my BRILLIANCE.

"Get him…angry? SIREN! What on earth are you talking about? He'll only kill Kurama, or his mom, or you…or all three!" Renku exclaimed in wonderment; I grinned and shook my head slightly. Poor, poor Renku! He didn't know me very well, did he?

"Renku, my darling, don't worry so much! I can handle this, kay? It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see." I said, and without another word, trotted off towards the outside of the ring with Renku following a distance behind. I ran up to Hiei and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention…which I managed.

"Siren, would you stop running around like an idiot and pay attention to the fight?" Hiei snapped out all annoyedly (I made that up!) which I ignored since I knew he was just a LITTLE bit tense because his best friend was being beaten into a bloody and messy pulp. I grinned at my darling as I rocked back and forth on the ball of my heel.

"My beloved, I am just informing you that I will be saving Kurama now!" I said with a contented smile, which widened to a grin when Hiei raised an eyebrow, staring at me in some surprise. (Eek, does that man he DOUBTED me? O Hiei of little faith! Or should I say little Hiei of little faith? DON'T KILL ME, HIEI!)

"Oh? And how might you be accomplishing that?" Hiei asked with Kuwabara and Boton staring at me as well, while Renku just shook his head, looking doubtful. (Why is EVERYONE doubting me? Have they no faith that I can rescue Kurama from his dire fate? I'm like Yusuke: No brains but plenty of geniusness) I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, an amused glint in my eyes.

"With WORDS, of course, my love!" I said, bowing low at the waist while Hiei sighed, that why-is-it-always-me-and-why-am-I-surrounded-by-idiots look coming across his face. Kuwabara sighed and stood up, wincing ever so slightly as he did so.

"Well, be careful Siren, cause words can hurt!" Kuwabara warned seriously, making me stare at him, all weirded out as Hiei looked nauseous. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think Hiei's mother taught him that. Maybe we should enroll you in Sensitive School; I hear they bring in Culture Club as guest speakers." I said with an evil glance at Hiei, who glared at me intently; I sighed and shook my head. Too bad my boyfriend doesn't have a sense of humor…or any us normal folk can detect.

"Be careful." Hiei said softly as I made move towards the ring, ready to get my insane game on. I glanced back at Hiei and grinned, making him smile in return, apparently amused by my insanity.

"Watch me smoke, darling!" I said haughtily and Hiei snickered, probably because of my phrasing. It was so totally time to get me that button so Kurama can rip Roto's arms off and beat him to death with them. I cupped my hands to my mouth and screamed at the ref; it was now time to protest the SO UNFAIRNESS of the situation.

"Hey ref! Foul! Foul, foul, FOUL! Rotten Roto is using unfair methods!" I screeched as I glanced over at Kurama once as I shouted. Kurama's eyes slipped shut for half a second, probably praying I'd shut up, which he knew I wouldn't, before he turned to stare at me coldly. I knew he wanted me to shut up, but I was too busy being an activist. Koto glanced at me, looking weirded out.

"I'm very sorry, Siren, but whatever Roto is doing, he's allowed to do. The only rule in the Dark Tournament is there are no rules. That's why Demon's love this so much!" Koto cried with a small grin, but I glared at her and stomped my foot three times for emphasis.

"Well, I'm not a Demon! I am a human, activist, being! And so is Yusuke and Kuwabara! We're humans! This is completely unfair! I DEMAND that someone knock some sense into Roto…and Kurama can, after you take that button and flush it down the toilet!" I shouted annoyed, cutting my eyes at Roto to see him getting agitated, probably as much as our foxy friend was. Kurama shut his eyes for a moment more before he grounded out in annoyance.

"Siren…not helping!" He said calmly, but in that deadly way of his…the same way I ignored him as I glared at Koto. She didn't move or manage to say anything because Roto finally snapped and glared at me, finding his forked tongue.

"Human girl! Learn you're place and shut up!" He shouted out as he glared at me, his tiny eyes narrow with anger. I glared right back, not the least bit afraid of him…the fact that it wasn't me and my mom's life at stake kinda helped that fact.

"Oh yeah? Wanna know where my place is? Right up there with my foot at your throat, but unfortunately, it's gonna be Kurama's foot! I can live with that, though! You won't, though!" I screeched back at him like the monkey I was deep inside; Roto's little smirk turned into him sneering evilly at me. That's when it turned into a full on shouting match, which was what I was going for.

"I'll take great pleasure in smiling over your broken body!" Him, very cool threat, I might add, not that it worked.

"Yeah, snake boy? Then bring your boney, grey butt over here and let's see who's standing at the end!" Me, arms crossed and glaring, harsh.

"I will! After I break our mutual redheaded friend here!" Boy, are they friends now? I gotta look at the score card again!

"Ha! I'd love to see you try, freakazoid! He'll be the one standing in the end, staring down at your DEAD BODY!" Yep, I had faith in my best pally.

"Watch you're mouth, girl! I tortured people younger then you!" Oooh, scary. I think I almost trembled.

"Hmm, wanna be buried in that, or something halfway decent? Wanna be cremated or buried? Prefer lilies or roses? Kurama can provide the roses…after he rips his roses whip from where your intestines should be!" Am I scared of him? No! Am I stupid for this? Very possible!

"Ugh…you pathetic little embryonic human!" I can smell weakness!

"I know you are, but what am I?" Yes, I moonlight as a five year old.

"I'll tell you what you are, human! You're an inferior female! And a human!" Oh my God. I'm a female…and a human? NO!

"I know you are but what am I? You look good in that dress, but may I suggest something in pink chiffon? WEAKLING!" Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! I'm so bad, I'm good.

"I'll push that button, human! I'll push it now!" I'm scared. Truly.

"Siren, shut up!" Okay, that was Kurama. He was glaring at me furiously, his hands behind his back but his green eyes shining spookily across at me. Aww, I was in the middle of something! I barely turned my head to glare right back at him.

"You 'shut up', Kurama! I'm saving your miserable life by verbally beating a five year old girl in her mother's old, grey dress who doesn't have a brain cell to stand on!" I growled at him and then taunted at Roto. Roto's eyes were bugging out and he was shaking so bad…but Kurama still spoke up again.

"I don't need your help, Siren!" That was Kurama again…ignore him. I did.

"I know it must be sad, Roto. Being verbally defeated by a poor, pathetic human girl who is fifty times more powerful then you. So, you never answered my question…roses or lilies…wimpy snaky boy?" I purred with a poisonous smile, which literally drove poor Roto out of his mind. Roto let lose a shriek and, looking around but seeing nothing big enough to hurl at me to kill me, he threw his precious button at me in rage. I caught in one hand, a contented smile on my face, as Roto's face paled.

"I forget: Who said he didn't need help?" I asked smugly and I noticed that Kurama's sigh wasn't exasperated like it normally wsa but grateful and there was a light in his eyes as he leaped at Roto, apparently wanting to pound him slowly into the ground before killing him. I grinned and then glanced down at my hand…oh my God! I was holding a device that could kill Kurama's mother in a single, simple, absentminded, which is what I was, flick of the finger.

"Well, only one thing to do…" I murmured as Renku and Kuwabara both rushed to my side. I let loose a shriek of fear and horror and then started running! That right: RUNNING! I ran all around the ring, circling round and round, passing by the evil team and watching as they glared at us, tossing the button from hand to hand like it was burning. (Like, totally O-O, anime style.) Renku and Kuwabara kept up with me splendidly and both of them shouted ridiculous things like…

"Okay, I know what to do! Cross the white wire with the blue one! Or maybe the red…yeah, the red one! You always cross the red one on TV!" That was Kuwabara, our resident Secret Agent man, as he tried to grab the button but I smacked his hand away.

"No, you'll kill us all!" I screeched, as if this wasn't a kill-the-poor-boy's-mother button but a oh-my-God-it's-a-bomb-and-we're-all-going-to-die button.

"Throw it on the ground and I'll pulverize it!" That one was Renku, but he couldn't touch the button cause I, and the rest of those out there who aren't midgets, towered over him. We ran around the ring like psychos for about two more minutes before, as I was passing by our side, a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the button. I turned around in time to see Hiei's hand lit up in flames, incinerating the button like it was that rat that Hiei pulled out of Yusuke's toilet and killed cause I didn't want to touch it. Creepy story. I blinked as Hiei brushed ashes off his hand.

"God, you're so attractive when you're being insane." Hiei muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms. I grinned and leaned forward, kissing Hiei happily.

"And I love it when you're being all mean and cute like!" I said and Hiei 'hmphed' loudly and turned away, but not before I caught that attractive little half smile of his. I turned towards the ring in time to see Roto being knocked senseless by an insanely angry Kurama. He finally let loose one last punch, one last shout, and Roto went flying off into the upper stadium, a couple of teeth and droplets of blood fly everywhere. I'd say he was DOWN! HOME RUN! PUSHING UP DAIES! KICKING THE BUCKET! 3…2…1…YER OUTTA THERE! Koto started counting to ten and when she reached the coveted number, she grinned and turned to Kurama.

"And with the help of Sirena, Kurama claims victory!" And despite the fact I hate 'Sirena' and not 'Siren'…I was pretty gosh darn happy.


	37. Chapter 36 Before the next fight

Hi ya'll! I've got that next chapter I promised! I would've sent it yesterday, but I had a date and then I had to relax and write romantic poetry about the date, so I was tied up all day and all night. Sigh. Sorry it took so long to post, but I had a very busy day. Anyway! THANKS for the reviews, Suraki and Kagome39547, I appreciate them! I'll have another chappy up sometimes this week or weekend, whatever my schedule of school, friends, fam, and boyfriend will allow. Have fun and c ya!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Before the next battle**

Welp, Kurama leaped out of the ring like the dignified Fox he was. Even though I was ticked that Kurama had yelled at me and refused my help, I found myself scrambling over to him, examining his bloodied, bruised body as I ran.

"Kurama! Kurama, you okay?" I shouted as I ran and made a screeching half in front of him; Kurama's face had softened from the stone hard face he was using with Roto and he nodded with a very tiny smile.

"I'm fine, Siri. Just bruised, I suppose." Kurama said calmly but I just nodded coldly and then suddenly turned on my heel, marching away from him with my head held high.

"GOOD! Not that I REALLY CARED, Mr. Kurama. I'll be over here in case anyone wants to BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!" I shouted over my shoulder as I flounced away; I could almost feel Kurama's slight chuckle as he called out to me.

"This is for yelling at you, isn't it?" He called out with a smile; I stopped completely and turned my head to stare at him, intensely disdainful.

" "The difference between the right word and the almost right word is the difference between the lightening and the lightening bug.' " I said simply, stiffly, and coldly and resumed my path back to the others; Kurama words, again, stopped me.

"Mark Twain! I didn't know YOU knew Mark Twain." Kurama said almost incredulously, apparently amazed that I had actually read something that didn't have pretty pictures…and of my own free will, too! I glared ahead as I spoke stiffly from my spot halfway to the others, where they watched us interact with bemusement.

"I may act flighty. I may act like a crazed human. That does NOT mean I do NOT read or study or pay attention when I do happen to find myself in school. Figured YOU'D understand more then the others. Apparently, I was wrong." I said coolly, scornfully, and returned on my way. Kurama's next words, again, stopped me. Man! I'm stopping and starting more then Michael Jackson's recent career.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Siren. I love you." He said quietly, sweetly; my stiff backbone broke, my cold gaze melted, and my stance shifted back to my own instead of Hiei's.

"You're forgiven." The words were no more out of my mouth before I found myself bounding like a puppy dog back to him. In about three seconds, I was leaping into his arms and he was hugging me and laughing. He let me go just as Hiei, Kuwabara, Boton, and even the Masked Fight, whom I had forgotten about, ran up to us. Hiei spoke first and it was dripping over with love and care.

"You're an idiot. If Siren hadn't stepped in, you'd be dead by now, just because of your stupid sentimentality towards a stupid human female." Hiei said with a sneer as he stared up at Kurama; I sighed and shut my eyes. WAS HE BLIND, MAN?

"Hiei…what am I? A male Demon or something? Didya FORGET I'm a member of the HUMAN RACE and so totally FEMALE, which is probably why you like me? HAVE WE FORGOTTEN SO SOON THAT YOU ARE SO TOTALLY IN LOVE AND SHARING SENTIMENTALITY TOWARDS A HUMAN FEMALE?" I cried exasperatedly as Kurama smirked smugly as Hiei looked away, apparently embarrassed.

"You're different. I'm allowed to share sentimentality. And I've never lost a battle because of you." Hiei muttered and I rolled my eyes. When my life is on the line, Hiei'd probably come apart faster then Kuwabara when his kitten's kitnapped. Hiei shook his head and, not looking at me, turned back to Kurama.

"But you don't have to worry about his brother; he vanished the minute Roto died." Hiei said with an almost soft look at his friend, showing that Hiei could get mad and then turn happy in an instant, though he never shows he's happy. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, so you both knew? How fortunate." Kurama murmured thoughtfully as both Hiei and I nodded; we have advanced hearing, ya know. Before any of us could say anything else, Yusuke spoke up in his sleep…causing me to wonder how asleep he really was.

"What a relief!" He said drowsily and turned over with a particularly loud snore, sounding like a cross between a gargle and the sound Kuwabara makes whenever he gets hit in the gut. Kurama looked over at Yusuke, a happy little smile etched on his face, amusement in his eyes.

"Yes…what a relief." He said softly while I glanced at Kuwabara and Boton, seeing that they were both looking downright confused. Obviously they have swamp algae in their ears and didn't know that Kurama's mom had been nearly killed about thirty times during the battle, and a few times outside of the battle by me.

"Okay, what on Earth are you three talking about? Secret glances, coded words, whispers…what is going on here?" Kuwabara cried as he glanced between the three as us, Boton nodding her agreement while Renku just sat down to watch the 'adults' talk. I glanced at the two boys, knowing they probably didn't have time to explain or the will to, so I grinned and spoke up.

"Kuwabara, Kurama's pet monkey that he stole from Michael Jackson had been kidnapped by Tito who always wanted a monkey but Michael wouldn't get him a monkey because he never thought Tito was a good member of the Jackson Five and Tito had been in cahoots with Roto and so Roto had this button and if he pressed it, the monkey would've gone bye bye, you could say, so Kurama couldn't let that happen, so he had to stand still and let Roto punch him, but I managed to get the button away from him. Does that explain it?" I asked with a charming smile, speaking as fast as the wind, as Kuwabara's eyes twitched, a sure sign he was going over every detail of what I just said in his mind but not understanding half of it. Kurama was chuckling and Hiei was just shaking his head, muttering something about 'baka onnas' under his breath. Finally, Kuwabara sighed.

"Well, why didn't ya just say so, Kurama? Me and Boton would've understood a man's connection with his beloved pet! Why, look at my darling Eikichi!" And thus, Kuwabara started rambling on about his beloved cat while I just grinned at Hiei, who smiled back. After a minute, Kurama managed to direct Kuwabara's attention and cat talk on to Boton and I walked over to him, a tiny frown on my face.

"Lord, that cut looks painful! Stand still and Nurse Siren will heal ya right up!" I said with a smile as I placed a hand over Kurama's check, where there was a cross shaped cut. I knew I had to heal him, lest everyone started calling him Kenshin and there was enough resemblance between the two at it was. My hand glowed blue as I used some of my basic healing talents to heal it right up.

"Siren, are you sure it's wise to be expanding energy to heal me when you might need it in battle?" Kurama asked with one of his overly worried frowns; I smiled as I worked quickly, watching as the cut shrank.

"Well, OF COURSE I shouldn't be expanding energy to heal you!" I said and rolled my eyes with a shake of my head, as if this was ever so obvious. Kurama's smile was bemused as I pulled my hand away, smiling in satisfaction at my work.

"Then…why are you?" He asked and ya couldn't miss the slight hint of dry amusement and confusion in his voice. I grinned at him as I tilted my head to the side, staring up at him with a fond light in my eyes.

"Because I can, because I want to, because I did, and most importantly…because it's you." I said simply and glanced at the others who were watching, minus Kuwabara since he was still talking, never minding the fact no one was listening. Kurama smiled tenderly at me and I smiled back before catching Hiei's eye; he nodded up at the ring and I turned around. I wonder who'd we be fighting next? Maybe it'd be someone easy? NAH! They couldn't do that…make um' seem too nice. That's why I wasn't surprised when I glanced up into the ring I saw Zeru, their apparent team leader, standing there.

"Whoa, boy! Guys, I think we're going to have a bit of a problem! Flame brain is ready to get it on!" I said interrupting Kuwabara and causing everyone but Hiei to look up into the ring, seeing what I was talking about.

"Hey! He's the team leader, he should go last…maybe there's a mistake!" Kuwabara said, looking at the remaining members of the Rhoukulyaki team. See Kuwabara's been watching way too many kung-foo movies in which the super-powerful bad guy fights last and alone against the super-powerful good guy. But this was the Dark Tournament, not Enter the Bruce Lee imposter.

"No. Zeru is obviously the most powerful of the remaining team members. He's fighting angry and obviously not taking this seriously." Hiei said, looking up at the man with contempt, while Zeru stared down at him with disdain. Boton snorted as she glanced down at the sleeping form of Yusuke.

"Yes and we're just the picture of professionalism!" Boton said with a weary sigh; I leaned over to mutter in her ear.

"Yusuke may be sleeping, but he is more powerful and that's what counts. Plus, he's way cuter then Zeru and that's what counts in the long run. There were some Demon gals in the stands eyeing him when we came here, I saw um'. I betcha he gets half the Demon female crowd in the tournament." I said with a small smile and Boton nodded; who can deny the cuteness of Yusuke? I've never been able to. Hiei growled and took a step towards the ring.

"I'll go. This one's been bothering me since last night." Hiei said and ripped off his cloak, because lord forbid he or any male go into a battle without stripping or somehow losing their shirts. I have no idea HOW they do it, but they sure do look cute afterwards! I bit my lip a second before I ran to his side.

"Hiei, be careful! Don't you DARE hurt yourself!" I said sternly as I blocked his way, hands on my hips; Hiei smirked ever so slightly at this.

"And why can't I hurt myself? Could it be that you'd miss me if I'm gone?" Hiei asked with that same kind of teasing smirk that I find ever so attractive. In answer to this, I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled me to him, kissing him passionately and straight out on the mouth. (Kuwabara had the decency to pretend he wasn't totally disgusted and didn't look.) I pulled away and let him go after a moment.

"Does THAT answer your question, my darling one? You'd better not get yourself killed! Cause if you do, I will have my big bro bring you back to life and I'll kill you myself and you'll be sorry!" I purred with a stern shake of my finger; Hiei smiled and leaned in, kissing me once more, making me go all weak like.

"Love you." He whispered for my ears only, cause lord forbid any of the Demon audience or Kuwabara hear that. I grinned happily, knowing he'd be fine.

"Love you too." I whispered and then…he turned on his heel and leaped into the ring, leaving me standing there with a contented grin.


	38. Chapter 37 The FlameBrains Meet

Hi guys, Hina here! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I faced a serious bout of writer's block, we had visitors over for the holidays, and I caught a cold. So, pick whichever excuse you like best and enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews ya'll sent while I was on my miniature vacation and don't worry: The next chapter should be finished within a week and then I'll start in on the third after that! So, ciao and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Flame-Brains Meet**

Well, after Hiei left to fight against the rat, I mean Zeru, I walked back to the others, having a silent panic attack. I moved to Kurama's side, as Kuwabara and Boton stood near the wall, oblivious to my rapidly beating heart and suddenly sweaty palms.

"He's going to hurt himself. I know he's going to hurt himself. I know he's going to hurt himself. I just know he's going to hurt himself." I muttered under my breath as my hands twitched at my side, my eyes following his silent and slow form into the ring. Kurama dropped his hand down to grasp mine, as he leaned towards my ear.

"Saying he will won't make it true." Kurama muttered in that sage I'm-so-wise-and-old-and-smart-so-I'll-instruct-the-young wipper snapper voice. I rolled my eyes as I cocked my head to the side, giving him my famous disdainful look, which I got from him.

"Now, I don't need that! That is a platitude that happens to be in the same category as 'Don't worry', which is also one of the stupidest things you can say to a girl who's boyfriend is about to set on fire and then probably eaten over a slow barbecue! Besides, saying he WON'T won't make it come true." I said with a frown while Kurama rolled his eyes, apparently having more faith in my darling then I did. Well, I DID have faith in him, thank you very much! But Hiei is a vertically challenged man with an ego the size of the empire state building and a mouth so large he could fit both his feet and mine and still have room for desert! I KNEW he was going to hurt himself! Anyway. Hiei stood in front of Zeru, who looked coldly disinterested in the whole life or death tournament thing, his eyes lighting with a passionate fire.

"I know a great deal about your technique. Last night, you harnessed heat energy at such a great measure, it resembled a knife cut but one of the edges was sloppily melted. You have you're flaws." Hiei said with a smug smile that I always knew was going to get him into trouble one of these days. Okay, now THAT is smart! Let's insult the guy we're about to fight and who could possible kill us! Yep, that's so smart…I think Hiei does it on purpose to make up for his lack of height. Make his insults bigger then his shirt size and he feels good about himself. (Gosh, I hope my precious little angel isn't reading this. Oh hey, did the room temperature just get hotter? HIEI?) Well, after that CUTE little insult, Zeru's eyes grew even colder, if that was even possible, and he glared over at Hiei, who SO didn't looked afraid.

"Ah yes, my flaws, but I believe you have your own. I don't think I want advice from someone who has to use a fake eye!" Zeru said and I winced as my eyes slipped shut for a moment. MAJOR INSULT ALERT! RAGING HIEI ALERT! BET I'LL HAVE TO USE KUWABARA AS A HUMAN SHIELD ALERT!

"Dead man walking!" I muttered under my breath, thinking Zeru could have said ANYTHING else under the sun expect THAT! Hiei's eyes glowed in fury as the ref shouted 'fight'. As soon as she spoke, they were off! Zeru's arm suddenly shot up and he fired a huge fireball at Hiei, who barley even blinked.

"MOVE, HIEI! OR DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT A DISCO INFERNO IS??!?!" I screeched a second before Hiei leaped into the air and dodged to the right, shooting me a dry look.

"I think I remember how to move out of the way, Siri. Just sit back and enjoy the show." Hiei thought at me, using his Jaggan to get into my mind as Zeru sent three more flying balls of death towards MAH MAN who just dodged them, doing back flips and twirls and pirouettes and leaps and hops…I KNEW dragging Hiei to the ballet against his will and tying him to a chair was a good idea. Zeru shot more fireballs at Hiei, who dodged them like GREASED LIGHTENING, always keeping out of harms way. After a minute, Zeru stopped the lights show (Which was good, cause I had taken out my sunglasses and sun block just a moment ago) and Hiei landed in front of him, not even panting.

"You're so quiet all of a sudden! Too scared to notice any of my supposed flaws?" Zeru asked with a hint of sadistic amusement. EVIL! Hiei didn't look scared or anything else, just stared impassively up at him, no reaction present.

"Actually…I'm board." Hiei said coolly as I sighed half dreamily and half in exasperation. Hiei's attitude problem was going to get him into serious trouble, one of these days. Either he and Yusuke are going to form their own punk band or else he's going to get set on fire…whichever one comes first, of course! Zeru glared at him even more, really, really ticked off at this point. Mah darling has that effect on people, ya know!

"Actually, you're dead!" Zeru shouted and raised his arms up to the sky with a groan, fire shooting off of him. Oh good heavens! He's a psycho pyromaniac and was about to torch my man! AUGH! My mind went into overdrive, trying to figure out how I could rescue my darling if he needed it. Goodness forbid I leap into the ring right now to rescue him…he'd kill Zeru then set me on fire for interfering. Kuwabara's loud, annoying whistle distracted me from my thoughts.

"Boy, this guy's kind of crazy, if ya ask me!" Kuwabara said as he looked at all that fire with a worried expression. I wondered briefly if he was worried about Hiei or worried that Zeru would win and torch him? But then again, I guess being burnt to death didn't sound too ideal. I nodded my head in agreement, but didn't turn my gaze from Hiei or Zeru. Suddenly, Zeru's body started to turn a deep red color as he started smoldering and glowing like a red-hot poker. COOL! Maybe he'd set himself on fire and save Hiei the trouble. Speaking of Hiei, he didn't seem too bothered by all of this burning and smoking, but then IT happened. Zeru's entire body relaxed and he turned towards Hiei, right about the same time I started to get a seriously bad feeling. He held up his hand and rushed at Hiei, streaking across the arena before I could barely blink and before Hiei could dodge. He punched Hiei straight in the stomach and my baby's entire body lit up in white flames! Hiei moaned and started to sink to the ground, but Zeru's brutality didn't end there. He suddenly lit up his hand in a different kind of flame/light and struck Hiei once more. The results…yuck. Hiei's entire body was thrown up yet again and set on fire! He fell to the ground with another moan and landed with a sickening thud…just lying there.

"HIEI!!!!!" I screamed as my hands leap to my face, my eyes wide with horror. Hiei wasn't moving, wasn't getting up, he wasn't coming to my rescue because my heart in my chest hurt enough to kill me. I could feel dreaded tears fill my eyes, but I blinked rapidly as a plan began to form in my mind. Hiei COULDN'T be dead! He was a Fire Apparition for Pete's sake! I turned on my heel, my face pale but my mind sharp and colored. Kuwabara's face looked like he had just seen a pig fly, Yusuke was snoring in sorrow, Kurama looked shocked and concerned, Boton's hands were covering her face, and Renku just looked disturbed. I leaped forward, running towards Renku and dragging him with me towards my backpack. Kurama's hand shot out towards my arm as I moved.

"Siri, I…" Kurama started to say, a serious and sad note in his voice, but I cut him off as I turned around, my eyes blazing furiously.

"DON'T say it! He is NOT dead! My BABY would NEVER die and leave me ALL ALONE! He's just…RESTING!" I snarled with an unnatural anger in my voice, before I turned on my heel, stalking off towards my backpack. Beside my backpack was a couple items like water bottles, a couple of unmarked bottles, and two buckets. Don't ask how I smuggled all that in….I have my ways. Renku looked up at me expectantly.

"I don't think the dude is dead either, Siri. How can a flame-brain be set on fire? So, what do we do now?" He asked, which was very perceptive of him. I smiled in satisfaction, Renku having just proved that I was NOT insane…well, not THAT insane, I should say. I grinned and pointed at one of the buckets that sat next to the unmarked bottles.

"Fill that bucket up with those bottles, I'll handle these." I said and started filling my bucket up, glancing up as I did. Hiei was still on fire and smoking, Zeru was standing there as Koto began to slowly climb to ten, and the rest of the gang was going between watching me and watching the smoking pile of Hiei-ness. I glanced down as I finished filling my bucket and grinned, determined to get Hiei up and at umm', as he was NOT dead. Hiei promised me, a very long time ago, that he loved me more then any woman on earth and would never abandon me, never leave me. And Hiei is a man of his word, his word is his bond, which is why I knew he was not dead. I hoisted my water and stalked towards the ring, a mean glint in my eye as I glanced over at Zeru, who was watching me closely. I stuck my tongue out at him before I got close enough and tossed the entire contents of water onto Hiei, effectively putting out the fire as steam rose from his body but he didn't move. Now, I didn't think Hiei would leap up and start fighting at that, but I kinda hoped. No matter! Hiei'd get up when he was ready to. I turned and ran back to Renku and he handed me the bucket, which I took as I leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. He nodded with a grin as I ran back to the ring, this time heading towards where Zeru stood, just as Koto reached FIVE. I knew I had enough time to go through with my plan. Before Zeru could move or do anything, I tossed the contents of my bucket onto him, watching with an evil satisfaction as he became completely drenched. He didn't even blink, just stared at me with that dry, EVIL look in his eyes.

"Water? I'm not the one dead and smoking…I believe that would be your boyfriend. Though I have no idea why a proud Fire Demon would waste his time on a pathetic, loser human." Zeru said dryly with a snooty frown, making my hair stand on end as I seriously considered forgetting about ALL the rules and leaping into the ring and strangling him. But I controlled myself enough to grin sadistically up at him, seeing some dark humor in all of this that he didn't.

"Ooh, I'M the loser human? YOU'RE the idiot who can't tell the difference between water and GASOLINE! HIT IT, RENKU!" I shouted and Renku tossed a match as Zeru, who went up with a huge burst of flames. HA! TAKE THAT YOU WEASLY LITTLE RAT! I watched in satisfaction as the flames swallowed his face, as Renku stood beside me with wide eyes.

"Ah, I love the scent of Zeru barbecuing in the morning!" I said with a smug smile, realistically knowing that even if by some chance miracle the flames killed Zeru, it wouldn't bring Hiei back if he was dead. BUT HE WASN'T! I'd know! It's one of dem girly things, I tell ya! So, I had a brief moment of insane victory before all the flames that surrounded the flame brain went out with a POOF! He stood there, arms still crossed, that smug indifferent little frown on his face. I sighed a second before he spoke, feeling regretful that I didn't go with my first idea: Jumping into the ring and beating him to death with my own two fists.

"You really thought you could burn me to death? Well, I didn't expect a pathetic human like you to understand what being a Flame Demon meant." Zeru said in that cold voice that made me want to RIPE HIS TONGUE OUT AND FEED IT TO MY RABID BUNNIES OF DOOOOM! I sighed tiredly and raised a hand to massage my temple, thinking I should maybe try something else, when something pretty neat happened. There was a moment of shuddering silence and then, a quiet but deadly voice spoke.

"Siren wasn't far off in planning your demise, but the flames that will burn you to your agonizing death are far from human." A cool, cocky, completely cute, and sexy voice growled in the silence, making the hair on the back of my neck rise up. I jerked my head around to stare over towards the spot on the side of the ring where Hiei's body had been. BUT IT WASN'T THERE! He was standing upright and looking absolutely fine and death free!

"AUGH! HIEI! HIEI I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE DEAD!" I screeched and started leaping around the outside of the ring like a mad woman, laughing and gloating shamelessly. I shot a glance in Kurama's direction that was smug enough to get me killed before I skipped back towards Renku.

"Told ya he'd live!" I said with a decisive smile as I crossed my arms, thinking I could now watch the rest of the match in peace. Hiei was now standing up and looking absolute furious and he was looking straight at a VERY surprised, horrified, and scared looking Zeru. Can we spell SWEET SWEET revenge?

"How could you still be alive? I hit you with my best firebombs! You were just on the floor, on fire! How on earth did you survive?" Zeru asked in amazement; Hiei laughed at him, but it was a biter-sounding thing. Obviously, he was mad and with very good reason! I know I'D be a little miffed if someone tried to set me on fire. Suddenly, the bandana covering Hiei's Jaggan burned in a bright blue light and disintegrated. COOL! His Jaggan was now in full view and, if possible, didn't look very happy.

"I believe we've already covered that." Hiei said coldly, as his body stated to glow in a black and purplish energy. I glanced around, cursing my luck for not brining my video camera. If he was about to roast Zeru, I wanted to video tape it and sell it online! I was about to scream something that would sound an awful lot like, say, "TOLD YOU HE WASN'T DEAD! NOW YER GONNA DIE, BUSTER! NAN NAN NAN NAN!" But Hiei spoke before I could.

"The Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Hiei stated in a powerfuly firm voice. I knew this must be some kind of attack or something. But, ya really think I knew what it was? NOPE! Hey, I barely know the name of my own attacks, let alone others. Besides, do they all have to have names? I just normally attack with out saying something like: SUPER COOL BUNNIES OF DARKNESS RUNNING THROUGH FLOWERED MEADOWS WITH BLUE FLASHES OF LIGHT AND SWORD…GO! Now, Kuwabara, Renku, and Botan looked just like I felt: Completely and utterly confused. But Kurama looked utterly amazed and shocked. I guess he knew. Figures.

"I don't believe it's true! He's going to attempt the Darkness technique!" Kurama cried, looking up at Hiei and the massive energy he was gathering. I gasped theatrically as my hands leapt to my mouth.

"The Darkness technique! The Darkness technique! Oh no, not the Darkness technique! Anything but that! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, SAVE THE CHILDREN, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" I screeched theatrically and threw myself at Kuwabara, who was nearest, knocking him over as I sat atop his chest. He grunted painfully since I was probably sitting on one of his injures or something. Whoops, my bad.

"Siri! Do you even KNOW what the whatever technique is?" Kuwabara growled as he pushed me off of him, sitting up as I sat down next to him and Renku, ready to enjoy the show.

"Nope! Not a clue. How's about you filling us in, Mr. Encyclopedia?" I asked staring up at Kurama, who was so shocked at all of this darkness whatever that he didn't even look indigent at my name. Darn! Oh well, I'd get him next time.

"The Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It's a legendary attack that only the strongest, and completely reckless people attempt. As of yet, no one has really managed to control the attack. Hiei is going to try to call out the Dragon of the Darkness Flame from the pits of Sprit World. It's an incredible dangerous technique that could end up killing our friend and us…or worse." Kurama said, looking grim. Of course! Hiei's about to try some incredible insanely wickedly hard and unstable technique that could kill us all. Fits his personality perfectly, if you ask me. Kuwabara looked a bit confused, which is normal, but he seemed to understand the fact that this was powerful, dangerous, and deadly. I mentally prayed that Hiei wouldn't do anything so reckless that he got himself killed. Of course, I knew this could be a prayer in vain, since Hiei ALWAYS got himself into trouble. But he couldn't get himself killed! That was Yusuke's job. Now, Zeru had obviously heard of this Bunny or Dragon of the Darkness Flame thing, because he was starting to tremble and back away from Hiei. Hiei was now glowing with dark energy and the entire stadium was dimming and getting darker and I had a feeling it wasn't because the evil bad guys forgot to pay the electric bill. Well now, I couldn't entirely blame Zeru for getting freaked. If Hiei had been pointing that thing at me…well, I'd be running in the opposite direction as fast as I could manage. Hiei's arm was starting to glow and power was focusing into the palm of his hand, turning it into a purply pink color. Hiei decided to speak to/threaten Zeru; you know, in case him standing there glowing purple wasn't scary enough.

"I have the power to pull you into oblivion; I assume just my right arm will do. You should never have insulted the Jaggan Eye because, in a way, it has it's own mind and loathes disrespect. And you really should never have insulted my girlfriend, because I have a mind of my own and it's a dark thing when devising punishments for little cretins like you." Hiei growled in a fierce voice, making my face heat up as I flushed pink with pleasure that he thought of me. I considered shouting "THANKS FOR THE SHOUTOUT" but thought better of it. I mean, Hiei was glowing and power was flowing and I'm making corny rhymes…DOOM was in the air! Man, everyone's turning creepy nowadays! I hope Kuwy-kun stays the same; he's the only one not acting insane, creepy, or just plain weird. Finally, it seems Hiei was ready to perform the creepy little attack of his.

"DRAGON…OF…THE…DARKNESS…FLAME!" Hiei cried as he swung his arm up and around to point straight at Zeru. His shirt, which was already mangled, tore completely off as a huge…black…THING shot out of his arm. It was a giant black dragon! (Gee, maybe that's how they got the name? Duh) It shot across the arena towards Zeru as I screamed at the noise and darkness and power. I leaped behind Kuwabara, who tried to hide behind me, and Renku leaped up to wrap his arms around my neck, which nearly strangled me as Boton grabbed Kuwabara's arm and the pile of us staggered towards Kurama. Just as the dragon plowed into a terrified Zeru and rammed him into the wall, we rammed into Kurama and all of us ended up sprawled out on the floor. We all managed to raise our heads to see Hiei standing there, his arm still outstretched, looking almost surprised he managed the attack. But his arm looked horrible burnt! Ah well, just meant I could play nurse with him later on. Koto, who apparently jumped ship during the attack, returned to comment.

"WOW! That was…amazing! But, where's Zeru?" She asked, looking all around. She then turned around and followed the smoky trail the Dragon left. On the wall to the stadium there was a black ash-like outline. I'm guessing that was what was left of Zeru. Creepy…like something out of The Ring. I made a mental note to stay on Hiei's good side from now on. (Yes he DOES have a good side…it's in him somewhere.)

"Well, there's his outline at least. And he's not in the ring…" Koto stated unnecessarily, as if we couldn't see that for ourselves. Hiei lowered his arm as he looked around him with a strange look.

"Oh, believe me, he's not coming back." Hiei said coldly, which, in a weird way, freaked me out and made me want to kiss him all at the same time. Koto nodded, looking rather nervous and confused.

"Well, yes, that I guess counting to ten would be rather ridicules. Okay, so let's give it up for Hiei!" Koto called out cheerfully and the crowd was silent as they watched the Fire Demon, MY Fire Demon, walked confidently out of the ring, leaving his opponent still smeared against the wall.


	39. Chapter 38 Prebattle pep talk

**Chapter thirty-eight: Pre-battle pep talk**

Hi guys! Hina here. I know, I know: I haven't updated in a freakishly long time. But school's been a killer, had to go to a wedding, and my mom had a cold and I had to help her with the housework and stuff. Sigh. My life is very full. BUT I'M BACK! And I'm going to try my hardest to update ONCE A WEEK ON FRIDAY! But I may miss, every now and then. If anyone wants to e-mail me and remind me of this STRICT DEADLINE, I'd be very appreciative. Anyway, big thanks go out to anyone who reviewed since last I updated. I ESPECIALLY want to thank Okamiyuki for kicking me in the rear and getting me writing again. Really, if it wasn't for you, I may have never started this thing up again. SO THANKS! Also, I updated my bio, if anyone cares or would like to check it out. I also decided to personally respond to all those who review me from now on, kay?

Enough talk: Onto the chaos!

* * *

**Chapter thirty-one: Pre-battle pep talk**

Hiei, my reckless and handsome and powerful boyfriend, leaped coolly out of the ring and began to walk towards us. My eyes were wide and I took three slow steps, moving dreamily towards Hiei. But the three steps soon turned into running full on, screeching Hiei's name all the way. In an instant, I slammed into Hiei's arms, mindful of his bad one, as I held onto him tightly.

"HIEI! Ooh, are you okay? Ya not hurt or nothing? Is your arm okay? Are you burnt?" I rambled on and on, pulling back to examine him with critical eyes. Hiei smiled in that cool, hotshot way, hugging me back.

"Hey. Miss me?" He asked teasingly as I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go ever in life. But at his annoying I'm-so-cool question, I pulled away with a glare and punched him in his good arm.

"What was that for?" Hiei asked, still smirking as I went back and forth between wanting to rip his head off for making me worry and wanting to shower him with kisses for getting out of the FIERY INFERNO OF DEATH AND DRAGONS alive. I settled for glaring at him, with one hand on my hips as I poked a finger in his chest.

"Don't you DARE tease me, Hiei Jaganshi! I should be very angry at you right now! You nearly died…again! Do you people enjoy nearly dieing? Cause I believe the real question is, my dangerously reckless demon friend, would you have missed me if you died?" I asked him, still glaring, trying real hard to be very stern with him. Hiei didn't speak. He just imitated what I did earlier and gently grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled me close, catching my lips with his. We kissed for only a moment before he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" He purred lowly, with that dry little voice of his. I was about to answer and probably ruin the moment when a VERY exaggerated cough came from right behind us. I turned my head and saw Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and the Masked Fighter standing a couple of feet away. My cheeks heated only slightly cause Kurama already knew we were in a relationship thingy. Botan grinned coyly and the Masked Fighter, SURPRISINGLY, had no reaction. But Kuwabara…Kuwabara looked like he was about to throw up. Normal, though. Me and Hiei? EWWW! GROSS! I'll bet you a thousand bucks that was precisely what he was thinking.

"Siren! Hiei! That is SO disgusting! And out here in the open, too! Siren, you're kissing HIM! My lanta, somebody get me a barf bag!" Kuwabara muttered disgustedly. I grinned at him but decided not to say anything. I turned back to Hiei and glanced down at his arm with a slight frown and a furrowed brow. It was SICK to look at…but look at it I did and I SO didn't like what I saw.

"Owwie. Hiei, your arm looks like a burnt marshmallow. Want me to try and heal it?" I asked in rare concern as I offered to use some of my WEAK healing powers on him. I didn't know much about healing cause I wory too much bout fighting and causing the injuries. More my style, really. Hiei glanced down at the burnt marshmallow, his arm, in contempt and shook his head.

"You'll be fighting soon. I can't ask you to use up anymore of you're energy. Later, maybe." Hiei said softly and I nodded. I glanced over at the ring and saw the cute human looking guy was entering the ring. Glancing over at the others, I summed up the situation briefly. Okay, Hiei had just battled and his arm looked like it was deep fried and ready for eating. Kurama looked rather like a fox that's been thrown into a brick wall and then had the brick wall collapsed onto it. Kuwabara looked like he had been thrown from the Statue of Liberty and then King Kong fell on top of him. And Yusuke was in la-la land, dreaming of fairies and kitties and snuggly-wuggly bunny rabbits. So it was either me or the Masked Fighter. And I really wasn't in the mood to trust a guy who looked like he had wrapped a roll of toilet paper around his head. Guess I was up!

"Hey, gang, I'll take this one! Pretty boy looks like he should be taken down a notch. Sides', I got a few surprises for this match!" I said with a cheery grin as I looked up at the guy waiting in the ring. Kuwabara and Botan both nodded and I had taken all of about one-step when I felt a hand drop onto my shoulder. I turned to see Kurama staring at me with a soft smile.

"As much as I'm dying to see these "surprises" I feel I must warn you. He must be very skilled to be on that team. Don't let your guard down." Kurama said seriously. I nodded with a smile but I was dying to give him a piece of advice in return.

"I'm picking up what you're throwing down, Rama. Got what you're saying and all that. But how come you didn't warn Kuwy-kun or Hiei before their match, huh? I'ma thinking you got a sexist thing going on, Ramy or else you think I'm an idiot." I said with a feral grin and watched as Kurama was taken aback for a second. Hmm, maybe Kurama IS a sexist in disguise! I tell ya, you can never trust them come back to life foxes…their demons in disguise. Oops, bad pun…my bad. Kurama sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand your point, Siren. I'm not a sexist but I was treating you like a child. And for that, I apologize. But, you're like a precious diamond in the rough that I don't want to lose." Kurama said quietly and I was torn between smiling softly and rolling my eyes. Smiling because that was the just the SWEETEST THING EVER and rolling my eyes because the ex-thief just compared me to a diamond. Typical. I noticed Hiei was doing the whole shifty eyes thing towards us, giving me a hard look, which I ignored. As if I'd dump my beloved Pyro for the Pretty Boy. No offense, Kurama. Anyway, I walked forward and stood on tipytoe to kiss Kurama's cheek softly.

"Don't worry so much! I won't go anything reckless. LIKE SOME!" I screeched that part out, glancing over Kurama's shoulder at Hiei. I swear, he ALMOST stuck his tongue out at me. Almost. Kurama smiled and took a step back as Hiei came forward; oh and Hiei glared UP at Kurama as he passed him. Ooh, ferocious demon telling the other animals to stay away from his property, ME!

"Siren, be careful. I'm not repeating what Kurama said, just because I detest when you call me a sexist, I'm simply stating that I care about you and don't want to see you dead. I mean, you're a pathetic human female so death is an eventuality but please be careful and take this seriously." Hiei said quietly, going between I'm-gonna-kiss-him-sensitive and my-mother-was-right-about-him-indifferent. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue, restraining a lovely comment like "Gee, Hiei! I feel so loved! But ya better be a little nicer to me cause I'm just a lowly human and could die at any moment and then you'd miss me when I'm gone". I WAS gonna say that but settled for kissing him instead as I took his hand.

"I love you, too, Hiei. I promise I'll come out of this thing alive. AND I'll take the match seriously, just like you and Kurama keep repeating, just to keep ya'll off my back." I said with a grin as Hiei let go of my hand slowly. Blowing him a kiss, giving him a wink, I moved away.

"Okay! I'ma going in. If I'm not back in five minutes…just wait longer!" I called over my shoulder and started walking towards the ring. I was just about to jump in when I stopped suddenly and whirled around, facing Hiei and Kurama with horror.

"Wait! I just remembered! I can't fight!" I cried out suddenly, horrifically, upsetly. Hiei and Kurama both looked at each other in concern and shock as they moved to my side.

"Siren, what's wrong? Why can't you fight?" Kurama asked in concern as both Kuwabara and Botan stayed back, out of the range of fire of the idiocy. I frowned deeply up at the demon duo and spoke in my most serious voice.

"I don't have my chicken suit! How can I fight if I don't have my chicken suit?" I cried out, barley holding back my smile. Hiei and Kurama both sweatdropped and stared at me for one full minute before they turned to each other.

"Should we kill her now?" Kurama asked dryly and Hiei nodded, his look torn between amusement and exasperation. They both started towards me but I held up a hand and grinned.

"Sorry, guys! Couldn't resist. Now, I'm heading in! Cause this thing's gonna require a few good men! Or a woman, as the case may be. Be back in a second!" I shouted and leaped into the ring. Game on!


	40. Chapter 39 Another Disco Inferno

Okay, so I'm a little late on my whole Friday deadline thing…but not by much and it's much sooner then normal. So, smiles and hugs to my reviewers and enjoy the intro to Siri's battle. She's up next, folks!

Oh yeah and I don't own Bon Jovi (darn) or any of his song implied in the chapter. Didya really think I did?

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Another Disco Inferno**

I leaped into the ring and stood a few feet away from my demon opponent. Here's the facts: He had blue hair, yellowy silver eyes, and was CUTE! But, of course, I am ever loyal to my beloved, beloved Hiei. But STILL! He's CUTE! I can't help it! Now, I was awaiting the dude to make the first move. Of course, I had something I needed to do first but introduction could begin whenever he was ready. And finally, the cutie killer spoke.

"It is indeed sad that I must destroy a little girl-child. And a very pretty one, at that." The demon said with real regret in his silky voice. I coughed loudly and smiled a feral little smile as my voice dripped disdain.

"Yep, kinda sad I must destroy a jerk-man; I'll probably cry about this sometime later. But thanks for the compliment, sexist boy; Hiei, my pyromaniac boyfriend, thinks I'm pretty, too. Tells me I'm pretty everytime he torches an entire forest so I can have firewood." I grinned as I cocked my head to the side, my eyes bright with mirth as I watched cutie demon's face fall slightly. Yep, I think I was starting to get to him and I only said three lines of thinly veiled insults and threats. Gee, the demon wasn't as tough as I thought.

"But we haven't been formally introduced, have we? I'm Siren, the girl who'll be beating your face into the pavement. And you are?" I asked, bowing slightly as I gave him a springboard to begin the "polite" introductions. He stared at me seriously (too seriously for me…it was driving me crazy! I had to find an insane pocket of air to breath in lest I die of the dreaded disease of seriousness) and cleared his throat.

"I am called Kenji." The demon said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. Okay, I may act like a seven year old most of the time but no need to take that tone with me! I'm highly insulted he thinks I'm immature; I'm gonna tell my mommy!

"Ken? Cool! Where's Barbie? Did she drive you here in her pink convertible? I read that the dominant one in the relationship always drives the inferior; I guess Barbie wears the pants in the relationship, my demonic friend." I said grinning as I crossed my arms, ignoring the fact he probably didn't even know who Barbie or Ken was…poor, uneducated demon. Didn't even play with dolls; I bet Hiei did when he was a kid! Opps, just got hot in here…hope my beloved didn't hear.

"Umm, as you say. Now that we've been introduced, shall we begin our battle?" He asked politely. I grinned since he acted as a gentlemen and he was even smiling nicely at me and he called me pretty. Of course, I was taken and I'd have to find a cute way to let him and every other male know that little fact later on. And if I didn't, then Hiei just might and my way is a lot less bloody.

"Start the battle? Sorry, but no. I have something I need to do first. See, I came to this wee little tournament prepared. I most definitely cannot go through a battle without a cool intro or battle music! And yeah, I know my team is probably staring at me like I'm nuts, which I'm sure I am, but they'll love this! Just know it." I said in a conversational tone, ignoring the bemused look Kenny was giving me. His look became even more surprised when Koto walked up and handed me the mic.

"I, with the greatest reluctance, hand over my beloved mic to Miss Siren, per her prearranged orders." Koto said in a highly dramatic voice as I gripped her "Beloved mic". Man, she was creepy…probably made out with the mic when she was through with the tournament; remind me not to get it too close to my face. Might catch her weirdness. I was just about to start my intro when my team decided to question my sanity.

"Siren! What are you doing? What did we just talk about?" Kurama shouted from his spot leaning against the wall, the rest of the team nearby. I grinned, holding the mic up, as I winked and waved at my Hiei.

"Well, I'm doing what was prearranged and ya'll said something about Sweden or was it France? If it was France, then this mic would be very useful for them! Those French men have such beautiful singing voices, don't they?" I asked with a grin. Kurama dropped his face into his hands, as Hiei rolled his eyes. Kuwabara, my main man, was leaping up and down, cheering, Renku beside him, whistling, the Masked Fighter looked solemn and zombiefied, and Botan just looked confused. Normality amidst the abnormal! I smirked and turned my attention back towards the demon crowd, turning up the volume of the mic.

"Hello, Hanging Neck Island! How ya'll doing? Good? Bad? Evil? Cool! I'm Siren, from our homeboys team…TEAM URAMSHI! GO TEAM! Ya'll probably wondering why I got this here mic? Well, something you don't, and something my team doesn't, know is I came here a month before the Dark Tournament was secluded to start. I told the evil, disgusting, foul committee that if they wanted my lustrous presence, then there were some demands they had to comply to, first. And they, surprisingly, went with my demands! Of course, the fact I held a gun to their heads might've helped matters a little bit. Small things they had to do to get me: Numero uno, there's gonna be a ball and a concert between rounds; I got to pick who'll be at the concert, as well. I love singing and partying; sides, me and my beloved boyfriend, Hiei, need a little "us, the dysfunctional couple" time. Number two: I hafta, hafta have this cool little into. And number three: How many of ya'll love the movies? Not many I imagine but I sure do! And in the movies, you always have music playing when the super-awesome-insane-cool-hot heroes fight. I figured I wanted to have that as well, for once. So I want to be the first to introduce you hygienetically challenged, brain wave incompetent demons to BON JOVI! Give it up for Jon's "You Give Love A Bad Name". HIT IT, BOYS IN THE BOOTH!" I shouted into the mic, grinning widely as my chaos of months ago come to fruition.

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TO BLAME! DARLING, YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" The first lines of the song blared out, making my blood heat up as the crowd went wild. RAAAAAAGH! I whooped loudly at the song, the beat getting into my blood, promising I'd win this battle. I glanced over my gang. Kurama was looking pretty weak at the change in the battle scene. He was leaning against the wall, slipping down it to the ground, hands covering his face. Want me to tell you his thoughts? _Oh, dear God! She's finally lost it. I'll never be able to show my face in demon world again. _Hiei's eyes were shut, his head was bowed, and he was leaning against the wall as well. Want me to tell you his thoughts? _I could have had any other girl! Why did I pick the lunatic? She'll be the death of me and my demanity. _Keeping in mind, he was thinking these thoughts fondly, of course. Renku was leaping up and down, clapping his hand together like a monkey on speed.

"Go Siren! Kick his tail! Bust him up!" Didn't have to describe his thoughts, now did I? Nope cause he was with me! Go, little monkey dude! Botan was grinning and waving, her perkiness up in full. Her thoughts? _There was a farmer had a dog and bingo was it's name-o: BINGO, BINGO, BINGO, AND BINGO WAS IT'S NAME OH. _Okay, maybe not, but who's to say what goes on in cheerleading, bubble braining heads? Yusuke was propped up against the wall, still sound asleep. His thoughts? _SNOOOREEE. _Yep, deep and psychological, his thoughts were. Kuwabara was jumping up and down, yelling. I won't tell you his thoughts, causing he was shouting them at me. Besides, if you enter Kuwabara's mind, you might get lost and stuck there forever and then his mental kitties will lick you to death. Ain't pretty.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Siren! Play that funky music white girl! Go Bon Jovi! Rock it up, rip it, shred it…aw, you know what I mean! GO GIRL!" I love Kuwabara. See, HE gets me, thinks like me. I grinned and waved at him as Koto grinned, apparently very glad I was handing back the mic to her; her beloved micy!

"Well, this is certainly a first and probably a last for the Dark Tournament! Third match of the Dark Tournament, Siren versus Kenji, begin!" She called out with a grin, as I leaped back away from demon jerk-boy. Kenny bowed lightly, a dark look on his face.

"Ladies first!" He called out, standing back and completely still. The music pounded as I grinned, unsheathing the sword that hung at my waist. I smirked as I held it up, swinging it lightly in one hand.

"My dear boy…whoever said I was a lady?" And all chaos broke lose.

Author's note: Minor cliffy! Mwuahahahaha!


	41. The Advertisement

Hello, fans! This is Hina Jaganshi here, and I've got something to say! First off to those expecting a new chapter: I'M SORRY! I don't have one prepared (i.e WRITTEN) yet, but it's coming soon. REAL SOON! So, this isn't a chapter of Spoof, per say.

I've just been swamped with family obligations, school, part time job, friends, and….well, life in general! Plus writer's block…major case. It didn't prove to be fatal, though! For a while there, it was iffy. But I'm back!

But now, I have an offer none can refuse! (Mylanta, I sound corny.)

I have decided to rewrite my Spoof of the Dark Tournament. Recently, I've lost my passion for Siren and, in an attempt to get the passion back, I went back over my fic, and realized there are some…well….problems, if you will, that I did not like. I'm older, my writing's better, and I think I can be even funnier. I hope. So, I want to reformat and make the SPOOF better!

BUT! (This is the big part, people!) I need some help. Specifically, I need a beta reader! And, instead of going through thousands of bios, looking for the right one, I'm posting an advertisement for a beta!

Basically, I need someone who can fulfill these little needs. So, he or she must:

Be funny, or have at least the basic ideas of humor.

Be willing to work with an OC (Siren…God Love Her!) and a very, very long fic (as it stands, this baby could end up being over 500 pages long)

And keep the fic humor filled, have good ideas, and still keep it K or K+. (Gotta keep it clean for the kids….they ARE our future, eh? So says Whitney, anyway)

So, if you are a beta, know a beta, or have read a beta bio that matches this…then DROP ME A LINE, PEOPLE! My email address is .! Write any time, day or night!

The faster I can find a beta to rewrite the other chapters, the faster I get new chapters out, filled with chaos and Siren! So, my dear readers, if you want Siren, then bring me a beta! I am accepting interviews now!

As always, I wanna thank everyone that reviewed me, favorited me, or favorited any of my stories. BIG THANKS! Actually, it's thanks to two particular reviewers (Namely Okamiyuki and Shadow of the Day) that I'm reviving my story.

I freely admit I had lost my passion, but it's back now! I'ma bringing Siren, and chaos, back! And the Dark Tournament is only the beginning! Siri's got sequels, prequels, spin-offs, and crossovers in her!

Oh yes, and last thing! I KNOW all of you darling reviewers and other folk KNOW that TWILIGHT, by Stephanie Myer, is hitting the big screen this month, in a couple of days, too. Well, GUESS WHAT! I heard it's gonna be a really BAD version of the book, with poor acting and production.

If I were ya'll: I'd save my money and go see something else, instead; it's what I'm doing. That is the decree of Hina J: SKIP TWILIGHT, FOR THE LOVE OF LITERATURE! Remember how they loused up Eragon, when they made a movie of it? Same thing.

IN CONCLUSION! If you want Siren, HELP ME FIND A BETA!

Catch on the flipside, dudes and gals!

HINA J…OUT! (Sorry Ryan Seacrest: I stole your line!)


End file.
